Aces of Hearts
by Hung Nguyen
Summary: Max Sterling and Miriya Parino are arguably the greatest fighter pilots of the Robotech Wars and here are the untold events which helped make them legends. -Complete-
1. Chapter 1: Genesis of Two Legends

ROBOTECH

**ACES OF HEARTS**

Introduction: This is another one of my Non-Ranma storylines and the first one that deals with one of the first animes I fell in love with, Robotech! I've always loved Max Sterling and Miriya Parino of the Macross Saga of Robotech. After reading the comic miniseries Love & War, plus the fanfic: To Dream With the Stars, by Berzerker Prime, I decided to do my own take on the lives of Max and Miriya. This will be based on the comic series with my own details on the parallel adventures of the two best fighter pilots of the first Robotech War, leading up to their famous duel and union.

Disclaimer: The characters of Robotech belong to their respective creators and I am making no money from this.

**Chapter 1**

Genesis of Two Legends

Earth, 1999 AD...

At the end of the 20th century, the planet Earth was ravaged by the Global Civil War, which had been going on for over a decade. As the climax of the worldwide conflict neared, mankind prepared itself for total annihilation, which would most certainly be the outcome once the opposing sides let loose with their most powerful of weapons. Then... it came.

Nicknamed the Visitor, when it first arrived from a fold in hyperspace, the super dimensional space-battle fortress, (the final and greatest creation of Zor), crash-landed on the tiny island of Macross, causing massive loss of life and worldwide disasters. However, in reality, it was a Godsend as its appearance had forced humanity to stop in its self-destructive path toward Armageddon. Soon, the greatest minds the Earth could offer would begin exploring the ship and the secrets of the technology known as Robotech. 

----------

2000 AD...

In a small home in Iowa, a slender, young boy with dark hair and large, oversized glasses sat in his room. He was the only child of Michael and Donna Sterling and was considered delicate by his parents. However, unknown to anyone at the time, the youth possessed a hidden talent, which would one day make him into a legend.

Ten-year-old Maximilian Sterling watched in fascination at the images on the television set in his room. He had been watching his favorite cartoon show, when the program was suddenly interrupted by a news bulletin. At first, he had become dismayed when Bugs Bunny was replaced by a grim-looking newsman, but his irritation turned into curiosity as the public got its first views of the inside of the Visitor. 

The newly formed United Earth Government had kept the alien vessel under the tightest of security and no one besides the highest military and government officials had been allowed inside it. Now, after twelve months of secrecy, the rest of the world was going to be able to glimpse the interior of the vessel from the stars... at least the first few sections.

As the cameras began focusing in on the entranceway, Max played a bit with the toy space fighter in his hands. He had always loved looking up into the skies, especially during starry nights and imagined himself flying in space like Buck Rogers or Luke Skywalker. Though for the most part, he was a quiet, shy little boy, his mind was often filled with daydreams of space adventures and fighting the bad guys. And when the Visitor had arrived, his imagination had taken on new heights and he had often dreamed of being in that alien vessel when it was finally repaired and sent back to the stars. 

----------

Meanwhile, light-years away on the Planet Tirol...

The Robotech Masters were not pleased. They had the key to their ultimate plan to dominate the universe within their grasp, but Zor's battle fortress and its Protoculture Matrix had slipped through their fingers. However, their ultimate destiny as rulers of the cosmos will not be denied. They would find the battle fortress and its precious Matrix and they had the perfect tool to do the job.

Initially, the race of cloned giants known as the Zentraedi had been intended only as a mining labor force, but their innate aggressive behavior and great physical strength had made them into the ideal weapons to carry out their plans. They had already proven themselves capable of protecting their masters against the savage Invid. Surely a simple retrieval mission would be no problem. And even if another race had found the battle fortress, they would be of no match against the fury of the Zentraedi. 

----------

Deep within the chambers of the cloning matrices, a new batch of Zentraedi clones was being prepared. In one particular cloning matrix, a certain individual was well on her way toward maturation. Once she was fully developed, she would be trained in the most lethal of battle techniques and be given the most advanced weapons the Robotech Masters could provide for her. If she achieved or exceeded her expectations, then she and others like her would become the ultimate killing machines, efficient, calculating and absolutely merciless.

On the side of her matrix was a word in the Zentraedi language. It was the name that she would be given once she awakened.

Miriya. 

----------

Earth, 2004 AD...

Max Sterling sighed as he walked home from school. It had been three years since his family had moved to Macross Island. The novelty of living near an alien spaceship had lessened, than it had been when he first arrived. After all, no one but the military and the topmost government officials were allowed to go inside it. That brief look into the ship's interior during that news report four years ago had piqued the curiosity of multitudes around the globe. However, with the airtight security surrounding it and the military base that had been built nearby, no unauthorized person was able to come within half a mile of the craft. This included a blue-haired, fourteen-year-old with glasses.

His parents had a fit, when Max had decided to dye his hair blue. A lot of his classmates had taken to wearing wild colors. There were so many different hues to choose from and he had thought that a change in appearance would make him more with the 'in-crowd,' as he had always had a quiet and shy personality. His favorite color was ocean blue, and he even had his corrective lenses tinted to match the pigment that he now sported on his head. 

As he neared his house, he decided to take a slight detour. Going up a dirt pathway, he made his way up a steep, hilly incline, which led to a cliff that overlooked the city of Macross. From there, one could see just about everything on the island, including the alien battle fortress. Though most of the secret stuff was conducted either within the depths of the ship or at the base, curious spectators could look at the ship's exterior without any fear of being arrested for espionage. The place was a popular spot for tourists. 

When he came to the edge, he sat down and took out a pair of binoculars from his backpack. Looking through them, Max noted that the ship's hull had gotten smoother and much of its original olive drab coloring had been scraped away. He was beginning to see what appeared to be a command tower and reasoned that the military had begun constructing it. The officials had estimated that it would take at least another five or six years before the ship was considered space worthy.

The young boy sighed as he put his binoculars back into his pack. For years, he had dreamed of seeing what it was like inside that ship, but he knew that it was only a dream. The only way he could even get a chance was if he were to join the armed forces. His eyes turned wistfully skyward as he saw a group of fighters streak overhead. In addition to wanting to see the inside of the ship and going into space, he had also wanted to become a pilot. His bedroom was crowded with various plastic models. He knew all the basics about flying and aerial combat by heart. The excitement of soaring through the heavens had always held his interest.

However, his dreams seemed to be only just that, dreams. Pilot candidates with glasses were usually rejected and his parents were dead set against him enlisting in the military. It seemed that his destiny would only be as a spectator. 

----------

Speaking of spectator sports, on Tirol...

And to think that we were originally conceived to be nothing more than an off-world labor force, eh Lord Reno? The forty-foot woman remarked.

The Zentraedi commander of the Robotech Factory Defense Armada nodded as he and Azonia gazed upon a maturation chamber where another of the giant clones was gestating. Working at a mushroom-shaped console were two of the technicians who monitored the process. Both were human-sized and clad in armored body suits.

But of course, Azonia. Reno then gave the two diminutive technicians a condescending smirk. How fortunate for the Robotech Masters that we Zentraedi proved so formidable that we're now being relied on to fend off the Invid.

The first technician snarled behind his helmet at the subtle insult, but had to agree. We admit, we were initially surprised that the clones retained a penchant for individuality.

His cohort nodded. Indeed. It was our intention for the Zentraedi to simply be a functional workforce. By steering that trait towards competitive achievement in combat, we've managed to convert a potential problem into a bonus.

Reno's expression hardened. We are only too happy to be of service to you.

The first technician then said, Now, let us see this Quadrano Battalion you've been telling us about.

The two giants led the technicians to a balcony, which overlooked a huge area that was shaped like the Coliseum, (and was probably the same size). As the group took their seats, Reno began explaining the latest exercise in making the already fearsome warrior race even more deadly.

You spoke of the Zentraedi's ability to excel. Well, you are about to witness another pinnacle of Zentraedi achievement.

His copper-haired companion nodded as she continued with the explanations. I've taken the initiative of aggressively applying the principles of natural selection to create an elite fighting force. This is a demonstration of that process.

In the center of the arena stood a lone figure, surrounded by six heavily-armored soldiers, each equipped with a polearm-type weapon. The person in the middle however, was wearing nothing but a skintight outfit that resembled leotard, leather gloves and boots. On her left breast was the Zentraedi insignia. Her long, emerald green hair reached down toward the small of her back, and her large, bright green eyes were set in a penetrating stare that could burn through the hull of a cruiser. Her form was lithe and slender, but she cared not for her appearance as she waited for the signal to start the demonstration. In her right hand was a sharp but short knife.

Reno snickered as he gazed upon what he believed was a ridiculous display. What a foolish waste of resources! Why squander a perfectly functional unit on this exercise?

Azonia however, took on a smug expression. Watch and learn. She then cried out to the figure below. 

As soon as that order was uttered, the green-tressed giantess sprang into action, moving with all the speed, agility and grace of a jungle cat. In less than a heartbeat, she cut down her first adversary before he had a chance to raise up he weapon to defend himself. The knife in her hand flashed like a bolt of lightning, severing the soldier's arm before ripping into his chest.

Her five other opponents quickly began advancing on her before she could defend herself, but she easily swerved and dodged their attacks and proceeded to cut them to pieces. The soldiers had the advantage in raw power and numbers, but the female's speed and utter viciousness was awesome to behold. The arena echoed with the sounds of bones being crushed, limbs being quartered and the spattering of blood and other bodily fluids.

Four of the woman's opponents fell to the floor in dismembered ruin in under a minute and the last combatant received a thrown knife through the faceplate of his helmet. As the corpse dropped to the floor in a bloody heap, the female warrior simply took a deep breath and then just stood motionless, awaiting her next orders. Her expression had not changed throughout the carnage.

Reno's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as he had just witnessed the decimation of six armed and capable soldiers by one female. A small bead of sweat rolled down the right side of his face. Azonia's smug expression became more smug.

That... that was astounding! Reno remarked.

You have just witnessed the selection of the newest member of the Quadrano Battalion. Azonia announced proudly.

The two technicians were equally impressed, although they did have some misgivings.

Integrating women into the Zentraedi forces is _EXTREMELY_ dangerous. The first one said.

But a necessary risk to address the dire predicament that Zor has brought upon us. The second reminded.

Reno gulped as he continued to gaze upon the green-haired destroyer. So, why are they all females?

Azonia's expression became deadly as she replied. Because there is _NOTHING_ more fearsome than an angry female. 

----------

You did well today, Miriya. Azonia said as she congratulated the newest addition to the elite forces of the Zentraedi War Machine. Both women were in the command center of Azonia's cruiser.

Thank you Commander. The warrior woman was now dressed in a more conservative outfit, which consisted of a lavender military dress coat and utilitarian slacks and boots. However, the new and simple ensemble hugged her body's curves and still made her quite fetching.

I knew you had great promise when I first saw you. Azonia said as she motioned for her newest subordinate to follow her. And I expect you to perform equally if not better in combat.

I shall endeavor to meet all of your expectations. Miriya vowed as she walked with her superior.

I should think so, considering that you shall be among the very fortunate few who will pilot the best fighter in the Zentraedi Air Force. 

The blue-haired woman led her charge to an enormous hanger. There were rows of the standard Tactical Battlepods, as well as the Heavy and Light Artillery versions. There were also a few Officer's Pods, Tri-Thruster Fighters and Reconnaissance Pods. However, it was in a far corner of the hanger, which caught Mirya's attention.

Though she had been trained under the strictest of regimens in discipline and mental control, she was still in awe at what stood there. Its huge, top-heavy form seemed to invoke a feeling of overwhelming superiority as it towered over the two giantesses. Armed with a staggering payload of short-range missiles, twin auto-cannons mounted in the chest, a pair of triple-barreled particle cannons in the arms, and a navigational system, which gave it far superior maneuverability than all the other Zentraedi mecha combined, it was with little wonder why the Quadrano Unit was considered the cream of the armada's fighters. With its huge, back-mounted thrusters, it could outrace just about anything it went up against. Ironically, before being modified for combat, it had been originally designed for heavy mining on Tirol. Now, it had been transformed into a lethal suit of death.

With her superior's silent assent, Miriya immediately climbed into the open cockpit and began familiarizing herself with the controls. The arms of the mecha began moving as she worked the coarse and fine manipulator controls. The entire machine became an extension of her own body as she put it through some movements, ranging from the simple to more complex.

Azonia smiled as she watched Miriya figure out the Quadrano's mechanisms with surprising ease, and without referring to any kind of instruction manuals. There was no doubt about it. Miriya was a natural and would be instrumental in all of the Zentraedi's future battles, especially with their lifelong enemies, the savage Invid.

Currently, the Zentraedi's main forces were searching for Zor's battle fortress as it contained the last known Protoculture Matrix in existence. It was imperative to secure it as their own supplies were now limited, and the attacks from the Invid had been growing more frequent as of late. They were going to need all the Protoculture and ace fighters they could get and woe to anyone who got in their way! With warriors like Miriya on their side, nothing could stop them! 

----------

Earth...

Wow! That kid's totally unstoppable!

He's already beaten a dozen challengers!

Whoa! I never seen anyone play the game like that!

At the local arcade, Max Sterling smiled as he continued to push the fighter simulation game to its limit. Whenever he was feeling depressed about not becoming a pilot or seeing the inside of the alien vessel, he would always come to this place and lose himself in that loud, blinking bleeping world. In here, he could at least pretend that he was flying a real fighter. He liked this particular game as it allowed the player not only to fly through various landscapes, but also through space as well. There was a head-to-head option and Max usually beat any who challenged him.

Max didn't consider himself as an expert and his modest personality always led him to believe that all of his wins were nothing more than luck. However, what he didn't realize as he continued to play the game, was that his hidden and strangely given talents had begun to emerge.

I got you this time! His opponent said as he worked the control levers feverishly and continuously pressed the fire buttons, launching everything he had against his blue-haired adversary.

However, Max remained calm as he easily evaded each of his opponent's wild attacks and maneuvered his craft into position. His motions became even more finely tuned, as his reflexes began working on a level that was near-inhuman. 

The holographic screen suddenly flashed in a bright nimbus of light as Max's opponent was clipped by a flight of missiles and was then struck by a blast of autocannon fire. The enemy fighter de-rezzed into nothingness as the computer announced Max to be the winner.

Max's opponent, a large, stocky boy with spiky, brown hair grumbled as his fighter disappeared. However, unlike most of Max's previous challengers, Ben Dixon was a good loser as he stood up and extended his hand toward him.

Aw, I guess even the best fighter pilot has an off' day. Good game buddy.

Max smiled as he stood up and shook his opponent's hand. The larger boy's grip nearly made him wince as he nodded to him.

Thanks. And I guess I was just lucky. The name's Max Sterling. What's yours?

To be continued...

Author's Notes

As some Robotech Fans may have noticed, the scene of Miriya in the arena was taken directly from Issue #2 of Robotech, Love & War by Wildstorm Comics. Don't get me wrong, I love the series, but I feel that it's a bit short and there were a lot of possibilities for some more Max and Miriya scenes. I also feel that the original Robotech storyline also left a few gaps that could be turned into some untold stories and such.

I strongly recommend reading the fanfic Robotech: To Dream With the Stars by Bezerker Prime as it has been my inspiration as well as the original Robotech Series. My favorite part is of course the Macross Saga. 


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny is Hard to Ignore

ROBOTECH

**ACES OF HEARTS**

Disclaimer: Robotech and all characters mentioned in this fic are either fictional or belong to their respective creators.

**Chapter Two**

Destiny is Hard to Ignore

The Quadrano Unit looped and swerved in a zigzagging pattern, evading a murderous barrage of particle blasts and annihilation discs. The Invid fighters were having a tough time as they tried to overwhelm their enemy by sheer weight of numbers. However, the pilot within the Zentraedi mecha kept on evading their most diligent attempts to destroy her.

Miriya Parino tightened her grip on the controls of her fighter as she continued to engage the enemy. She had only started flying the Quadrano mecha three months ago, when the archenemies of the Zentraedi began making massive assaults on several outposts. Since the main forces, including the Imperial Class Fleet, were still occupied with finding Zor's battle fortress and its Protoculture Matrix, it was up to the Reserves and the Quadranos to protect the strongholds in key sectors. The giant space warriors' forces were already spread out too thin across the cosmos, and the Invid were taking advantage of that fact. As a result, the Zentraedi were sustaining considerable casualties.

The green-haired giantess gritted her teeth as she lined up an Invid Fighter in her sights. With a short burst from her particle cannons, she blew her target away and immediately began searching for the next. Despite being newly indoctrinated into the elite squadron of the Zentraedi Air Force, Miriya had proven her extraordinary talents early on, and racked up an impressive kill ratio with every battle. The more senior members of her group, plus her superiors were impressed by her tenacity and battle prowess. Now if they only had a thousand more like her... 

----------

Earth, 2005 A.D.

"Aw nuts! I thought I had you that time!" Ben Dixon remarked as his best friend once again beat him at the Fighter Simulator in the Macross City Arcade.

Max shrugged as he got out of his seat and patted his oversized companion on the shoulder. "It's okay Ben. I was just lucky, that's all."

Ben snorted with a bit while smiling in a sarcastic expression. "Yeah, I guess you've been on a lucky streak for what, ten months?"

"It's nothing, really." Max insisted as they walked out of the arcade and headed back to their neighborhood. "I mean, you're probably just in a slump. With a little more practice, you'll get better, then you'll start winning. I can tell that you've got what it takes to be a fighter pilot."

The compliment did wonders to raise Dixon's spirits as his expression brightened. Like Max, he too had been dreaming of becoming a fighter pilot and flying. They had often joked about enlisting in the Air Force and becoming wingmates. For Ben, he was already set to enlist once he was seventeen.

"Oh yeah! The bad guys had better watch out when Super Ace Dixon is in the air!" He let off a loud hoot of laughter, which Max joined in, though his heart wasn't really in it. 

For Max, it had always been a sore subject. The dream of becoming a pilot still remained nothing more than a dream. His parents were still dead set against letting their only child risk his life in the military. Even if he were accepted, his less than perfect eyesight would most likely keep him from ever sitting in a cockpit. It was that fact alone, which caused him to have very low self-confidence in his own skills. It was one thing to be a video game champ. It was quite another to be a fighter ace with your life always on the line every time you took to the air. He just didn't have what it took to be in a real fighter plane and that was it.

As the evening sky began to appear over their heads, the blue-haired fifteen-year-old looked up at the stars and sighed. As he saw what appeared to be a shooting star, he started to imagine himself as that streak of light as it raced across the heavens. 

----------

Miriya was like an untouchable comet as her fighter streaked across the heavens. It had been well over a year since her first combat assignment, and unlike many of her comrades, she had survived through the near-continuous attacks from the Invid. Countless numbers of Zentraedi, including members of the elite Quadrano Battalion had fallen to the their savage foes, but Parino had outlasted them all.

As she dove through a swarm of Invid Fighters that was attacking one of the Zentraedi's deep-space stations, her actions became ever bolder. With lethal precision and uncanny accuracy, she eliminated twelve of her adversaries in less than two minutes, littering the vacuum of space with debris and explosions. 

As the battle continued on, Miriya's adrenaline levels reached their peaks, which made her lust for battle increase ever more. During her first few encounters with the enemy, she had been uneasy and had made many mistakes. However, with each new confrontation, her skills had become more refined, and her reluctance and nervousness soon became non-existent. Eventually, she began hungering for greater challenges and with every victory, her confidence in her abilities grew, and grew... and grew. Soon, confidence began to turn into arrogance as more and more adversaries fell to her superior abilities. As a result, she began to take more chances, daring her foes to try and kill her. She was not afraid to take risks, for that is where the true test of one's mettle lay. Let her superiors remain in their safe command bridges and letting others do their work for them. It was the hands-on battle that Miriya craved and it was here in the thick of it, that she ruled over all.

An Invid got close enough to her Quadrano to get in position for a killing shot, but that was only because Miriya let him do so. Just as it was about to open fire, she instantly turned her mecha about and blasted him into oblivion. She let off a small, scornful laugh and continued to pick off her opponents. This was getting to be too easy! 

----------

Earth 2006 A.D.

Max knew that convincing his parents was not going to be easy.

"No! We've been through this before, Maximilian." Michael Sterling said firmly. Behind him, his wife Donna also nodded in agreement.

"But Dad, I really want to join up and..." Max began but was immediately cut off by his father. "Ben's planning to enlist next year and..."

"No! We will not let you endanger your life and that's final!"

"That's right, Max." His mother said as she added her own opinions. "The military is just too harsh and if you were to die in combat... we couldn't live with it."

Max became irritated at his mother's over-protectiveness. Though deep down he knew that she was only concerned for his safety. "But Mom, I'm not a little boy anymore! Why are you treating me like some helpless kid? I'm sixteen now. Joining up with the Armed Forces could help me get ahead in life."

"Oh? And how does fighting and killing others going to help you get ahead?" His father asked.

"I could learn more than just being able to fight." Max insisted. "They can teach me stuff about technology and pay for my education. You told me that money's really tight and getting into college is going to be hard. If I enlist, they can give me a diploma!"

"All those smarts and money won't mean a damn if you get killed in some useless war. I used to serve in the Global War, and I saw a lot of good friends die needlessly. All of them had potential, and they were never able to live out their hopes and dreams, because they ended up dead on some God-forsaken battlefield. I won't lose my son to war."

"We're not at war now."

"But we _WILL_ be someday. When that alien ship is repaired, there's going to be war, make no doubt about that." Michael thought back to all of the news reports he had seen. The Anti-Unification Forces had been waging acts of terrorism and such against the United Earth government, over the last year. Much of those acts had dealt with the rebuilding of the alien craft, now dubbed the SDF-1. The battle fortress was a symbol of the government's strength and those who opposed the government saw it as a prime target. Security around the SDF-1 had greatly increased since. Max's father didn't want his son to be anywhere near that warship.

"Can't I decide for myself? I was planning to attend flight school and..."

His father snorted a bit as his anger over his son's rebellion grew. "Hmpf! And just how far are you going to get? The last I heard, pilots with glasses aren't in great demand." He immediately regretted his words as he saw the hurt look in his son's expression. 

Max managed to rein in his desire to verbally lash out at his father, but decided that such an action would only compound the problem. At the moment, he was just too angry to argue anymore. Without another word, he turned and walked toward his room.

"Max! Max!" His father called to him, but his son decided not to heed him as he quietly closed his door behind him.

Donna walked up and put a comforting hand on her husband's shoulder. "Let's give him some time. I'm sure that he'll come around." 

----------

"Don't worry Mr. Sterling. Max is fine here with us." Ben Dixon's father assured as he spoke with Max's father on the telephone.

Max had caused quite an uproar when he suddenly disappeared from his home. However, his parents were relieved when they were told that their son was staying at his best friend's house. Though they wanted him back right away, Ben and his family managed to convince them to allow him to stay for a few days, to give him some time to think things out.

After reassuring the Sterlings several times that their son would be fine, Mr. Dixon walked over to Ben's room where Ben and Max were sharing. Currently, Ben was out with his mother at the family dry cleaning business. As he opened up the door and saw Max sitting on a chair staring out the window at the skies, he held out the cordless phone to him.

"Max, would you like to talk to your parents?"

The blue-haired teen did not answer.

"Max?"

Silence continued.

After a long while, Ben's dad got the message and spoke into the receiver. "Max can't come to the phone right now. Yes, I understand. I'm sure things will turn out all right. All right then. Thank you. Good-bye."

Just as Mr. Dixon put down the receiver and was about to address Max, a huge flash of light, followed by a series of tremendous blasts of noise that rocked the neighborhood.

Max was immediately jolted out of his reverie as he saw several plumes of black smoke rising in the distance. His eyes widened and he felt a shiver go down his spine as he saw that those pillars were in the vicinity of the Dixon Dry Cleaners and... the Sterling Home.

----------

A week later...

Max bowed his head in sorrow as his parents' coffins were laid to rest at the Macross cemetery. He made no effort to hide his tears as the Dixon family stood behind him in mourning.

It had been a freak accident. The Anti-Unification Force had planted a car bomb near the Dixon Dry Cleaners as many of the enlisted men had their uniforms cleaned there. By some twist of fate, no soldiers were killed when the bomb was set off, but the blast had caused a nearby gas main to explode and caused a chain reaction, destroying several suburban houses, including Max's. His father and mother had been killed instantly.

As the reverend ended with the phrase, 'ashes to ashes, dust to dust' and the graves were being filled in, Max sank to his knees. Raising his right hand to his forehead, he touched his brow, then brought it down to touch his chest. He followed the motion by touching his left shoulder then his right, finishing the gesture. 

----------

"I keep thinking about what I said to them when I last saw them." Max said quietly as he nursed a cup of tea at the Dixon home. "Before the explosion, Dad wanted to talk to me, and I didn't want to listen. Now it's too late."

"Max, we're all very sorry about what happened." Mrs. Dixon said as she and her family sat around the dining table with the last member of the Sterlings. Without any other relatives and being under 18, Max would most likely be sent to live in a foster home.

"It's kind of ironic. Mom and Dad were against my idea of enlisting in the Armed Forces, because they were scared of losing me in action, and now because of the bombing against the military, they're... gone."

"Max, you couldn't have known what would happen, and I'm certain that your parents only thought of your safety." Ben's father said.

Max however, was still deep in depression and sorrow as he bowed down his head and started to cry again. 

----------

Dolza's Flagship...

"I must admit that your Quadrano Battalion is quite impressive." The eighty-foot tall commander of the Zentraedi remarked as he spoke with Azonia via a personal comlink. "I am especially impressed with that pilot Miriya Parino."

"Thank you Lord Dolza." Miriya's superior replied. "Though I must admit that we have been taking on considerable casualties as late. The Invid have been getting more tenacious and our resources are becoming strained, especially since our Protoculture reserves are getting low. Has there been any news from Breetai about Zor's battle fortress?"

"Nothing so far." Dolza said. "However, recently he had sent me a communiqué about a sector on the outer fringes of a galaxy that we are unfamiliar with. It is a likely place where that traitor Zor could have sent the battle fortress, since the database we had procured from his lab does make many references to it. Breetai intends to search that area once he is finished with the one he is currently in."

"Why does he not just go to that system now?"

"Currently, he has the entire Imperial Class Fleet spread out over the sector he is in now, and it will take some time for him to recall it. Furthermore, with the Invid constantly attacking our forces, and especially near our homeworld, we cannot risk sending out a sizeable amount of our ships on what may be a false lead. We have to deal with the Invid first, and destroy enough of their forces to give us time to find the Protoculture Matrix. That is why I am depending on you and your Quadranos, Azonia. For the glory of the Zentaedi."

"Sir." Azonia gave him a salute before signing off. 

----------

"You wanted to speak with me, Commander?"

Azonia motioned for Miriya to sit as she nodded. "Yes Miriya. I would like to first congratulate you on your latest victories over the Invid forces. Your skills and dedication to the Zentraedi Imperative is an inspiration to us all."

"Thank you, Azonia. I appreciate your confidence in me. But I feel that you didn't call me here to simply praise my efforts."

"Correct." Azonia affirmed as she brought up an image of a heavily damaged Quadrano Unit. Since the Zentraedi were unable to repair their own mecha, (mostly because the Robotech Masters had withheld such information in order to keep the giants dependent on them), each damaged machine meant that they would have one less weapon to use against their enemies.

"Commander?" Miriya pressed.

"You are one of the finest pilots, if not the best, that the Zentraedi have ever produced. Your battle record has impressed even Lord Dolza himself. However, there is the considerable matter of the cost of having you."

"Cost?"

"Yes. As you know, our resources are not inexhaustible, especially without any new sources of Protoculture to draw from. And those Quadrano Fighters don't come cheap."

"But Commander, I destroyed the enemy..."

"Yes, you destroyed the enemy. However, in doing so, you have brought back several damaged units that are no longer fit for combat."

"There are some aspects of combat that are unavoidable." Miriya stated.

"Yes, but the instances in which these fighters were damaged, those aspects _COULD_ have been avoided. I've been looking over your conduct from the past few battles and you have been getting reckless. There have been reports of you breaking formation, disobeying direct orders, taking damage that could easily have been avoided, and even getting into fights with superior officers. I know you like to take risks and be challenged, but your actions are becoming more troublesome for us as well as the enemy. You're becoming a loose cannon like Khyron."

Miriya snorted at the mention of infamous commander of the Seventh Mechanized Fleet. "With all due respect, Azonia, don't compare me with the Backstabber. Unlike him, I _KNOW_ the difference between enemy and ally. And as for my conduct in battle, it is not my fault that my comrades aren't able to keep up with me. The loss of one or two fighters is a small price to pay to destroy our enemies."

Azonia's eyes narrowed at Miriya's arrogance. All of her victories were a testament to her battle prowess, but they were also making her more brazen. It was one thing to revel in glorious battle, but it was quite another to have overconfidence interfere with the primary objective. At the rate things were going Miriya might not have a Quadrano Unit to pilot by the time Breetai finally located Zor's battle fortress. It was bad enough that Khyron's reckless behavior was causing his division to be using up men and machines faster than they could be replaced. She couldn't have the elite of the Zentraedi forces short on weapons and supplies, nor have her top ace without a Quadrano to fight in during crucial conflicts.

Since Miriya wanted to be challenged, Azonia decided to give her one. She ordered her best pilot to keep her next fighter for as long as she could. Until the last Protoculture Matrix was found, Miriya would get no replacements if she were to fly recklessly again. She was also to follow orders to the letter, and work with the other pilots, rather than try to build up her own reputation and grab all the glory. 

----------

The green-haired giantess grumbled as she headed back toward her quarters. She couldn't believe that Azonia was concerned about how many Quadranos were lost in their battles with the Invid. Since when was the Zentraedi concerned with petty details like that? She did her job like no one else could do. Even her closest rivals' kill records in the Quadrano Battalion, were nowhere near hers. She shouldn't be restricted like this!

Unfortunately, Azonia was not budging on the matter and Mriya had no choice but to follow her new limitations until Breetai located the lost battle fortress, which she hoped was soon. She wanted to be in the thick of things, for it was in the heat of battle, that she truly lived.

Her commander was right about one thing. Achieving victory had become too easy as of late. Miriya always loved a good challenge, to get her blood pumping and that possibility of losing everything in a single moment, was what she thrived on. However, the Invid had no ace pilots that came close to her caliber, and she had even been baiting them by letting them get close enough to kill her. In these instances, her fighter took more damage than necessary and she had come relatively close to being sent to the Great Beyond a few times. However, her superior skills always pulled her through and even these brushes with death were beginning to get tiresome. Was there not a single person who could put her skills to the ultimate test? All she wanted is to fulfill her destiny as the ultimate pilot, and the only way for her to do that is to beat an opponent with all of her abilities. Whoever her ultimate opponent may be, when she beat him, she could claim the undisputed title of Ace among Aces. 

----------

Earth, 2008 A.D.

Hey Max, check it out. They're going to launch the SDF-1 about as early as next year. Ben gestured to the front page of the Macross newspaper.

The son of Michael and Donna Sterling nodded as he took the paper and began cutting out the article for his scrapbook. He had been collecting everything about the SDF-1 and various noted pilots of the newly-made Robotech Defense Force. There had been a large number of stories concerning Roy Fokker, who had been one of the few pilots to have survived the Global Civil War and one of the first people to enter the alien vessel when it first crashed nine years ago. Just recently, the United Earth Government had announced a new military force based on the alien technology found in the ship. Along with the new Armor carriers already in orbit around the Earth and patrolling the space beyond Mars, the new weapons and the SDF-1 would be Earth's greatest defenders against any threat to the human race.

All of this had excited Max and had lifted his spirits somewhat after the death of his parents. He had been staying with the Dixons, though out of respect for his deceased family, he had not enlisted with the military and concentrated instead on finishing school. However, a day did not go by that he did not daydream of soaring through the heavens and living life at lightspeed. He was very interested at the rumors of a new kind of fighter that had been developed by the alien science that was dubbed as Robotech. According to some reports, it took piloting to a whole new level. 

----------

Somewhere near the outer edges of the Andromeda System...

So Exedore, you are certain that the battle fortress came through this sector and is now somewhere in that minor planetary system? Breetai asked as he and his advisor gazed upon a star chart that was depicted on the main monitor of the Zentraedi flagship.

The shorter, red-haired Zentraedi, almost a dwarf by his race's standards, nodded as he pointed to an area, which coincided with Earth's solar system. Yes. The Protoculture signature of Zor's battle fortress is definitely coming from there. It is very faint, but it is unmistakable. The reason why it has taken us this long to pinpoint it, is because it had sent out numerous false trails during its extended hyperspace fold jump.

Excellent. Our long quest is almost at an end. The Invid have been repelled back to their home system now and this would be an excellent opportunity to retrieve the Protoculture Matrix.

Yes, we have the reserve forces and Quadrano Battalion to thank for keeping the Invid at bay. Exedore agreed. Shall we call in the Imperial Class Fleet?

The giant commander with a metal plate covering half his face considered Exedore's suggestion, then shook his head. No, I do not believe that we will need such a large force to pick up the battle fortress. I severely doubt we will encounter anything that can stand up to an expeditionary force. The battle fortress was manned by a skeleton crew when it escaped. I don't believe it would be necessary to mobilize a larger force for such a simple task.

Very well, sir.

Begin calling in the fifth and seventh divisions and head for that star system. 

----------

February 2009 A.D.

Wow! That guy must be some kind of combat ace! Ben cried out as he and Max watched the air show performance. The new Veritech fighters were wonders to behold, but to everyone's surprise, including the show's announcer Roy Fokker, a certain somebody had decided to get into the act.

Max shook his head as he watched a red and white fanjet shoot up into the sky like a rocket, while the other Veritechs peeled away in graceful arcs. Nah, judging from that fanjet, I'm pretty sure that it's amateur flying champ Rick Hunter. He then shrugged his shoulders. Besides, he's just using a simple booster climb technique that was pioneered by veteran pilot Roy Fokker.

If you're such an expert, how come you didn't join the military? Dixon asked. The reason why he hadn't joined up yet was the fact that his family's dry cleaning business had increased and his parents needed their son's help to keep up with the customers.

Though it was a sensitive subject for Max as memories of his parents were never far from his mind, he tapped the side of his lenses and gave him a lopsided smile. Well, for starters, they don't take guys with glasses.

Ben let off a laugh. No kidding! Imagine _YOU_ as a pilot! Ha ha ha ha! Though he meant nothing insulting against his best friend, the image of the quiet and shy Max in a cockpit was amusing. Then his stomach growled. I'm starving! Let's find ourselves a big steakhouse!

Max sighed as he followed his friend. As they walked, Max made an off-handed observation. It seems like the United Earth Forces are really rushing to get the SDF-1 launched on schedule.

Ben nodded. It's been great for my parents' dry cleaning shop. They get a ton of business from the soldiers.

That's just it. Max pointed out. The economy of Macross Island is completely driven by the military. Any idea what your parents are gonna do when the SDF-1 leaves?

That got the stocky teen to thinking. Gosh, I never really thought about that. I wonder how the crew would get their cleaning done... At that point, he noticed that his blue-haired companion was not paying attention as he was looked back toward the SDF-1. Uh... Max? Hello?

Max pointed out with his right arm and cried out. Ben, have you ever seen the SDF-1 do _THAT_?

At that moment, the sky turned bright orange-red as the SDF-1's forward booms spread out like the tines of a giant tuning fork and energy waves began crackling between them with a deafening whine. Then all of a sudden, a huge blast of utter annihilation shot forward, causing the entire island to tremble. The beam tore across the surface of the ocean before splitting up into two separate blasts and arcing upward toward the sky.

On the ground, both Max and Ben picked themselves up, just as everyone did.

That was _SO COOL_!

I don't think that was part of the show. Max said as he looked about. Soldiers began running toward their battle stations as alarms began to blare. Then he started to hear a female voice on a loudspeaker.

_ATTENTION! ALL CREW TO BATTLE STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_

Pilots began scrambling for their fighters as the island's surface-to-air missile systems let loose with huge barrages toward the heavens. Explosions began dotting the skies as death and destruction began raining down on Macross Island.

Oh no! The Anti-Unification Forces must be about to invade the island! Ben cried out as he held his head between his hands in a panic.

Hmmm, something's very different about this. Max commented as he watched several fighters take off. This attack's coming from far above us.

At this point, the female announcer began addressing the civilians.

_ATTENTION ALL CIVILIANS! PLEASE REPORT TO THE NEAREST EMERGENCY SHELTER!_

Alright Max, I think we should take a hint. Max?

The teen looked about, but Max was nowhere in sight. 

----------

The bespectacled youth looked up and saw strange-looking craft mixing it up with the new Robotech fighters of the Earth. Veritechs swooped, rolled and dived, releasing deadly missiles and streams of autocannon fire. Explosions continued to dot the skies as fighters on both sides fell.

Max caught sight of a white and yellow Veritech that had Jolly Roger tailfins. The fighter made a tight, inverted turn and was on the tail of an alien craft. He immediately recognized the maneuver from a fighter manual he had read in school.

That must be Lieutenant Commander Fokker.

Fokker's fighter let loose with a missile and caught his opponent from behind. The vessel's aft section exploded. The stricken ship began hurtling down toward the ground... right where Max was standing.

The blue-haired teen barely had time to run for cover as the Zentraedi fighter plowed through the side of a building and dug a trench into the street. It skidded to a stop some 100 meters from where Max was. As he gazed upon the wreckage he could easily tell that this was definitely NOT an Anti-Unification Fighter. After all, the thing was so big, that the pilot would have to be fifty feet tall.

That was when the ship's canopy shuddered open to reveal...

Holy Mother of...!

The figure was huge. Garbed in a kind of armored flight-suit, the Zentraedi pilot stepped forward and looked about. He was in a bit of a disoriented state after crashing and did not notice the tiny human standing on the ground in front of him. He took a step forward and his foot casually crushed a car right beside Maximilian. The youth was in such a state of shock, that he didn't make a single move. He would have joined the car in oblivion, had it not been a lucky event.

Before the giant being could take another step, his massive body jerked and staggered backward as huge autocannon rounds suddenly began raining down from above. The alien toppled dead onto his back with a thunderous crash and Max held up his arms to protect himself from the debris that was kicked up from the impact. That was when he heard the roar of jet engines. He looked up and saw a strange-looking craft that resembled the Veritechs he had observed at the air show. However, the thing had its engines pointing downward on what appeared to be legs. It also had arms protruding from its sides, Clamped in its right metalshod hand was a wicked-looking cannon weapon like a space-age rifle. Then he heard a voice over a loudspeaker.

What are you doing here, kid? The city is supposed to be evacuated!

Wha..? What's going on?

No time to explain... hold still!

The strange machine landed and extended it right hand toward max after transferring its weapon to its left. The front of the fighter opened up to reveal a pilot in a two-seater cockpit. With unbelievable fine-control, Max was hoisted up toward the cockpit and was gently placed in the seat behind the pilot. The pilot, a man who was wearing an elaborate helmet, smiled at him as his canopy began closing.

Hi, I'm Lieutenant Johnny Wolfe. What's your name?

Max... Max Sterling. What... what IS this thing you're piloting.

Well Max, I'm afraid that's classified and you're lucky that you didn't end up a skid mark under that _ALIEN_ fighter back there.

Max took several deep breaths to calm himself down then he saw something big begin to rise from the island.

Look! The SDF-1! It's taking off!

Lt. Wolfe gritted his teeth and swore. Damn! that means that the countdown has begun! We gotta get out of here _NOW!_

Countdown? _WHAT COUNTDOWN?!_

----------

At one of the main shelters, Ben and his family were crowding through the entrance with all the other inhabitants of Macross Island. More than 70,000 people would be crammed into the specially designed bunkers. As they went into the reinforced structures, Ben wondered just where his friend was and hoped that he had made it to one of the other shelters. 

----------

Out in near-Earth orbit...

Max couldn't believe he was actually skimming along the stratosphere in a jet fighter. What kind of power did this Veritech use? He had seen it transform from that strange bird-like form into that of a conventional fighter plane and now he and Wolfe were rendezvousing with the SDF-1!

This is VT-101 on the approach to SDF-1. Request landing instructions. Wolfe said into his communicator.

Roger. You are cleared for landing in Bay Five-Zero-Four and make it quick. The female operator responded. We're about to execute a space fold.

What's a space fold? Max asked. 

----------

Oh, I hope this doesn't permanently affect the business. Ben's father moaned as he and his family huddled with all the other people of Macross Island.

Ben's mother looked to her son and asked, Ben, are you sure these shelters are completely safe?

Ben, keeping up a brave front, smiled and replied. No sweat! These shelters are completely airtight and are designed to withstand weapons of mass destruction!

Suddenly, everything shuddered as a strange light blanketed all.

----------

Breetai was more than surprised at what had just happened.

_A FOLD! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!_

Impossible at that altitude! Exedore cried out.

_IMPOSSIBLE OR NOT, THEY DID IT!_ Breetai growled as he began ordering his bridge crew to begin tracking the battle fortress. 

----------

Somewhere near the orbit of Pluto...

The heavy doors to the shelter creaked open, bathing the huddled masses in searchlights. Men dressed in environmental suits began streaming in to check on the occupants and administer emergency care.

Ben and his parents were greeted by a medic as they were being led with the rest of the populace to special transports.

Is everyone all right here? The medic asked.

Uh... yeah. The burly adolescent replied. So where are we?

The medic took a deep breath before replying. We're... a _LONG_ way from home. 

----------

Several days later....

The planet Pluto! In less than a blink of an eye, Max had traveled further than any astronaut had ever gone. As he looked out of an observation port, his gaze fell upon the mass of ice which had once been his home. Macross Island floated in the void. His mood became more somber as he made out the features of his hometown and estimated where his house used to be. Then he looked toward the place where the cemetery had been. Deep within that mass of ice, the remains of his parents were entombed. As the SDF-1 was already making the slow and arduous journey back to Earth, he made bid his final good-byes to his family. It was a sure thing that he wouldn't be able to visit their graves after today.

The irony of the situation was almost laughable. His parents had forbidden him to go out into space and risk his life in the military. Now, here he was, aboard the symbol of the military's might and traveling among the stars. And when he returned to the Earth, his parents would still be floating among he cosmos.

A single tear poured down his cheek as Macross Island floated further and further away. 

----------

Breetai's flagship...

Azonia, I am transmitting the coordinates of the star system where we located Zor's battle fortress.

The female commanded smiled as she responded. Am I to assume that the Great Lord Breetai already requires reinforcements for this simple task?

If I want your help, I'll ask for it. Breetai growled. It appears that the third planet was not completely void of intelligent life. The primitive natives have managed to reconstruct Zor's battle fortress and take advantage of its capabilities.

The Zentraedi warlord took on a serious expression. Our mission has taken on the delicate requirement of eliminating their defensive forces without damaging the battle fortress itself. 

----------

Azonia smiled as she knew that she had the means to do just that.

If deadly precision is needed, I have the perfect weapon for the task! 

----------

Miriya smiled as she received a communiqué from Azonia. Now this was the opportunity for her to truly shine and woe to anyone who got in her way!

To be continued... 

Author's Notes

If Miriya sounds cocky and egotistical in this chapter, well that's because she is! Miriya is proud of her skills and it was due to that pride, plus her own desire to be challenged, which eventually led to her confrontation with Max Sterling. 

For Robotech fans, you'll find some of these scenes in Issue #1 of Robotech Love and War. I know it's out of order, but I feel that this sequence fits better as Miriya had already been recognized as an ace pilot long before the first Robotech War in the Macross Saga, so having her as a newly-admitted Quadrano pilot at the beginning didn't make much sense.

In any case, the Macross Saga has begun and Max will decide on the path towards his ultimate destiny. On the other side, Miriya will be encountering the Micronians, See you then! 


	3. Chapter 3: Moving Forward

ROBOTECH

**ACES OF HEARTS**

Disclaimer: Robotech belongs to its original creators and if anyone is going to bother me with legal technicalities, I'll have the SDF-1's main gun charged up and ready to fire.

: Thoughts

**Chapter 3**

Moving Forward

May 2009 A.D.

Three months...

It had been three long, and very interesting months since the SDF-1 had accidentally found itself on the farthest reaches of the Earth's Solar System. Along with raw graduates of the Robotech Defense Forces (RDF), were the 70,000 survivors of Macross Island, which had been transplanted, along with a huge amount of ocean, into the orbit of the planet Pluto. Among those survivors were two teens who were trying to make the best of their situation, in the only way they knew how, in fierce combat. 

----------

"All right you suckers, come and get some!" Ben cried out as he drove his Veritech directly into a swarm of Battlepods. However, against such odds, his enthusiasm quickly turned into shock as he found himself targeted by a flock of sizzling missiles and laser bolts. His fighter was blown to pieces before he even had a chance to engage his own weapons. He was immediately engulfed in a huge explosion and then...

"_GAME OVER._"

"Oh."

Ben got up dejectedly from the machine's seat and walked away from it while scratching the back of his head. He hadn't lasted 30 seconds.

"Sheesh. Even the best fighter pilot has an off day."

As the stocky teen made his way through the noisy and blinking world of the Close Encounters Arcade, he noticed that a large group of people were crowded around the holographic fighting game called Amazon Princess. The center was alive with flashing images and metallic sparks as blades were furiously clashing against each other.

"Pardon me. Scuse me. Comin' thru. On your left."

When Ben made it to the center and looked over the railing, he let off a short chuckle as he saw who was beating the game.

"I shoulda known."

Max was currently fighting the final Boss Character of the highest level, which happened to be a voluptuous and scantily-clad warrior woman with brown hair. The holographic image was dressed in an armored bikini and was wielding a two-handled broadsword. Max was fighting with a wide-bladed sword that was ridiculously long and clumsy-looking, while dressed in holographic samurai armor. Despite his opponent's ferocity, speed and expert maneuvers, Max countered each attack and forced the computerized maiden back. The crowds that were cheering around the arena were astonished at the blue-haired reflexes and agility. The game's sensors were having a hard time of keeping up with Max's movements.

The game reached its climax as Max parried his adversary's blade and had the opportunity to send her into video game oblivion.

"_YEAH! FINISH HER!_" Several spectators cried out, expecting him to deliver the deathblow.

However, Max had other ideas as he knocked the sword out of the Amazon Princess' hand sand forced her to her knees. He smiled down at the image and held out a hand to her. "It's much _MORE_ challenging to spare your opponent." 

At that moment, the image and his armor disappeared as the computer announced that Max was the victor. Max's expression was one of slight disappointment as his friend came up to him.

"HA! If only she were real, eh Max?"

Ben's friend smiled good-naturedly at him and asked, "So, Ben, how did your game go?"

The larger boy scratched the back of his head while laughing nervously. "Oh, you know..."

At that moment, a huge impact caused the entire ship to shudder. Sirens began to go off as Captain Gloval's voice was heard over the P.A. System.

"_ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS! THIS IS CAPTAIN GLOVAL. WE HAVE ENCOUNTERED ENEMY FORCES. FOR YOUR SAFETY, I'M ISSUING A CITY-WIDE ALERT. ALL CITIZENS ARE TO PROCEED IMMEDIATELY TO THE NEAREST DESIGNATED SHELTER. THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_" 

----------

Hey Max! We're supposed to be in a shelter by now!" Ben called out to his friend as they made their way towards an observation port.

"Yeah, but you can get the best view of the Veritech launches here." Max replied as he looked out of the window and watched the fighters take off to engage the enemy. 

The SDF-1 was currently in its transformed state and resembled a gigantic Battloid with twin towers mounted on its shoulders. The format change had devastated the reconstructed Macross City within its interior and the city had to be rebuilt from scratch again. As the battle-fortress made its way through the rings of Saturn, Max continued to gaze out into space and watched the conflict rage between the RDF and the alien enemy. The tiny explosions and the movements of the fighters fascinated him, but the background of giant ice fragments, reminded him of Macross Island, which they had left near Pluto ninety days ago. This made him bring up mental images of his parents and their stance against him joining the military. This of course, tore at his desire to get into the action and live out his dream of becoming a pilot.

When the silence went on long enough, Ben let off a loud sigh.

"This is boring. Can you believe that? I'm bored. We're living inside a city reconstructed inside a spaceship, and I actually found a way be _BORED_!"

Max matched Ben's sigh with his own. "Me too."

This admission caught Ben by surprise. He had always thought Max as a laid-back, go-with-the-flow kind of person, who accepted his lot in life.

"_REALLY?_"

The teen with a blue tint in his hair nodded. "Yeah, the action's out there... with the Veritech squadrons."

This caused Ben to brighten up as he walked up to his buddy. "Well, say no more, my good friend. Have I got news for you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Two recruiters from the RDF came to my folks' store to put a poster up in the window. The RDF is actively recruiting new cadets!"

"Are you serious?" A gleam in Max's eye began to show.

"Max Sterling... would I lie to you? We have _GOT_ to sign up. This is... this is _HUGE_!"

Max smiled at the prospect of fulfilling his childhood dream, but then his expression saddened as an image of his parents came back to him. He bowed his head sadly and turned away from Ben to gaze once more at the battle raging in space.

"Buddy? What's wrong? Aren't you excited?"

"I... can't. Its not that I dont want to... I really do want it... but... I cant."

"Huh?" This got Ben confused again. First Max was getting excited about joining the RDF, and now he was saying no? What was going on?

"You... can go ahead, Ben."

"What?!" 

----------

Somewhere on the other side of the galaxy...

"What?!" Miriya exclaimed as she had just received her new orders. 

After she had received the news of Breetai's fleet locating the missing battle fortress, the green-haired ace of the Quadranos had believed that the restrictions, that had been imposed on her by Azonia, would be lifted. She had been expecting to be assigned to the sector where the battle fortress had been located and be thrust once again into glorious battle. She had been hearing reports about the enemy who were in possession of Zor's ship and how they were giving even the mighty Breetai a hard time. Logically, the Quadranos would be called in to deal with them.

However, that was not to be. Azonia's fleet was to be held back in reserve and with it, her Quadrano Battalion. There was even talk that Khyron's division might be called in to deal with the puny Micronian enemy. The Backstabber of all people!

Miriya felt the need to burn off some stress, but with the standing orders of not to damage her only mecha unduly, she couldn't go out and casually destroy anything that ran across her path. She could only pace about in her quarters and continue to fume about her situation. She was the greatest of all the Zentraedi pilots, damn it! Why were they holding her back? She should not be denied her destiny! 

----------

"Aw c'mon Max! This our big chance! It's the chance of a lifetime! We've always dreamed of doing this and now we can! Destiny only knocks on your door once and you'd better answer when it does!"

"I know... but... I..."

"Now don't you say that can't' word again, cause I ain't hearing it!" Ben put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Now you'd better tell me why you're gettin' cold feet all of a sudden. I ain't gonna enlist unless you're there with me! We've always done stuff together! It's Ben and Max to the end!"

"I know, but..."

"But what Max? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just drag you to the recruiter's office and force you to sign on the dotted line?"

The son of Michael and Donna Sterling too a deep breath, and turned to face his friend. After a long pause, he gave his answer in a quiet, somber voice. "It's because... I'd be betraying my parents' memory if I joined up."

Ben's expression softened up as he remembered how much Max's parents had been against the notion of their son enlisting in the military. He also recalled how distraught his friend had been when his father and mother were cruelly taken from him, and how their son regretted his last words to them before they were killed. It made sense as to why Max had not joined the RDF after all this time, even though it was obvious that he wanted to.

"Max... I'm sorry. I didn't know just how much it hurt you..."

"That's okay, Ben. It's not your fault. It's just that..."

_**BUH-WHOOM!**_

The two friends were knocked off their feet as the SDF-1 shuddered from a massive impact. As they scrambled back up, they looked out the observation window and saw a sight that made their blood run cold. A huge Zentraedi battle cruiser was bearing down on the battle fortress with weapons blazing. What was unbelievable was the fact that the SDF-1 wasn't firing back.

"What's going on?!" Ben cried out as he and Max stared at the huge alien craft.

Max was feeling a chill race down his spine as he saw three, huge circles of green-white light race across the surface of the SDF-1. Each was about the size of a baseball field and were being moved to intercept incoming shots from the enemy cruiser.

_I don't get it, why aren't they firing the Main Gun?_ Max wondered as the warship continued to advance toward them. It was then that he saw a several vapor trails corkscrewing toward where he and Ben were standing. There was no time to run for cover as he braced for the end.

A split second before impact, one of the shields of the Pinpoint Barrier System slid over the area and took the brunt of the missile salvo. The section shuddered, but did not collapse as the warheads exploded against the shield. A second later, the shield came back up to full strength and raced away to intercept another shot.

It took Ben and Max several moments to bring themselves back to reality after only narrowly being saved. The SDF-1 continued to tremble as several direct hits got past the three protective shields. As more and more shots continued to punish the ship, Max began to get a feeling of foreboding. Was this it? Was this the end?

It was then that the vessel suddenly lurched forward, causing the two teens to be thrown off their feet again. Max was the first to recover as he braced himself against the railing and looked out the window. What he saw was simply unbelievable.

The SDF-1 held out one of its appendages, which happened to be the carrier Daedalus, and focused its three barriers at its front. The bow of the carrier, which looked like a can-opener, punched through the nose of the alien cruiser and embedded itself deep within. A minute later, bulges began to appear along the hull of the enemy vessel as explosions rocked its insides. Using its pectoral thrusters, the SDF-1 pulled away from its foe and extracting its arm from the nose, just as the Zentraedi cruiser went into its death throes. Ben and Max had to shield their eyes to keep from being blinded from the resulting explosion as the RDF scored its first major victory in what would later be called the Battle of Saturn's Rings. 

----------

Later...

Max was deep in thought as he watched the news on the TV in his room. The announcer praised the courage and ingenuity of the RDF forces, as they had overcome overwhelming odds and won a great victory. The strategy that was called the Daedalus Maneuver, was a shining example of human bravery and how just one person (namely Commander Lisa Hayes who had come up with the idea), can make a difference. 

As Max listened in on the newscast, he began seeing things in a new light. Just what good was he doing in just moping around? His parents were gone and there was nothing he could do about that. There was a ruthless enemy that was out there and thousands of innocents that needed to be protected. If he could do something, even a small bit to make things better, then wouldn't it be worth it? Surely, if they were still alive, his parents would have approved. 

----------

The next day...

"Man! I can't believe it! We're actually gonna do it!" Ben said excitedly as he and Max walked toward the RDF Recruitment Office.

"Yeah." Max said firmly as they neared their destination.

"So what made you change your mind?"

Max gave his closest friend his whimsical smile. "I was thinking about what had happened yesterday and I realized that Mom and Dad only wanted to keep me safe, because they thought I wasn't strong enough for the military. Well, I want to _PROVE_ that I am strong enough, not only to protect myself, but to protect everyone on board this ship! I want to prove that I can do it, even with these!" He tapped his glasses with his right index finger, then patted Ben's right shoulder with his left hand. "And as long as I've got friends like you by my side, there isn't anything that I can't face!"

"Damn straight buddy!" Ben gave Max a hard pat on the back, which almost made him fall forward. "We're gonna have one _HELL_ of a tour of duty! And with all the hours I clocked on Battloid Attack, how could the RDF turn me away? Heh, I'm probably already flight certified, so I can help you get in too!"

Max developed a large sweatdrop as they entered the recruitment office.

"Can I help you boys?" The officer behind the administration desk asked.

"Yes sir. We are here to enlist in the Robotech Defense Force!" Ben replied.

"We want to be Veritech fighter pilots." Max added with a determined tone.

The recruiting officer gave each boy a once over, and gave Max an especially long gaze. Normally, he would have rejected a candidate with glasses for the Veritech Squadrons, but there was just something about him that seemed to make him stand out as someone very special.

"You boys think you've got what it takes to be pilots, eh? Well, we'll soon fond out..." 

----------

October 2009 A.D. Dolza's flagship...

Miriya let off a snort of disdain as she read the latest reports. It seemed that the Micronians were proving to be more difficult to handle than the great Breetai thought. If he had called in Azonia's fleet and the Quadranos sooner, than the battle fortress would have been in Zentraedi hands by now. So far, his tactics had been inefficient as well as ineffectual, and now he was calling in Khyron's Seventh Mechanized Fleet to prepare a trap for the SDF-1 on the fourth planet of the Micronian system.

Although the Backstabber's division was known for its ground-based savagery, the ace pilot of the Quadranos had a feeling that this plan was less than foolproof, especially when the fool was Khyron. Already it had started on a bad omen as the Backstabber's division had recklessly emerged from hyperspace and crashed into four of Breetai's ships.

Well, as she had no choice but to wait for news of the battle's outcome, she began to mentally prepare herself for her eventual confrontation with the enemy as it was only a matter of time before the Quadranos were needed.

It would soon be time to show what the female Zentraedi could do. 

----------

Mars...

"_I HATE TO LOSE A FIGHT!_"

Khyron could only pound the console of his Battlepod as the SDF-1 lifted off the surface of the red planet. The detonation of the Seras Base reflex furnaces had not only destroyed the gravity mines that had the battle fortress trapped, but it had also decimated the 200 troops that he had commanded.

The Backstabber vowed that he would give the Micronians no quarter the next time they met. 

----------

November 2009 A.D.

"I'm taking heavy enemy fire!" Ben cried out as his Veritech was being attacked by several Battlepods. He tried to swerve out of the way as a barrage of particle beams came raining down on him. However, he wasn't fast enough as a blast sheared off the left wing of his fighter. The trainee was engulfed in a massive explosion...

"_AAAARRRGGGHHH!_"

That was when the simulation ended.

Ben let off a sigh as the capsule opened up. His instructor came up to him with a smirk and said, "Crash and burn, Dixon."

The chunky recruit stepped down from the training pod with his head bowed down. "I'm sorry, Lieutenant Wolfe. I'll do better next time."

"See that you do." The lieutenant stated. "The Veritech simulator won't cut you any slack for sloppiness... because your life depends on it!"

Ben nodded. It had just been a mere six months since he and Max had enlisted into the RDF. They had been put through a grueling series of physical and mental exercises that had pushed their very beings to their limits. Surprisingly, the seemingly frail-looking Max Sterling had come through basic training with some of the most impressive scores ever to be attained by a cadet.

Dixon had already known that his friend was stronger than he looked, but even he was surprised at Sterling's performance, especially during the self-defense courses and target range. What Max lacked in brute power, he made up for in accuracy and speed. He emphasized on using precision and efficiency, to attain his goals. His raw talent had later been refined by the RDF training, which turned the slender youth's body tough and wiry, making him quite the exceptional fighter. What impressed his instructors the most was his ability with mecha controls and innate piloting skills, which made him a prime candidate for the Veritech squadrons, despite his less-than-perfect eyesight.

Through it all, Max still remained the same, quiet and unassuming person that he was when he first signed up. He followed the rules and regulations, never talked back to his superiors and performed the duties and tasks as they were given to him. He never took credit for any of his accomplishments and always seemed to wear that cheerful, whimsical smile of his.

"Hey Johnny. Youre gonna want to take a look at this."

The instructor turned to his cohort, who manning the other simulator pod. Within it, Max Sterling was being put through his paces.

"How's Sterling doing?"

"See for yourself!"

Wolf did just that and was more than impressed by Max's performance. The simulator's computers were having a hard time keeping up with the cadet's movements as he worked the controls like a seasoned pro.

Inside the holographic simulator, Max felt as if he had become the psuedo-Veritech he was piloting. Enemy missiles swirled about him, but none were able to home in on him. He was evading the deadly projectiles by the barest of margins and returning fire, destroying enemy fighters left and right. It was if he had become a totally different person when he had gotten into the cockpit. Instead of the shy and unsure youth that Ben knew of, his demeanor had radically changed to a calm, cool and utterly methodical attitude. His computerized foes were simply no match for his superior reflexes and uncanny accuracy.

As the simulation was completed and the hatch to the capsule opened up, Max's expression immediately changed back to his usual, unassuming self. With a small hop, he exited the cockpit and faced Johnny Wolfe.

"So how'd I do, sir?"

The lieutenant kept his composure as he gave the young trainee a conservative form of praise. "Not too shabby for a guy with glasses. We could have used someone like you on Mars." He gestured with a thumb to Ben. "Maybe you can give your buddy over there some pointers."

This made Ben very flustered and upset, but Max simply smiled and said, "Don't worry sir. I'll have him flight-ready in time for graduation." 

----------

Graduation...

"Ladies and gentlemen, I couldn't be more proud of this graduating class." Captian Gloval said as he addressed the group of cadets that had just completed the RDF training. "You've all shown true integrity and spirit and I know that you'll serve valiantly in our struggle against the enemy. Many of the top graduates had already received commissions to serve immediately."

As the cadets began unsealing their packets to find out their assignments, Max took a deep breath before looking into his. Behind him, Ben looked over his shoulder.

"Max, you know I'm your wingman. C'mon already. What's our assignment?"

"Whoa." 

That was all Max could say as he opened up the packet. 

----------

"To the two brightest, bravest pilots to ever climb into a Veritech! To Ben and Max!"

"Thanks Pop!" Ben said as he lifted his own glass. Max and Ben, along with Ben's parents, had decided to celebrate by taking them to Ben's favorite steakhouse. 

As Ben and his father began a conversation concerning his new assignment, Max excused himself to stop at the restroom. A few minutes later, he emerged to find Mrs. Dixon standing nearby. Ben's mother looked very forlorn as she addressed the young pilot.

"Max... can I have a word with you... away from Ben and his father?"

"Sure Mrs. Dixon." Max could never refuse the person, whom he considered like a mother, after the tragedy which had taken his real parents away from him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong." The gentle woman took a deep breath before continuing. "The thing is... you boys are so gung ho about being fighter pilots, even Ben's father is excited about it. But I'm not. I can sense from the turnover of the crew visiting our dry cleaning business that they're getting desperate to enlist young men. I'm afraid for Ben's life."

Max nodded as he started to see a bit of Donna Sterling in Ben's mother. He could understand her feelings.

Mrs. Dixon continued. "You know how he is. He goes through life with that dopey grin, never truly appreciating the gravity of the situation. I need you to promise me something, Max." Her eyes began to collect moisture and her voice became strained. "I need you to promise me that you'll take care of Ben and keep him safe."

Max nodded without hesitation. "Ben is like a big brother to me and I'll do everything that I can. You have my word." 

----------

December 2009 A.D.

Max had more than a case of the nerves as he and Ben flew out on their first mission with their new commander Rick Hunter. It was quite a surprise for both of them, when they found out that they would be serving under the same amateur pilot who had dazzled the audiences during the SDF-1's launching day festivities. He looked to be no older than Max or Ben. However, Max was impressed when he learned that Hunter had been awarded the Titanium Medal of Valor. Anyone who earned that medal would _HAVE_ to be good and Max was eager to learn all that he could from him. 

----------

As the three Veritechs raced through space on their patrol, Ben began moaning of how boring it was, and wanted to engage the enemy forces that were currently going up against the other squadrons. Hunter was adamant against Ben's over-eagerness to disobey orders. However, that became a moot point as a swarm of enemy Battlepods started heading toward their position.

Ben was the first to go charging into battle. However, his aim still needed work. He had launched a flight of missiles, but not a single one had hit his intended targets. The Battlepods came at him like a swarm of angry hornets. Rick immediately came in to assist and just as he beat off Ben's assailants, both pilots noticed that another group of enemy units were heavily engaging one of the newest defender of the SDF-1... Max Sterling. 

----------

Max had been prepared to help out his oldest friend when he saw Ben's fighter in danger. However, just as he was about to come to his aid, another group of enemy pods had decided to jump on him. Though he was still feeling the jitters over his first combat assignment, that feeling suddenly disappeared when the first laser bolts streaked past his fighter. In an instant, those strangely-given abilities took over and the Veritech began its transformation to its Battloid form. 

The son of Michael and Donna Sterling felt as if he was... he couldn't accurately describe the sensation, but it seemed as if everything else had slowed down and became sluggish. He couldn't even feel himself working the controls of his fighter as he made it dodge every attack and before he knew it, the enemy were being turned into fireballs. 

----------

"Hey is that Max? _LOOK AT HIM GO!_" Ben cried out as Battlepods were being picked off like skeet shoot targets.

Rick was equally impressed as he watched the young corporal take out three foes with almost lazy ease. He raised him up on the communicator. 

----------

The sound of Rick's voice snapped Max out of his trance and her could feel himself being brought back to reality. He was glad to see that Ben was alright.

"I'm glad I was able to help out." Max said as he started to concentrate on the remaining Battlepods. This time however, he could feel his surroundings. The sensations of his hands as they pushed buttons, squeezing the trigger and pulling levers were real now. The enemy was still slow to his perceptions, but now he wasn't mentally and emotionally detached as he was before. It was exhilarating, and yet frightening at the same time. For so long, he had kept his emotions bottled up, but now they were being released and he liked it. He liked it so much that he began to babble, literally talking his way through a maneuver before he knew it. By the time he had finished explaining Fokker's Feint, two more Battlepods were destroyed. 

----------

Later...

As he taxied his Veritech to the maintenance hanger, Max couldn't believe what he was seeing as he looked at his fighter's flight data. That number couldn't be right, could it? He can't have destroyed _THAT_ many enemy units! It was his first mission after all. He had been hoping to get three, maybe four at the most, but if the computer was telling the truth then he had gotten... 

---------

"_NINE?!_ You got nine?! I didn't even get one!" Ben exclaimed as he nursed the bandage wrapped around his forehead. 

Max was still unbelieving himself. He hadn't expected to have done so well, out-shooting even Rick's six confirmed kills. It had to have been luck, just pure dumb luck. He wasn't _THAT_ good, was he? He decided that despite all that had happened, his performance had just been a fluke. He even joked to his comrades of being promoted from corporal to general after one battle.

After all, it could never happen again, right? 

----------

Meanwhile...

Miriya let off a scornful laugh as the most recent reports came in. Once again, the Micronians had survived. This time it was due to Khyron's recklessness and disobedience, which had forced Breetai to use the Recall Beam before the Backstabber ended up destroying the SDF-1. This incident made the Zentraedi ace more convinced that Azonia's fleet and the Quadranos would soon be needed to defeat the Micronians, before they grew too powerful to handle. 

There was one detail that had caught her attention though. She had read the casualty reports from the battle and noted that nine Battlepods had been lost in rapid succession, apparently by the same enemy fighter.

_Nine in one engagement, eh? Not bad._

Naturally, Miriya did not consider the possibility that there might be someone in the Micronian forces that could match her skills in combat. She had well over 350 kills to her credit and she was eager to add more to those figures. With Breetai and Khyron being outwitted and confounded by the Micronians, she was certain that Dolza would realize that her abilities would be required. The green-haired beauty smiled as she imagined herself once again in pitched combat with the _SLIM_ chance of encountering a worthy opponent...

To be continued...

Author's Notes

Man, I'm really cranking out these chapters! For all you Robotech buffs out there, you'll probably recognize these scenes from Issue #2 and 3 of Robotech: Love & War and Episode #8 Sweet Sixteen from the Macross Saga. In the next chapter, I'm going to fill in a few gaps that were left in the original storyline, plus a few surprises as Max and his friends are captured by the Zentraedi. See you then! 


	4. Chapter 4: Close Encounters

ROBOTECH

**ACES OF HEARTS**

Disclaimer: Robotech and all characters mentioned within belong to their respective creators, so don't bother me with legal details.

: Thoughts

[" "]: Translation

**Chapter 4**

Close Encounters

January 2010 A.D.

_**BUH-WHOOM!**_

Corporal Max Sterling toppled out of his seat when the blast hit the conning tower of the SDF-1. His bunkmate Ben Dixon came crashing down onto the floor of their barrack. The sudden impact of the Zentraedi attack had effectively left the battle fortress flying blind.

For the last two months, Max and Ben had been flying various patrol missions and for the most part, their engagements with the enemy had mostly been isolated skirmishes. The enemy seemed content to shadow the Robotech ship and occasionally test its defenses. Max had been racking up an impressive kill ratio. Though Ben had nowhere near the level of his friend's innate abilities, he too had been dealing the enemy some damage.

Life in the military had fallen into a kind of routine for the two, with the exception of a couple of extraordinary events. The first of these was the Miss Macross Beauty Contest, in which one of the judges was Captain Gloval. Surprisingly, Rick Hunter's friend, (whom he stated was _NOT_ his girlfriend, though Max suspected otherwise), Minmei had been crowned the winner, rather than the popular movie star Jan Morris. At the same time, Lieutenant Hunter had an encounter with a Zentraedi Cyclops Recon Scout Ship, while piloting the prototype Armored Battloid. He had managed to destroy the scout, but had to be towed back to base after his Battloid was seriously damaged. Other than those two events, the war with the unknown alien foe was relatively quiet, until now. 

Max and his comrade were immediately on their feet as sirens started blaring and the base was contacting them. It seemed that the enemy had decided to start up the war again. The bridge had received a demand for surrender from the enemy forces.

At least Max knew what to call the opposition now. They called themselves the Zentraedi. 

----------

Max carefully piloted his blue-trimmed Veritech, (which he had nicknamed the Blue Devil), through the swarms of asteroid fragments as he and his wingmates flew cover for Commander Hayes' Cat's Eye craft. Since the last Zentraedi attack had knocked out the SDF-1's long-range radar, the recon mission was necessary to guide the battle fortress through the swarms of ice chunks and various rock formations.

Almost immediately, since the start of the mission, his superior and the commander had gotten in another one of their arguments. The way they went at each other's throats sometimes made Max wonder if there was more to their relationship than meets the eye. 

This time around, it was Rick who was lecturing Lisa, when Ben had received some damage to his Veritech, and the Lieutenant was requesting to return to base for repairs. Though the chunky pilot assured his superiors that the damage was manageable, Hunter was not convinced. Commander Hayes wanted to continue the mission, but Rick wasn't willing to take the chance, as he knew from experience that the smallest damage could mean the difference between life and death.

When the Zentaedi forces began attacking, Lisa pulled rank and ordered Vermilion Squadron to engage. With no choice but to obey, Rick and his wingmen peeled off to meet the enemy while the Cat's Eye proceeded on its mission without support. Max was already picking off a couple of Battlepods, when his teammates joined him in the fray. It was quite a challenge to maneuver about the hazardous field of asteroids while firing at their opponents and dodging their shots. Several times, the less agile 'mecha-ostriches' exploded from collisions with massive chunks of ice and rock. Though Max had not participated in the Battle of Saturn Rings, he realized that this is what the pilots must have experienced during that encounter. His uncanny piloting skills allowed him to maneuver his fighter about the tight confines with millimeters to spare. 

However, as he and the others were adding kills to their records, there was a brief distress call from the Cat's Eye, which was then cut-off.

The enemy had captured Lisa's craft. 

----------

On board his flagship, Breetai nodded as he and Exedore were informed that the Micronian reconnaissance ship was being brought into the main hanger bay. It looked like Exedore's request to study an enemy Micronian would be fulfilled. However, when the bridge crew also informed them that three enemy fighters had invaded the ship in order to rescue their comrades, Breetai immediately went into a rage and started running. Nobody, but _NOBODY_ sets foot aboard his ship without his permission! 

----------

Inside his Battloid, Max's adrenaline was reaching its peak levels as he and Ben lay down covering fire for Rick as he went about freeing Commander Hayes from her damaged craft. Unfortunately, the co-pilot of the Cat's Eye had perished when the ship had collided with an asteroid.

The blue-haired pilot couldn't believe the sheer size of this place! The hanger alone was big enough to contain Macross City itself! And the giants, who were present, gave him flashbacks of his first encounter with one of them during the launch day of the SDF-1. However, he bit down his fear and began shooting. The Zentraedi soldiers were taking cover as he and Ben sprayed the immediate area with auto-fire. But, as the enemy began firing back from positions around parked Battlepods, a series of warning lights started flashing on his console. The ammo feed to his main weapon was dwindling and he had no spare clips left.

"Lieutenant, I am almost completely out of ammunition."

"I'm running low too." Ben added.

With less than fifty rounds left in his autocannon, Max knew that he needed to buy Rick and the others some time. Scanning about with his Veritech's sensors, he caught sight of what appeared to be a storage tank, which was connected by several large cables to a row of waiting Battlepods near the Zentraedi that were firing at them. Taking a gamble, he fired several shots into it. The gamble paid off as the tank exploded in a huge blast, which in turn caused the Battlepods to go off like a string of firecrackers. The hanger trembled from the explosions as mecha and alien soldiers were tossed about.

With the distraction, Max and Ben were able to lay down a withering barrage, which forced the remaining Zentraedi out of the hanger. To make doubly certain, Max used the remaining rounds in his weapon to cause the main entrance to the area to collapse in on itself, sealing them off from the rest of the ship. At that point, Rick had safely extracted Lisa Hayes from her damaged Cat's Eyes, much to her indignation. That was when Max's autocannon finally sputtered out. 

"Oh boy! That's the last of my ammo!"

"I'm dry too!" Ben cried out.

Then something... someone, came down from a catwalk and landed hard on the back of Ben's Veritech.

Even by Zentradi standards, this particular warrior was huge! Max estimated him to be well over sixty feet tall and it looked like he could on the entire Robotech Defense Force on his own! What distinguished him from all the other soldiers was that he had a shining faceplate covering one half of his face.

Before the giant could press his attack, Max acted fast and had his Battloid come up from behind. He used his depleted autocannon to pin down the giant's arms to his sides by throwing it across the Zentraedi's chest and pulling back at each end. With the weapon keeping him temporarily immobilized, the pilot desperately looked about for a way to get rid of him. The giant struggled to free himself and Max's pressure sensors were going off wildly, indicating that the arms of his Battloid were about to be ripped from their sockets!

"Damn! This guy's unbelievable!"

Max then had the Battloid's head to look up and its sensors picked up what appeared to be an airlock. He came up with a desperate plan and raised Ben on his communicator.

"Ben, fire your rockets up at twelve o'clock!"

"Huh? What for?"

"_JUST DO IT!_"

His friend triggered the release of his missiles upward, blowing a hole in the ship's hull. There was massive blast of decompression, causing all manner of debris to be suck out of the vessel. At the same time, Max's Veritech took off with feet thrusters going at full blast. As he neared the hole Ben had made, he immediately released his hold on his autocannon, letting the massive Zentraedi get sucked out into the void. Reversing direction with his thrusters, he jetted back to the hanger, just as a massive bulkhead automatically slid into place and sealed off the breach in the hull.

Max let off a sigh of relief as he landed. Their main problem had been dealt with... or so he thought. 

----------

Unknown to the Vermillion Squadron, Breetai was made of far sterner stuff, even by Zentraedi standards. The giant commander's genetic structure allowed him to withstand the cold, airless vacuum of space for short periods of time, as he made his way across the hull of his flagship and headed toward another airlock. In his mind he thought about the Micronian pilot who actually had tossed him out of his own ship! He had to give that particular opponent credit for his audacity and initiative. It wasn't very often that the Zentraedi commander had been caught off-guard like that.

However, that Micronian was the enemy and Breetai was going to make him pay for this insult. As he found the correct access point to let himself inside the ship, he began thinking of ways of how to get his revenge. 

----------

"Ah nuts." Max grumbled as his console lit up with an array of warning lights. 

The single laser mount on the head of his Battloid was nearing its limits and was in danger of overheating. It had been meant for quick bursts in combat, and short-term cutting. The airlock that his team was trying to penetrate to escape had a door of reinforced alloys. He had to give his laser time to cool off, so he moved his Battloid off to one side and let Ben take over with his.

At the insistence of Commander Hayes, the pilots were trying to use their lasers to cut their way out. The problem was that their weapons were not sufficient to burn through fast enough. The thousands of Zentraedi on board this vessel would eventually get into the hanger and people from Earth wanted to get out before then.

As Max stood by with Rick and watched Ben work on the door, he took the time to look at his surroundings, partially to keep watch for enemy soldiers, and partially due to curiosity. Aside from Rick's brief invasion of a Zentraedi cruiser during the Battle of Saturn's Rings, this was the only time humans had ever been on an enemy vessel. It was hard for Max to take in the sheer proportions of everything. Surprisingly, the layout of the hanger bay was similarly oriented just like the ones on the SDF-1. As he thought about it, he correctly assumed that since the Zentraedi were humanoid, albeit on a scale of nine to ten times larger than Terrans, then it wasn't too hard to see his environment as made for human life-forms... more or less.

It was just as Rick was moving in to take over Ben's position to cut through the airlock, Max noticed a large shadow looming over them. Looking up, he saw a familiar figure jumping down toward them with something in his hands.

"_BEN, LOOK OUT!_"

"Huh?"

_**KA-RANG!**_

Breetai's weapon, which was large piece of pipe, slammed hard on top of the head of Ben's Battloid, dropping it to the hanger deck with a resounding crash. Max was uncertain if Ben was all right, but there was no time to check as the Zentraedi commander began charging at them. At the same time, more troops began to appear from access hatches.

Breetai went for the closest opponent, namely Rick's Battloid. The lieutenant had his machine hold out its depleted autocannon like a battle staff and swung it toward the Zentraedi. The pipe that Breetai held connected with Rick's weapon and sent it flying off toward Lisa. The young woman managed to avoid being flattened by the autocannon, but was immediately captured by one of the soldiers with a large sack.

Max was about to assist his commander, but three Zentraedi came at him with rifles that were about the size of an old Earth artillery gun. Max engaged the first one by gabbing hold of his extended weapon and swung him about, knocking him into his other two comrades. He was about to pick up the fallen weapon, but was stopped as some more Zentraedi began firing at him.

_This calls for a rocket boost!_

Pulling down the G-Lever, his machine immediately morphed into its intermediate form, the Guardian Mode, and took off. As he did his best to dodge in the confines of the hanger, he looked over to one side and was horrified to see his commander's Veritech being slammed against the wall and skewered like a technological version of Jesus Christ being crucified. Breetai immediately began taking the machine apart and when the Veritech's head fell forward and ejected its pilot, the giant leapt up and caught Hunter in his massive hand with a crushing grip.

Max at that point did something extraordinary, which was that he lost his control. Fearing that his superior and best friend had been killed, he dived down and prepared to let loose with whatever firepower he had left. However, his vengeance would be denied as Rick's Veritech self-destructed. This blew Breetai off his feet and made another hole in the hull. The sudden decompression caught Max off-guard and sent his craft spinning out of control and out into space. 

----------

Breetai dusted himself as he got up and berated his troops for thinking him as being as fragile as they were. Looking down at the figure in his hand, he studied the tiny unconscious being still strapped to his pilot seat. Then he looked out toward where the blue-trimmed enemy fighter had been sucked out, before the bulkhead sealed the breech. He was certain that the one who had tossed him out was the same one who was now outside of the ship. 

What goes around comes around... 

----------

_Stupid, stupid stupid!_ Max growled as his Veritech, now in Battloid Mode, clung to one of the many sensor antennae that bristled across the hull of the huge flagship. The young pilot was angry with himself for losing his control and he was now in a very bad situation. He had to get back into the ship, as he was certain that the enemy would be looking for him. 

Using the magnetic field projectors on the soles of his Battloid's feet to keep him anchored to the ship's armored skin, he started walking across the hull, looking for a way to get back inside of the vessel. He wondered just how that giant with the faceplate had managed to get back inside, and reasoned that he must have caught hold of the antennae like he did to prevent being flung out into the void. When he spotted what looked like an exterior airlock, he decided to go for it. He correctly guessed that this must be the way that Zentraedi officer had gotten back in.

However, as he came up to it, he saw that it had some kind of security lock on it, and being unfamiliar with it, decided not to try and force it. That would most likely set off the ship's sensors and alert the Zentraedi to his position. So he would have to find another way in. Fortunately, he came across a beech in the hull that had been made by one of the many asteroids that was floating about. The hole had not yet been sealed and Max decided that this was his best option, so he directed his Battloid into the opening and found himself in what appeared to be a storage area.

Once inside the ship, he considered his options.

_Okay... I've got no ammo, no gun, no lasers, and about half a dozen rockets left. This Veritech is in need of some serious repair and won't last much longer. Lieutenant Hunter may be dead, but I'm pretty sure that Commander Hayes is still alive and Ben might be too. These guys went through an awful lot of trouble to bring in the Cat's Eye, instead of destroying it, so it could be that they wanted prisoners. I promised Ben's mom that I'd look after him and I'm going to do just that. Problem is, this is one BIG ship and I don't think the Zentraedi are going to let a Battloid go waltzing around. They're **BOUND** to notice._

Max directed his machine down a dimly lit corridor and started to take note of a few things. There were a lot of open panels and exposed circuitry along the walls and much of it was in a terrible state of disrepair or damage. On the SDF-1, such disregard for proper maintenance would not have been tolerated, but apparently, the Zentraedi weren't concerned with keeping their ship in good working order. As he thought back to his time in that hanger, he hadn't recalled seeing any sort of repair or maintenance crews, just soldiers. And now that he thought about it, there had been many damaged Battlepods littering the place, before he had caused that explosion. He thought it was odd for a technologically advanced warrior race to have no one to tend to the weapons of war. Furthermore, as he ducked in and out of dark corners and stole a few glances, all he could see were soldiers. Did the Zentraedi even _HAVE_ engineers and repair crews?

As he continued to wander about, Ben's friend felt a bit of a rumble in his stomach. He let off a sigh and regretted skipping lunch before going out on this mission. What he had in his emergency ration kit wasn't too appetizing either. Destroid pilots had it better when it came to combat rations. The roomier cockpits of their mecha had more storage space, and they would often have enough MREs (Meals Ready to Eat), to last three to four days. The Veritech cockpit had limited space. Pilots had to make do with a small box of nutrition energy bars and a water bottle that was provided, plus whatever they carried in their pockets. Currently, all Max had on his person was a few sticks of chewing gum and a piece of hard candy. They weren't exactly nutritious, but they would keep him going for a while. 

This got Max to wondering what the Zentraedi ate for food and if it was edible for Earthlings. If things got desperate, he may have to raid this ship's pantry, if it had one. He was pretty certain that the amount of food needed to fill his stomach would barely be half a mouthful to a Zentraedi. It probably wouldn't even be missed. 

Taking a bite out of a nutrition bar, he made his list of priorities, which was to first find his comrades and gather as much intelligence about the enemy as he could. Then finding a way to escape would be next on the list since they all couldn't fit in his one tiny cockpit.

Maybe he could steal one of those Cyclops Recon ships?

All of a sudden, his Veritech's energy sensors and chronometer began to go wild as the entire ship shuddered. Ducking into what looked like a storage locker, Max looked down at the readings, then had a kind of displaced feeling that he had only experienced once before. The ship was executing a hyperspace fold! 

----------

Aboard Azonia's battle cruiser in Dolza's flagship...

Miriya was quite surprised to hear that Breetai would be returning to Dolza's main ship. She had just gotten the message that the legendary commander's vessel would be executing a fold operation soon. At first, she thought that he was coming back like a trog with his tail behind his ears, to report his failure in recapturing the battle fortress. Though she greatly respected Breetai for his many victorious campaigns, his nonsuccess over the SDF-1 meant that Azonia would be put in charge, and the Quadranos would be required to do the job that Breetai and Khyron's forces could not.

Her expression turned from great expectation to disappointment as she was informed that Breetai was bringing along three Micronian prisoners for interrogation. Whatever information could be forced from the enemy, would be of great tactical value. If that knowledge could be used to finally get a hold of the battle fortress and its secrets, then it would be another proverbial feather in Breetai's cap. 

Although she felt let down at the news, her curiosity was aroused. There were actually Micronian prisoners. She wanted to have a look the tiny enemy that had confounded the best the Zentraedi had to offer. Well, second-best in her mind. 

----------

_Long trip this time!_ Max thought as he watched his Veritech's chronometer record the passage of time. Though it felt only a few hours had passed since the beginning of the fold, according to his console, two weeks of real time had elapsed. That unintentional jump to Pluto was a short hop compared to this journey through hyperspace. 

He could only imagine what was happening back on the SDF-1. 

By now, the Vermillion Squadron and Commander Hayes had probably been declared missing in action and possibly dead. Ben Dixon's parents would had been notified of their son's disappearance and he could just see Mrs. Dixon's eyes full of tears. He felt a pang of regret as he remembered the promise he had made to her to keep her son safe. He felt as if he had failed her. He had no idea where Ben was or even if he and the others were alive. He was stuck on board an alien vessel that was heading toward who knows where. He had no way of contacting home and even less of how to get back. And even if by some miracle he did return to the SDF-1, he couldn't return to the Dixon home without their son. Just what was he going to do?

Just then, the decks of the ship rattled beneath the Battloid's feet as the hyperspace fold ended. The chronometer on Max's console began matching real space-time with its own. Max took a deep breath and stretched his arms and back in the confines of the mecha's cockpit. Now that the fold operation was over, he could begin searching for his friends. Suddenly, the door to the storage locker opened.

Max had about a split second to stare at the Zentraedi who had accidentally discovered his hiding place, then his reflexes took over. With a single movement, his right hand pushed the control lever forward and his Battloid's right leg shot out and plowed into the giant's solar plexus. This knocked him out and Max immediately hauled him into the storage locker and closed the door.

Technically speaking, Max was the first to capture a Zentraedi POW. The only question was, what was he going to do with him? 

----------

_I can't believe I'm doing this! I hope it'll be good enough to fool them. This may have worked for Bugs Bunny, but these guys aren't Elmer Fudd._ Max thought as he finished with the new... adjustments to his Battloid. Lying down on the floor of the storage locker, still unconscious, tied up, gagged and in his undergarments, was the Zentraedi soldier that Max had knocked out. His uniform had been commandeered and was now being sported on the human mecha. In an incredible series of advanced mecha manipulation, especially in the limited confines of the storage locker, Max had stripped a Zentraedi of his clothes and put them on his Battloid. The Veritech pilot knew that if he wanted to find his friends, he had to explore more of the ship. In order to do that, he would have to find a way for his machine to 'blend in' so to speak. This was the only feasible, if radical idea.

Taking a deep breath, and placing the Zentradi's cap over the Battloid's head, allowing only enough clearance for the forward scanner to function, he exited the locker and closed the door behind him. He then made his way down a side corridor and headed toward what he believed was the main bridge of the ship. Logically, it would be located somewhere near the center of the ship.

As he passed by several giant soldiers without incident, his confidence grew. He noticed that several of them would give some kind of salute to others. Since his Battloid's garb was simply decorated in comparison to some of the others, he reasoned that his must have come from a low-ranking officer, perhaps a corporal or private. As he approached another officer, one who was wearing a more elaborate uniform, he gave the salute to him. He raised the right fist of the mecha to the left side of the breast, near the Zentraedi insignia on his coat. The giant nodded and returned the salute as he passed by.

Max let off another sigh of relief as he continued to search for his comrades. 

----------

A few hours later...

Max was beginning to lose hope as he had searched for seemed to be forever and still no sign of his comrades. Though his wanderings hadn't been a total loss as he had ascertained that the enemy had _HUGE_ fleet that could be set against the Earth at any time. He had almost fainted when he had looked out a porthole and saw hundreds of thousands of ships surrounding a huge vessel that resembled a misshapen apple. He had guessed that this was the enemy's main fleet and headquarters would find this piece of information very interesting.

He had also picked up a few interesting Zentraedi phrases as well, by using his audio sensors to record nearby conversations. Of course, he had no idea what those words meant, but judging by the reactions of some, they could prove useful. He had even started practicing in speaking them as well.

When he came across an area that seemed to be more heavily guarded, he began to get the feeling that he was getting close to where his friends. He became overjoyed as he turned around a corner and spied a Zentraedi pushing a cart... with three humans on it. As he zoomed in with his Battloid's scanners, he almost jumped out of his cockpit as he saw Ben, Lisa and Rick, alive and well!

He immediately began following them from a safe distance. Once he knew where they were being taken, he would then take action. 

----------

Miriya was miffed that the guards wouldn't let her see the prisoners. Though they knew of her as the best pilot of the Quadranos, they were under the strictest of orders from Dolza, not to let anyone near those disgusting Micronians! That... that act called kissing between the male and female had almost caused the Commander of all the Zentraedi to lose his lunch. Interaction between the sexes was strictly limited among the giant race. Even Miriya's presence aboard Breetai's ship was causing quite a stir, despite the fame and respect she commanded as an ace pilot.

As the emerald-tressed giantess stomped down the hallway angrily, she saw that a low-ranking private was coming in the opposite direction, and considered taking out her frustrations on him. However, when the lowly soldier hunched down his shoulders and meekly gave her a salute, she decided that he wasn't worth the effort. The two passed each other, neither one knowing how close they had been to prematurely off-setting the cosmic wheel of destiny.

As Miriya walked off, she glanced over her shoulder at the private and wondered just what he looked like. His cap had been pulled down so low that she hadn't been able to make out his face. She shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way back to Azonia's cruiser. 

----------

Max was on edge as he approached the cell where Lisa, Rick and Ben were being held. He righted the cap on the Battloid's head as it had accidentally slipped down over the forward scanner, obscuring his line of sight temporarily. He had been walking blind for a few seconds and knew that he had passed by someone. He had automatically given the salute as he passed by whoever was out there. He hadn't gotten a look at what the person looked like and figured that it was just as well. The chances of them ever meeting again were astronomical, right?

When he came around the bend, he saw that two soldiers were guarding the door to his comrades' cell. One of them spoke to his companion, who nodded to him. A moment later, he went off somewhere, leaving his cohort alone to guard the prisoners. Max waited until he was gone and walked toward the cell. He looked over the remaining guard and was pleased to see him yawn. Handling just one Zentraedi would be easy, especially when he looked half-asleep. He approached the guard and gave him the salute. When the guard began speaking to him in his native tongue in a questioning tone, Max decided to use one of the phrases he had been practicing and activated the Veritech's loudspeaker. Though he didn't know what the words meant, he was certain that they would get the desired response.

"Tae shun har dua?" 

----------

The guard wished his companion would return soon from the latrine as he looked strangely at private who had approached him. When the private asked the same question again, the guard gestured with one arm and pointed toward an adjacent corridor and replied...

["The latrine is down that hall and to your..."]

_**WHAM!**_

Just as he turned his head toward the direction he was indicating, the private suddenly reeled back with a metalshod fist and slammed a right cross to the guard's chin, spinning him about and knocking him out. When he landed face-down and unconscious on the deck, the disguised Battloid approached the door and its scanners focused on the locking mechanism.

Max zoomed in on the device and noted a kind of slot on the side like a credit card reader. Looking down at the fallen guard, he noted a kind of key card hanging from his belt. Picking it up, he slid the card through the slot and the door automatically slid open to reveal... Rick and Lisa in a passionate embrace and involved in deep osculation?! 

----------

"Gosh Lieutenant. I thought you liked younger girls but now you seem to prefer them to be more mature."

"We only did it to escape!" Lisa insisted. Rick was also quite flustered as he tried to convince their rescuer that the kissing had only been a stratagem to make their escape, but Max was finding it hard to believe. As a joke, he had purposely put both Lisa and Rick in the same coat pocket while he put Ben in the other. The lovebirds needed to be alone. Heh.

As they made their way toward another corridor, the other soldier that had been assigned to guard the Micronian prisoners, who had just been returning from his pit stop, approached them. Ben, Rick and Lisa ducked down into the pockets as Max made his Battloid give the customary salute to the Zentaedi. As they passed by him without incident, it seemed that they were home free.

That is... until the soldier called back to them.

Busted. 

----------

Miriya had just returned to her quarters when she received the alert that an enemy mecha had somehow appeared on Breetai's ship and that the Micronian prisoners had escaped. There was absolute havoc on that ship and Miriya decided to get involved. If she could recapture those prisoners before Breetai's forces did, then Dolza would surely realize that the female Zentraedi were more suited to the task of retrieving the SDF-1. With that in mind, she immediately picked up a small laser pistol and headed out of her room. 

----------

Max knew that his Veritech wasn't going to last much longer as it took more and more blaster hits from enemy assault rifles. The confines of the corridors didn't allow for much maneuvering and several of his systems were nearing their critical levels. Lisa urged him to switch modes and Max pulled down the G Lever to change to Guardian configuration. Like a caped bird of prey, the Veritech blasted down the hallway and headed toward what appeared to be... 

----------

_**CRASH!**_

Breetai and Exedore were quite surprised when Max's Veritech suddenly burst through their main monitor and sailed across the bridge. The two had to duck for cover as the severely damaged fighter headed down another corridor and disappeared. 

----------

Max gritted his teeth, as the Guardian stood hunched over inside an elevator. Warning lights flashed all over his console and he knew that he had very little time left.

"The circuits are fried! The plane's gonna blow!"

As Rick walked down the extended arm of the Veritech to close the elevator's door, Max grabbed hold of his laser rifle and a few things from his survival kit. As the elevator headed downward, he leapt out of his cockpit and joined his comrades on the floor. As they waited for the elevator to come to a stop, they all looked back at the fighter, as it was about to self-destruct. Ben, Rick and Lisa didn't want to be anywhere near the thing when it blew, but for Max, it felt as if he was about to lose another loved one.

He had gotten used to this fighter and had customized it with the blue trim when he had received it. He had even tinkered with it to make it more maneuverable and responsive to his heightened reflexes. It had served him well during his first missions and he had racked up an impressive kill record with it. Now, it was about to die and Max couldn't help but feel like a cowboy that was about to lose his favorite horse.

_Farewell... my Blue Devil._

Just then, the elevator door opened and a huge Zentraedi leapt toward them in a dive. Ben and Max dove to the left while Rick and Lisa went right. Each pair managed to scramble away before the Veritech erupted in an explosion, which engulfed the Zentraedi in a searing blast. 

----------

Later...

Ben huffed and puffed as he and Max rounded a corner and hid in what looked like an ammunition storage room. They had just managed to evade a squad of Zentraedi after going into another elevator and using Max's laser rifle to fry the control panel. After descending down to a lower level, they had been darting in and out of the shadows before ending up in their current location.

"Man! I thought we'd never shake them!" Ben said as he leaned against a bin to catch his breath. Beside him, Max was also panting, but not as much, since was in better shape than his companion. 

After a long while of silence, the two sat down and began to converse with each other.

"Well, it looks like we're safe... for now." Max said as he looked about and saw no one. "I hope the Lieutenant and the Commander got away."

"Don't worry, buddy. I'm sure they're fine." Ben said with confidence, then slapped his friend on the back. "By the way, thanks for the rescue."

The blue-haired pilot waved it off. "Aw, I'm sure you would have done the same for me."

"Damn straight." Ben agreed, then noticed that Max's expression became a bit downcast. "What's the matter, Max?"

"It wasn't much of a rescue, was it? I mean, we don't know where the Skipper and the Commander is, my plane's junk, and now we're running like rats aboard a giant alien spaceship. This rifle's all we got for protection and I don't know where we should go from here. Heck, I didn't even plan on what to do after I found you guys."

"Aw, don't worry about minor details, Max. We'll get through this, no sweat." He then changed the subject as his stomach rumbled. "Hey Max? You wouldn't happen to have any food with you, would ya? That stuff the Zentreadi fed us was bland as cement. I don't know how they got so big eating crap like that."

"What did they feed you?" Max asked, as he handed his friend one of the nutrient bars he had managed to take from his Veritech before it blew.

The larger pilot gratefully took it and took a big bite, savoring the almond taste of the bar. "Thanks buddy. Anyway, they fed us some kind of nutrition pills and water. They didn't taste like anything and they weren't very filling. Though there were some strange stuff that we wondered about."

"Like what?"

"Well for one thing, they gave us our food on human-sized plates with utensils and cups. We wondered where they got them. But the most surprising thing about them is that they don't know about the birds and the bees."

"Huh?"

"It's true! Their leader, some _REALLY_ big guy called Dolza, kept on asking us how we became Micronians."

"Micronians?"

Ben shrugged as he took another bite and continued to explain. "I guess that's what they call us Earthlings. Anyway, when the Skipper told them that we're born this way, this smaller Zentraedi asked us 'born from what?' I mean, talk about not knowing about nature, huh?"

"They really _DON'T_ know?"

"Not a clue! And they really freaked out when the Skipper and Commander kissed each other!"

"What?"

"Dolza told us to demonstrate and the Skipper and Commander... you know, lip-locked. All of a sudden, the big guys are moaning and groaning. It was like they never seen that stuff before. If kissing causes them to lose control like that, then think of what seeing sex would have been like! If Commander Hayes' video recorder was set up to show porno films, I bet that the war would be over like that." He snapped the fingers on his free hand to emphasize his point, then finished off the bar.

"Well, it could be that there aren't any females of their race. So maybe they don't know about the relationship between the sexes?" Max suggested.

Ben shook his head. "Nah, Commander Hayes thought that too, but the Skipper said that they knew that she was a female, so they gotta have some idea about men and women. Hey, you didn't happen to have seen any fifty-foot tall women, have you?"

"Not that I know of." 

----------

Miriya stalked the hallways of Breetai's ship with her weapon in hand. She was certain that this was the area that the Micronians would be. It was dark with plenty of places for the diminutive enemy to evade detection. She looked ahead and saw an ammunition storage compartment. Thinking that is was as good a place as any for the Micronians to hide, she decided to check it out. Thumbing the safety off her laser pistol, she started slowly toward Max and Ben's hiding place with careful measured steps. 

----------

Just as Ben was about to say something more, Max quickly placed his right hand over Ben's mouth and motioned for his friend to be quiet. As the two listened in, they could hear the dull thudding of something heavy hitting deck plates. However, this was not some object falling down. This was the sound of giant footsteps. Judging by the amount of noise they were producing, Max surmised that whoever it was suspected that they were there, and was taking great care not to alert his prey.

Looking about, he spotted a rack of Zentraedi assault rifles leaning against the door to the ammunition shed. He also spotted a small, unrepaired hole in the wall opposite to where they were. It looked to be just wide enough for Ben to squeeze through. As the door began to open and a large shadow was seen coming toward them, he made a quick decision and silently signaled to his friend to get ready to run. Taking careful aim with his laser rifle and setting it to maximum intensity, he made a silent prayer and fired.

The beam shot out and burned its way into the insides of the nearest rifle, igniting its magazine. The results were spectacular gun went off wildly, firing all over the place. This caused the person behind the door to close it to avoid being hit by the random shots.

"Come on!" Max cried out as he pushed his large friend toward their only avenue of escape. 

Though it was a tight fit, Ben managed to pass his bulk through the opening, with his friend following close behind. Unfortunately, he had to leave his laser rifle behind as he had used up the last of its charge for the diversion.

At that moment, the huge Zentraedi rifle stopped firing and the door swung open. 

----------

Miriya growled as she found an empty ammunition locker. In the corner of her eye she saw some movement and focused on a small hole in the far wall. She caught brief glimpse of something that was colored blue disappearing into the hole, then saw a shiny object on the floor. Walking over to it, she bent down and picked up what appeared to be... a Micronian weapon.

The laser rifle was no bigger than a toothpick to her, but as she looked down at the Zentaedi rifles that now littered the floor, she noted that one of them had a damaged side that was burned. She surmised what had happened, and had to have give credit to the Micronians. They had escaped her... for now.

Just then, her personal communicator beeped. Miriya took it out and responded to the call. She smiled as she had received the news from Azonia that Breetai had been blamed for his inability to recapture the Micronian prisoners, and had been replaced by Miriya's superior. Their new orders were to go to the Micronian star system and recapture the battle fortress. They were to leave immediately.

The green-haired giantess took one last look at the hole that the Micronians had used to escape, and decided that it wasn't worth her time to search the interior of the walls. By now, the Earthlings could be anywhere and she had to get going. She gazed upon the tiny laser rifle in her hand, then pocketed it. It would make a nice souvenir. Now, she was finally going to meet the enemy... 

----------

"I don't where to go." Max cried out as he and Ben continued to make their way toward what appeared to be a loading bay.

Ben checked for air currents by wetting his index finger and held it aloft. He then gestured for his friend to follow.

As the two rounded a bend, they were quite surprised to come across Lisa and Rick, as they too had somehow eluded capture. The four were elated that they were all together again and Rick made the suggestion to board a cruiser that looked like it was departing soon. Though there was some initial disagreement from Lisa, the quartet eventually agreed to sneak onto the lavender-colored ship. 

----------

Miriya frowned a bit as she came onto the bridge. She had just received her latest orders and wasn't too happy about them. Azonia nodded to her best pilot and bid her to speak.

"Deliver spies onto the enemy ship hardly seems a task worthy of my skills, Commander."

"I thought you might feel that way, Miriya. Need I remind you that this mission was given the highest priority by Lord Dolza himself?"

"Yes, but..."

"I shall brook no argument, Miriya." Azonia said firmly. "Now then, let us discuss the procedure as to how you will insert the spies into the battle fortress."

"Why not leave that up to me, Azonia? After all, we're only dealing with Micronians."

"They might just surprise you." Azonia warned.

Miriya said nothing as she saluted her superior and exited the bridge to prepare for the impending fold operation. As she headed back to her quarters, she reached into the pocket in her tunic and took out a tiny object... Max's laser rifle. 

----------

Some time later...

"Hurry up, they're about to come out of the fold!" Lisa urged as she and the Vermilion pilots were all inside a Battlepod. Rick was studying the main drive controls. Ben was busy puzzling over the missile firing systems. Max was working out the particle cannon controls and Lisa was trying to work out the communications.

"Hmmm, thoughtless of them not to leave me an instruction manual." Rick muttered under his breath, then steeled himself as Azonia's cruiser came out of hyperspace. The time it took to make this fold jump was exactly the same as their previous one, which meant that they were either in Earth's solar system again or that it was some fantastic coincidence.

As the Battlepod started up and the main viewer activated itself, the group were startled to see two Zentraedi coming toward them.

"We've been discovered!" Lisa cried out.

However, Max kept his cool and opened fire with the particle cannons, blowing the soldiers away. Then he focused the guns on the wall of the hanger and began pouring heat into the reinforced steel alloys. Once a hole was made, Rick directed the pod forward. 

----------

Miriya snorted as she flew her Quadrano in zigzagging patterns that the less-experienced Veritech pilots couldn't possibly track. The background was littered with ongoing battles between the SDF-1's defenders and the remnants of Breetai and Khyron's forces. In her mecha's massive arms, was a small pod, which contained Konda, Rico and Bron, the three Micronized spies that she was to deliver to the SDF-1. As she dodged withering barrages of enemy fire and blew away several Veritechs, she began to wonder why Breetai and Khyron were having so much trouble with these Micronians.

"Hmpf! It looks like the big, bad enemy isn't so bad after all. They're hardly putting up any resistance at all!"

With unbelievable piloting skills, she easily avoided the massive anti-aircraft batteries of the battle fortress and found an unguarded area. Tearing open a large hole in the hull, she inserted the pod, then raced away toward the safety of Azonia's cruiser. Along the way, she silently cursed as she almost collided with a poorly piloted Battlepod. She was tempted to shoot whoever that amateur was, but decided to spare that incompetent and continued on her way. 

----------

"Whew! That was close!" Max said as he watched the strange-looking mecha streak away at unbelievable speeds. He had never seen such a craft before, but after seeing the damage it had dealt to the other fighter squadrons, he wanted to test his skills against such a formidable opponent. It was then that Lisa tuned into a frequency and heard on the loudspeaker...

"_STAGE FRIGHT, GO 'WAY! THIS IS MY BIG DAY! THIS IS MY TIME TO BE A STAR!_"

The group cheered as they heard the familiar voice of Lynn Minmei and knew that they were almost home. Already, several Battloids were guiding their pod back toward the SDF-1. 

----------

Miriya was mystified as she looked at the bulkhead, which had sealed the hole that had been created in the flight deck. According to the report, a Battlepod had suddenly powered up and blasted its way out, killing two guards in the process. It had happened just after she had taken off to deliver the spies. As there were no pilots unaccounted for, the incident had been initially labeled as a gross malfunction on the part of the Battlepod.

However, the ace of the Zentraedi was not convinced. Battlepods do _NOT_ just suddenly activate by themselves. Without pilots, they couldn't do anything. She recalled that Battlepod she had almost collided with, then started to form a theory. Though it would have been considered ludicrous by her comrades, it was the only feasible explanation.

She then looked back down at her newest souvenir.

Perhaps Azonia was right when she said that the Micronians would surprise her.

To be continued...

Author's Notes

Well, that was a long chapter and for those Robotech fans that are wondering, yes it was different from the original episode, but I felt that since this is from Max and Miriya's point of view, I'm allowed to make my own additions. Besides, I felt that the near-encounters of Max and Miriya gave the story a little more drama and the original anime didn't say much about Max's experiences during that time. There were a lot of gaps and I just added my own scenes to fill in those blanks. 

In the next episode, Max is among the few aboard the SDF-1 who will have the first personal contact with the Zentreadi spies as they explore the wonders and mysteries of Macross City. In the meantime, Miriya will begin to ponder what kind of challenges she will be facing against the Micronians. See you then! 


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Home?

ROBOTECH

**ACES OF HEARTS**

Disclaimer: Robotech and all of its characters belong to their respective creators and I am making no money from this story, (what a shame).

: Thoughts

**Chapter 5**

Welcome Home?

Max suppressed his desire to sigh in disgust. He was beginning to wish he was back on the Zentraedi ship. At least there he knew who was friend and who was foe. 

After being brought back to the SDF-1, Commander Hayes and the Vermillion Squadron were being debriefed and unfortunately, with the exception of Captain Gloval, the higher ups weren't buying their reports. When Lisa's video recorder had been destroyed during their escape from the enemy, the group only had their eyewitness accounts to rely on. Lisa Hayes' estimate of the enemy's overall strength, which she conservatively reported as one-point-five to two million ships, was the hardest for the brass to swallow. Several of the generals and colonels were under the impression that Max and his friends had been given false information and allowed to escape. They simply could not believe that the enemy had enough firepower to destroy a planet with ease. When Rick and Lisa began talking about what the Zentraedi referred to as Protoculture and how it was related to their desire to capture the SDF-1, they felt that the two were ready to be committed. And they most certainly didn't believe Max's story of disguising his Battloid as a Zentraedi soldier. As far as they were concerned, the Vermillion Squadron and Commander Hayes were ready for the Looney Bin. 

----------

Man! I can't believe that _THEY_ don't believe us! Max sighed.

Well, you've got to admit, all that stuff we told them was kind of hard to swallow. Rick said, though he was also miffed at how the brass had not taken them seriously.

Ben decided to make light of the situation. Hey c'mon guys. Let's just forget about the brass and have some fun! We've all been given some R & R so let's enjoy it and relax!

You could relax sitting in a dentist chair. Rick joked.

Max snickered a bit. Though there was a terrible and ruthless enemy still out there, Ben did raise a point. They might as well enjoy themselves before the next enemy attack. The SDF-1 was so close to the Earth now and Max could almost smell the brisk air of his home planet, after months of breathing recycled atmosphere aboard the battle fortress. However, though he was looking forward to returning to Earth, he really didn't have anyone waiting for him. Aside from the Dixon family, Max Sterling was all alone in this universe. All of his distant relatives had been killed during the Global Civil War and the remains of his parents were still floating out in the orbit of Pluto, along with Macross Island. Technically speaking, Max had no real home other than the SDF-1. 

----------

Man! This is really making me uncomfortable! Ben remarked as he, Rick, Max and Lisa were being put in the spotlight in front of a huge audience. They were being honored as returning heroes and even the celebrity Lynn Minmei had appeared to give them all bouquets of roses. 

The spectacle was supposed to boost morale, though even Max was a bit pit off by all this attention. However, he dealt with his uneasiness by getting his friend's spirits up. Hey, come on Ben! I thought you liked to be in the spotlight?

The big fighter pilot let off a chuckle and puffed himself up. Yeah, I guess I can't let all those lovely ladies to be denied the chance at seeing a real-live war hero, eh? He let off a guffaw as he was handed a bouquet and received a peck on the cheek from Miss Macross.

Max smiled, though there was a big sweatdrop forming behind his head. He let off a sigh and wondered how anyone could stand such attention and fame. 

----------

The Zentraedi fleet...

Miriya loved the fame and attention that went with being the finest combat pilot of the Zentraedi. The other pilots feared and respected her, but each one also adored and aspired to be what she alone had attained. She had heard many whispered tales about her exploits among the ranks, and she always reveled in the awe in their eyes whenever she encountered her many admirers. It was that kind of recognition, in which she would further build her reputation as the queen of battle and unstoppable demoness of war.

As she strolled down the hallway, every Zentraedi she passed would bow to her and salute with absolute dignity and respect. Even though her rank made her their superior, it more out of respect for her abilities, rather than her station as second-in-command to Azonia.

Well let them continue to worship and fear her, Miriya thought as she headed toward the hanger where her Quadrano Unit was being prepped and ready for launch. It was only fitting that the best of the best should _GET_ the most attention.

As she stepped into the cockpit of her fighter and began readying to launch, she took a moment to pause and think about what she had already accomplished and what great feats she would achieve in the near future. As she reflected on her past, a random thought came into her mind. 

It was... lonely at the top. She had already outstripped her nearest rival in the elite Quadrano Units when it came to enemy kills, but now, it had gotten too easy. The Invid had lessened in their attacks, allowing for the Zentraedi to concentrate their efforts on recapturing Zor's battle-fortress. She had been hoping to find some sort of challenge against the Micronians, but so far they hadn't presented her with any real test for her skills. Oh, most certainly they were far more determined adversaries than many other races the giant race had encountered, but she knew that eventually they would fall before the might of her race. And with a supreme fighter pilot such as herself, victory was assured! After all, these Micronians couldn't _POSSIBLY_ have someone who could best her... could they? 

----------

The Close Encounters Arcade...

Max nodded as he racked up more and more points, scoring over the top, causing the machine to cough up another pile of tokens, much to the displeasure of the arcade owner. As he and the rest of the Vermillion Squadron were ordered on forced R&R and sit out the current battle, he and Ben had decided to kill the time in their favorite hangout. If they couldn't destroy enemy fighters in real life, then they could at least obliterate computerized versions of their foes.

Ben snorted in disgust as he crashed and burned once again.

_**GAME OVER.**_

Just then, the entire ship shuddered as alarms went off and an announcement was made that the ship was about to undergo its modular transformation. That meant that things were going to get hectic really soon. 

Max lost sight of Ben as the crowds of people scrambled to get to the shelters before Macross City was torn to pieces. Already he could feel the ground tremble as massive gears and other machines were preparing to go through their motions. Within minutes, the streets became deserted and Max found himself all alone. It was then that he saw three people standing in the middle of the road and wondered why they hadn't headed into the shelters. 

----------

Where did everyone go? Rico wondered as he and his fellow Zentraedi spies stood in confusion.

Bron shrugged, while Konda stroked his chin and said, Yes, and what was this announcement about a transformation? Just then, he saw someone running toward them and was about to call to him when the ground suddenly cracked apart. He and Bron had to react quickly to prevent Rico from falling into the chasm between a set of giant cam teeth.

What kind of mad place is this?! Rico cried out as he scrambled to his feet. 

At that moment, the three were suddenly swept up into the air as a massive decompression occurred. A bulkhead moved out of place and opened up the streets to space. The mission of the three Zentraedi spies would been over right then and there, were it not for the quick actions of a certain Veritech pilot.

_HERE! GRAB HOLD!_

The three micronized aliens grabbed hold of the fire hose as it flew out toward them. Looking down its length, they saw a Micronian soldier with blue hair, pulling on some kind of wheel that was attached to the hose they were desperately clinging to.

Max frantically pulled the fire hose retraction lever, which caused the hose to hydraulically pull itself back into the reel. As the trio were pulled in, the ace pilot desperately clung to a nearby store fixture to keep himself from being sucked into space. Finally, another bulkhead came in to re-pressurize the interior of the ship, causing the three and Max to drop to the ground.

The Zentraedi spies got to their feet and gazed upon their unexpected savior. They were about to thank him when the ship shuddered again. More sections started to move as massive pieces of machinery started to advance toward their position.

Come on! We've got to get out of here! Max shouted.

Konda began.

Max shook his head as he started to run in one particular direction, motioning them to follow. He had already experienced what it was like during the SDF-1's first transformation, and he had since prepared an escape route in case he was ever caught outside a shelter during the ship's radical metamorphosis. Konda, Rico and Bron had no choice but to follow Max as they zigzagged their way around shifting panels, rotating pillars and elevating and descending platforms.

After what seemed like an eternity, Max directed them through a door and once they had entered, he passed through it and shut it tightly behind them. He let off a sigh of relief and leaned his back against the door. He let himself slide to the floor as emergency light turned on, illuminating the small enclosure.

Where are we? Bron asked as the room trembled and shook from the actions of the SDF-1's changes to its internal structure.

We're in one of the emergency storage areas of the ship. Max replied. Don't worry, we'll be safe here. This one of the few places in the ship that isn't affected during the transformation sequence of the SDF-1.

Transformation? What's that? Rico asked.

Max looked at the shortest member of the Zentraedi trio with a little bit of confusion. Huh? You don't know what the transformation is? I thought everyone knew about it. What planet are you from?

All three spies became white as ghosts from Max's innocent inquiry. They had feared that their cover had been blown. They had not been in the ship for more than a day and the Micronians were already onto them! Desperately, Konda tried to salvage the situation.

Er, what my friend is trying to say is... the transformation... is just so sudden and complicated... that... uh, we just don't understand it.... yeah, that's it. Its really hard to get used to.

Max looked at him quizzically, then shrugged his shoulders. Yeah, I guess it is kind of extreme and all. It does take a while to get used to it. Max let off a tired sigh, then gazed at the far wall absent-mindedly.

The long silence in the large chamber made the Zentraedi spies very nervous, especially since they were with an officer of the enemy forces. Though he didn't look like some war-mongering berserker, it was best for them to watch what they say in front of him, for fear that he would report them to his superiors, thereby compromising their espionage mission. They could have tried to eliminate him, but since he didn't seem to pose a threat and had saved their lives, they each decided that for now, no action would be taken. Besides, they were surveillance operatives, not warriors. Besides, since Max was a member of the RDF, the three spies thought that this was an excellent opportunity to get some information out of him about the Micronians' secrets about Protoculture.

Max nodded to them as he broke the silence. So, what were you three doing out in the streets? I thought all civilians knew that they're supposed to be in the shelters during a battle alert.

Uh... well... we... got lost on our way to the shelter. Konda lied, hoping that Max would buy it. Oh, and by the way, we would like to thank you for helping us back there. Bron and Rico both nodded in agreement.

The blue-haired pilot waved it off. Just doing my duty. Oh, by the way, I'm Corporal Max Sterling.

Rico said with a bit of disappointment. He and the others were hoping that Max was some high-ranking officer and therefore could be a valuable source of information. I'm Rico... and these are my comrades, Bron and Konda.

Sterling found it to be a bit odd that these people were talking in such a formal, almost military manner. He had pegged them for civilians. Shrugging his shoulders, he stood up and extended his right hand to them with open palm. Please to meet you.

The Zentraedi spies gazed upon the offered hand and wondered what it meant. Looking up at Max, then down at the hand, then looking at his own right hand, Rico took a gamble and extended his own hand out. Max took it warmly and gripped it firmly for a moment, before moving it up and down a couple of times. After shaking hands, he released Rico's hand and gave him a warm smile.

Well, it looks like we're going to be here for a while, so we might as well make ourselves comfortable. Max looked about and noted that the storage area was littered with various piles of salvaged equipment and whatnot. Spotting a small crate, he walked over towards it and sat down on it. Following his example, the three spies also found places to sit. After another long moment of silence, Bron decided to address Max.

Excuse me... Corporal...

I was kind of wondering... if there's a battle going on, then why aren't you out there fighting?

Well, because of a couple of reasons. Number one, I'm on enforced R&R. They ordered me to keep out of this fight. And second, well I don't currently have a fighter to fly into battle with. My last one got blown up and they haven't assigned me a new one yet.

Oh, so you're a fighter pilot? Rico asked with some interest. Are you any good?

Max smiled modestly. Though his current kill record was impressive, he didn't want to brag. Well, I'd like to think that Im good enough.

The Zentaedi became more puzzled and intrigued by this Micronian pilot. He wasn't anything like their battle-hardened brethren and he certainly didnt fit their expectations of an enemy soldier. His voice was so gentle and carefree, that they could hardly imagine him in the cockpit of a Veritech. He didn't even look like a warrior. He was slender and didn't seem to be all that strong. And what were those strange panels of glass on his face? Were they some kind of devices, which aid him in battle? They became more puzzled as Max casually took them off, squinted his eyes while taking out a small handkerchief and wiped the lenses with it. He then placed them back on his face and continued to speak.

I was really lucky to be a Veritech fighter pilot. Usually they don't take pilots with glasses.

Konda repeated in puzzlement.

Max shrugged as he tapped his spectacles. My eyesight isn't exactly ideal to be a fighter pilot, but I guess I was good enough for the recruiting office.

Recruiting office? You mean, you volunteered? Bron asked. 

Uh... yeah. My friend and I decided to join up in the RDF about five months ago.

To the Zentraedi, voluntary enlistment was a peculiar notion. Every member of their race became a part of the armadas the moment he or she emerged from the Cloning Chambers. There was no choice given to them and their indoctrinations into the fleets were readily accepted without question. This concept of freedom of choice was intriguing... to say the least.

Max became puzzled himself at the strange questions and remarks of these three. They didn't know what glasses were? And why would volunteering into the military be strange to them? He shook his head and noticed that the ship was beginning to shudder a bit more and the overall temperature was beginning to rise. Loud explosions were heard throughout the ship and temperature started to rise substantially.

W-What's happening?! Rico cried out as he and his cohorts huddled together in a panic. 

Max also tensed up as he realized what was happening. After the debriefing with the top brass, Captain Gloval had announced that the SDF-1 would be breaking through the enemy blockade and returning to Earth. If that was the case, then the sudden increase in temperature could only mean one thing.

We must have gotten past the Zentraedi fleet and are now making reentry.

All three spies exclaimed.

Max nodded as he braced himself for splashdown.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the decks rumbled with the impact of the massive battle-fortress crashing down into the Pacific Ocean. The floor shook and shuddered as the ship was rocked by tons and tons of water crashing against it from all sides. Max and the three Zentraedi were thrown off their feet and tumbled together in a heap. However, the four quickly recovered as the ship suddenly surged upward and broke the surface. Then, after a long and ominous silence, a voice was heard over the ship-wide PA system.

_WE HAVE JUST TOUCHED DOWN IN THE PACIFIC OCEAN! THE CAPTAIN AND CREW WOULD LIKE TO THANK EVERYONE FOR YOU SPLENDID COOPERATION DURING THIS LONG AND DIFFICULT UNDERTAKING. IT IS A BEAUTIFUL DAY ON EARTH! THE SUN IS SHINING AND THE SEA IS CALM! IT'S GREAT TO BE BACK!_

Max let off a whoop of joy as he brought the three spies together in a group hug. Rico, Konda and Bron were taken by surprise by this sudden show of close camaraderie but played along so not to arouse suspicion.

We did it! We're home! Max cheered.

Uh... yes! Hurray! Rico cried out.

We've... done it! Bron exclaimed.

Hurray for the Micro... er, us! Konda blurted out. 

----------

Come on you guys, I want you to meet my wingman and our superior. Max said as he led the three Zentraedi through the throngs of people who were clamoring around every access hatch, trying to get into the open air of their home planet.

Rico nodded as he motioned for the others to follow. The chance of meeting up with a higher-ranking officer was a good opportunity to gather more intelligence about the Micronians' military and strategies. However, when they saw Max calling toward two officers in the distance, they all turned pale as they recognized Ben and Rick. Max had not been present during the time Dolza had interrogated the Micronians, but his two comrades would surely recall the three spies, despite their reduced size in stature. They couldn't jeopardize their mission at this point in time. So, as Max's back was turned, they bolted and disappeared into the throngs of people.

Hey, you guys, over here! Max cried out, not aware that the three Zentraedi were already gone. When Ben and Rick came up to him, Max turned about to introduce them to his new friend, only to find that no one was there.

Max! Where have you been? We've been worried about you! Ben said as he slapped his best friend's back. He then noticed that Max was somewhat preoccupied. What's the matter old buddy?

Where did they go? The blue-haired ace wondered.

Where'd who go? Rick inquired.

Max didn't answer as he continued to gaze upon the crowds. 

----------

_YAHOO! YIPPEE!_

Max and Rick smirked as they watched Ben do a series of flips and cartwheels on the deck of the Prometheus.

What do you think? He'd make a pretty good acrobat, huh? Max remarked.

Rick nodded as he looked up at the skies above. Yeah, but look up there, Max. Can you really blame him?

Max couldn't help but agree as he took in a deep breath of home. 

----------

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Dixon;_

I'm sorry that I have not written for a while, but I have remained at Ben's side every step of the way, as promised. I am happy to report that Ben has been performing exceptionally well as a Veritech pilot. Unfortunately, I am unable to go into much detail as certain aspects of our tour of duty remain strictly classified.

Now that we have finally completed our long journey back to Earth. I feel as if the worst is over and we can all finally breathe a sigh of relief.

Max straightened up in his seat at his desk. Behind him, snoring like a truck driver in his bunk, Ben slumbered. Thinking back on their past adventures and whatever new challenges awaited them, Sterling couldn't help but wonder just how far he and Ben would go. Things seem to be looking up. 

----------

Miriya sighed in disgust as she landed her mecha and exited the craft. In anger, she took off her helmet and threw it hard on the flight deck. Her long, emerald tresses spilled out like a green waterfall as the ace pilot made her way toward her quarters. The aura of rage she was emitting made several of her comrades a bit nervous as each one got out of her path. When Miriya Parino was angry, get out of her way!

That last encounter with the Micronians had been an absolute disaster from the start. Miriya had been hoping to add a few new notches to her kill record, but instead Azonia had ordered her squadrons to prevent Khyron's forces from attacking the SDF-1. As a result, the two Zentraedi fleets were set against each other and the enemy ship had managed to escape the blockade and reach the Earth. The ace pilot had gotten into a bit of a scuffle with the Backstabber's incompetents, but they were hardly worth her attention. 

In past conflicts, the objective was always simple and straightforward, which was to destroy the enemy. Now the Zentraedi had been ordered by the Robotech Masters on a mission of retrieval! They were warriors, not recovery drones! And the fact that the SDF-1 was not to be destroyed, complicated matters. They couldn't unleash the full might of their fleet without running the risk of damaging their main goal.

Miriya angrily entered her quarters and lay down on her bunk. As she let her temper cool down, she realized that it was because of her need to find more challenges, which was making her so agitated. She had been hoping to find at least _ONE_ good opponent in this campaign against the Micronians, but so far, all she had been facing were fighters that were only good for cannon fodder, and members of her own military. If this was all that was going to be offered, Miriya wouldn't have even bothered to take off in her mecha.

As she lay in silence, she turned her head toward the small desk that was beside her bed. Her gaze came upon a small, metal object that lay upon it. Reaching over, she picked it up between her right thumb and forefinger and held it up to study it. 

Max's laser rifle had been her first souvenir of this conflict and the giantess still wondered about its owner. Her thoughts went back to the time she had almost recaptured the Micronian prisoners aboard Breetai's flagship. Then she had remembered that flash of blue... 

----------

March 2010, a week after the SDF-1 return to Earth...

Max sighed as he and Ben headed back to the SDF-1 in their Veritechs. After seeing off Rick and Minmei in their fanjet, the two pilots were ordered to return to base after their patrol.

Currently, the citizens of Macross City were celebrating on the decks of the Prometheus and Daedalus. Since he and Ben were going off-duty when they returned to the ship, the two had decided to join in the festivities.

Max was a bit unsure about celebrating the return to Earth as he began docking his new fighter into the hanger. Of course, he was glad to be back on his home planet, but there wasn't any real place that he call home, besides the SDF-1. After all, his house was still frozen on Macross Island somewhere at the edge of the Solar System. Most of the civilians were anxious to get off the SDF-1 and return to the families and friends they had left over a year ago. However, Max had no real desire to leave since he had no one waiting for him.

The blue-haired pilot shook his head to dispel the growing sadness in his heart. Now was not the time to be so down. As his plane came to a complete stop and the engineers and technicians started to work on it, Max climbed down from his cockpit and stepped onto the hanger deck. Pausing for a moment, he ran his hand across the RDF insignia emblazoned on the fuselage of the Blue Devil II. Like his first fighter, this one had been painted with a blue trim as per his request. All low-ranking officers and aces were allowed to make cosmetic changes to their aircraft. He made a note to modify the controls so that they would respond better to his amazing reflexes and skills. Nodding to it, he turned around and went to meet with his friend Ben, who was also getting out of his fighter. 

----------

A few days later...

Even though he had just met Lynn Kyle, Max was already starting to dislike him. The idea of life without fighting and war was a good one. However, the way Kyle described the military with that condescending attitude of his, made Sterling's temper begin to stir, and he was usually very laid-back. 

Max had been expecting a pleasant evening dinner with Kim, Sammie and Vanessa, (nicknamed the Bridge Bunnies), and Commander Hayes. They had come to Minmei's restaurant and found an empty table with Rick Hunter. However, that was when they also found out that there was a new inhabitant of Macross City, Minmei's cousin Lynn Kyle. Apparently, the celebrity and morale booster of the SDF-1 couldn't return to the ship without him.

At first, girls became very interested in the newcomer, and he was very handsome, Max had to admit. However, as soon as the mayor offhandedly commented how the military had such lovely ladies, Kyle's attitude became cold and aloof, as he nonchalantly voiced out his disdain for the armed forces and all they stood for. Max didn't like the way he was insinuating that all soldiers enjoyed dealing out death and destruction. Sure he liked being in his Veritech and pitting his skills against the enemy, but his duty was to protect the SDF-1 and all those who lived within it. The way Kyle was talking about it, he made them look no better than those they fought against. 

Max had a bad feeling about Lynn Kyle.

That was when all the TV monitors in the city suddenly came on as a special broadcast interrupted the regularly scheduled programs. Then came the announcement that no one was to leave the battle-fortress.

That was when all Hell broke loose. 

----------

Max was breathing heavily and nursing his sore left side when one of his assailants had tagged him. Things had gotten ugly when several of the people reacted to the announcement and the situation had escalated into a full-scale brawl. Once again, Max's extraordinary hand-eye coordination, superior speed and reflexes had served him well. With his training in the Robotech Defense Force, the quiet, unassuming Maximilian Sterling was a force to be reckoned with, in or out of a Veritech. However, he had not been the only one to show his true strength that day.

Lynn Kyle's hidden skills had been instrumental in putting down the instigators of the riot. Apparently, he was an expert martial artist and had been able to take down several opponents at once. Without his help, the ending of this fight might have turned out differently.

That was when the general quarters alarm went off as the Zentraedi had decided to attack. 

----------

The Zentraedi fleet...

What? You're saying that Kyhron had disobeyed my orders again?! Azonia exclaimed as her subordinate had just informed her of the Backstabber's latest actions. 

As she watched a destroyer under his command head down into Earth's atmosphere. She took an introspective expression and smiled. 

Khyron, what have you got planned now?

For her, this development could be used to her advantage. If he succeeded, she could take the credit. If he failed, then she could easily place the blame on him. 

----------

Max braced himself as his the Blue Devil II rocketed off the Prometheus, followed by Ben and the rest of the Vermillion Squadron. They went into formation behind Rick Hunter as scores of Battlepods rained down from above like huge, grotesque hailstones. The RDF was pushed to its very limits as pilots on both sides died by the dozens. However, unlike the Zentraedi, the defenders of the SDF-1 were not considered as expendable.

This thought kept Max going as he shot down another opponent and added to his kill record. Though he knew that he could be killed at any time, he did what he did best and let no other thoughts distract him. However, as he followed Rick's battloid toward a densely packed group of Battlepods, his alert sensors went off and he had to duck for cover.

A new enemy had just joined the battle. 

----------

And so Miriya, your main object is to thwart Khyron's plans. Therefore you are _NOT_ to fire at the enemy!

Miriya snorted as she and her Quadrano Units dived down toward the SDF-1. She immediately turned off her communicator and said softly, So I'm not to fire at the enemy, eh? Well I guess my radio must be broken or something. With that she blew away an unsuspecting Veritech away as she descended to wreak havoc on both the RDF and Khyron's forces.

I love it when a plan works out well! 

----------

Max gritted his teeth as his Battloid hit the deck of the Daedalus, as a weird-looking mecha suddenly came out from nowhere and nearly picked him off, along with Ben and Rick. 

Max, are you all right? Rick asked through his communicator.

Yeah... just a little shook up. Max replied as he also looked about for his wingmate. What about Ben, did he make it?

Hey, I'm not _THAT_ easy to knock off. Ben assured.

Max nodded in relief as he and Ben followed their squadron leader into the air. They soon became involved in an intense free-for-all with the enemy fighters as Rick's plane suddenly began pursuing the new Zentraedi craft that had almost destroyed them a few minutes before. 

Max was about to back up his commanding officer against the incredibly fast new enemy fighter, when he suddenly found himself in the crosshairs of an Officer's Battlepod. 

----------

Khyron smiled evilly as he was about to send another Micronian pilot to oblivion. He figured that he had enough time to pick off a few more victims, before his ultimate strategy was implemented. Already, his subordinates were already sending his destroyer on a collision course with the SDF-1. 

However, just as he zeroed in on a blue-trimmed Battloid and began firing at it, the enemy mecha did a neat flip over the deadly barrage. At the apex of its maneuver, his intended target fired its autocannon rifle at him, and shot through the pod's main thrusters, causing it to careen out of control toward the ocean. Just before he hit the water, Khyron shouted out in utter fury to the one who had shot him down.

_CURSE YOU, MICRONIAN DEVIL!_

----------

Max was breathing hard as he righted his Battloid and looked about for the bogey that had almost killed him. However, he didn't have time to consider anything as he received a message to clear the area. The SDF-1 was about to launch its Daedalus Attack against the Zentreadi warship that was about to collide with it. 

As he and Ben kicked in their afterburners to escape the confrontation between the two massive warships, Max looked back and saw the SDF-1 lift its right appendage out of the water and thrust it toward the enemy craft. The supercarrier's prow slammed into the Zentreadi destroyer's side and ripped through its interior. The prow emerged out of the destroyer's top and opened up, launching its emergency defense missiles.

At that moment, Max caught Rick's terrified voice on the tactical net.

_LISA! I'M IN DIRECT LINE OF OUR MISSILES!_

_**BUH-WHOOM!**_

_MAYDAY! MAYDAY! I'M HIT!_

Max immediately turned his fighter around and headed back toward the battle zone, just as the Zentraedi ship exploded into a huge fiery ball of destruction. The SDF-1 pulled away in time to escape being caught in the blast, but Max continued to fly around the area, looking for some sign of his superior officer and friend.

A few minutes later, just as the remaining Zentraedi forces were in full retreat, Max sighted a parachute floating in the ocean, which was attached by a limp figure that was being supported by his flight suit's flotation devices. He immediately radioed the SDF-1 for a chopper rescue pickup. 

----------

Several hours later...

Any change Commander Fokker,? Max asked as he, Ben and the leader of the Skull Squadron waited outside of the Intensive Care Ward.

The blonde veteran fighter pilot shook his head. The doctor said that rick's head injuries aren't too serious, but he's still out with symptoms of delirium. There's no telling WHAT'S going on through his head right now. He then gave the two pilots a reassuring smile. Don't worry. I've known Rick his entire life. He's a fighter. He'll pull through. He then held up a photograph.

What's this? Ben inquired.

Well Ben, this is the first intelligence photo we managed to get of a new type of Zentraedi fighter that was sighted before Rick was shot down.

Max nodded as he recognized the top-heavy silhouette of the bandit that had nearly sent him to the Great Beyond. That thing was murderously fast and seemed to have been armed with an unending supply of missiles. Fokker had lost a lot of good men during the time Max, Lisa, Ben and Lisa had made their escape from the Zentraedi.

Fokker continued with his explanation. Command has analyzed the attack patterns and theorized that these units may be specifically targeting ace pilots, such as squadron leaders. If this is true, Rick is lucky to be alive.

This caused Ben to become really agitated. They're after ace pilots? _OH NO! I MIGHT BE NEXT!_

Both Sterling and Fokker developed sweatdrops. Then the Skull Leader addressed both the young pilots.

In the meantime, there's a war going on and we need you two up in the air, not moping around in a hospital.

But our skipper's out of commission. Max pointed out.

Fokker immediately wrapped his arms around their necks and brought them close to him while grinning. I just spoke to Captain Gloval. You're both being reassigned directly under _MY_ command. Welcome to the Skull Squadron, boys!

While Ben laughed with their new superior, the blue-haired pilot then thought back to his last encounter with the strange mecha and what Fokker had said about its assumed purpose of hunting down the SDF-1s best pilots. _Hmmm, that thing didn't go after me, so I guess I'm not considered as an ace pilot. Oh well. If I was a good pilot, then I would have been noticed by the enemy..._

----------

Little did Max know...

What!? Why how _DARE_ you question my leadership abilities?! Just who do you think you are!? Khyron roared as he was being given a ribbing by a certain, green-haired ace pilot.

I am the finest combat pilot of all the Zentraedi forces. Miriya replied with a air of haughtiness as she gave the Backstabber a look of utter contempt.

Your ego is going to become the cause of your ultimate destruction, Miriya.

Hmpf! Just as yours caused you to be downed in the Micronian sea, and made you an object of ridicule to all those you command, Khyron. Miriya pointed out. She had heard about how the famed Backstabber had gotten shot down and had to be rescued from his craft before he had drowned.

Khyron let off a dangerous growl as his thoughts went back to that blue-trimmed fighter that had gotten the best of him. I can see that because you have never faced a worthy opponent, you believe you're something special! But take care Miriya! For there is one aboard that alien ship whom even you cannot best!

Miriya smiled at the veiled threat and challenge. So... an ace aboard the SDF-1? Interesting... I'd like to meet him.

To be continued...

Author's notes

For all you Robotech maniacs out there, you probably recognize some of those scenes from both the original series and the third issue of Love and War. I realize that this chapter is shorter than previous ones, but I've been pretty busy lately. In any case, next chapter will be the famous duel between Max and Miriya, plus the ramifications of that battle as the two aces of the Robotech Wars follow the paths that will lead them to their ultimate destiny. 


	6. Chapter 6: Victory and Defeat, Gains and...

ROBOTECH

**ACES OF HEARTS**

Disclaimer: Robotech and all of its characters belong to their respective creators and I'm only doing this for fun, (though donations would be appreciated).

: Thoughts

**Chapter 6**

Victory and Defeat, Gains and Losses

April 2010 A.D.

Miriya nodded as she watched all of the battle footage that had been recorded from the Reconnaissance Pods and Cyclops Ships. Apparently, there WERE a few pilots that could give her the challenge that she so craved. She began to mentally catalogue the ones that had distinctive markings and had performed exceptionally well in combat. Several particular Veritechs were especially ingrained into her mind. One of them was obviously a squadron leader, with its black and gold trim and Jolly Roger tailfins. It had been seen frequently leading many of the SDF-1's defenders against the Zentraedi and had racked up an impressive kill record. There was also the red-trimmed fighter that had chased her during the last battle. And then there was the other one.

Miriya thought that the blue-trimmed fighter was a bit out of place among its green and tan counterparts. There had been reports of the uniquely colored Veritech inflicting considerable losses to the Zentreadi Battle Pod and Tri-Thruster groups. And she had to admit, it had pulled off some impressive evasive maneuvers and instances of uncanny accuracy. It was even rumored that this pilot had been the one that had downed Khyron the Backstabber. 

However, she would not designate it or the other ones as her primary target until she had seen them in action for herself. Now all she needed was an excuse to find the great and fearsome ace that Khyron claimed that even she, Miriya Parino, could not defeat. 

----------

Azonia shook her head as she and Miriya gazed upon a tactical display of the SDF-1 and its Veritech squadrons.

Miriya, you realize that we are under orders to suspend offensive operations against the battle-fortress itself. I cannot allow you to risk my most elite battalion on a whim.

The green-haired Quadrano pilot shook her head and argued her point. Commander, the weakness in Micronian strategy is their reliance on manned fighters to intercept forces too small for the SDF-1's defense systems. She gestured to an image of a Veritech squadron. Our objective is simple. We are to launch a surgical strike, targeting their very best pilots. By swiftly dealing a crushing blow to a key segment of their defenses, we will demoralize the rest of their forces and make their utter defeat all the more imminent.

Miriya's superior considered her subordinate's proposal for a long while, then decided that it was feasible and gave her consent. However, she gave her best pilot a small warning. Very well. I trust you know what you are doing. I hope this exercise is not a crusade to simply fulfill your ego.

Miriya nodded and kept her expression neutral. _I am only fulfilling my destiny as the finest Zentraedi pilot._

----------

The SDF-1...

Huh? I'm being promoted? Max said as his superior had just informed him of his advance in rank.

Wolfe nodded as he handed Sterling a new metal insignia. That's right Sterling. The upper brass and even Captain Gloval have been more than impressed with your combat record and have decided that you be awarded the rank of third lieutenant. Congratulations.

I... don't know what to say. The blue-haired pilot stuttered as he looked upon his new uniform decoration. The new position meant that he was now second-in-command to the Vermilion Squadron and Ben's superior. I don't think I've done anything to be promoted like this...

You say haven't done _ANYTHING_? Wolfe said with some surprise. As I recall, you were the only pilot to have successfully boarded an enemy vessel and infiltrate into their ranks, was instrumental in the rescue of your comrades and had actually shot down a Zentraedi Officer's Pod. Not to mention that your latest kills have now put you at the top, among the aces. Youve even edged out Commander Fokker.

Aw, I'm not that good.

The veteran pilot and instructor found Max's humbleness and lack of an ego to be quite a change from the usual showoffs and braggarts that he was familiar with. It was hard to believe that this gentle-looking youth was the premiere fighter pilot of the SDF-1 and genius of aerial combat.

At that point a new voice was heard.

Well Sterling, the uppers think that you are that good. And if you're able to beat even my record, then I'm inclined to agree.

Both men looked over to the door and saw Roy and Ben coming through it. 

----------

Some time later...

I hope the Skipper will be all right. Max said as he and Ben headed toward their favorite hangout, the Close Encounters Arcade. They had just finished visiting Rick in the hospital and had decided to kill some time before their next combat assignment.

Aw, don't worry about him, buddy! Ben said in his usual cheerful tone. Commander Fokker said that he'll be okay. He'll be up and about before ya know it!

I suppose you're right. Max said as he and Ben entered the dark and blinking world of the arcade.

The manager of the establishment groaned as he saw Max once again heading toward the fighter games.

_Oh no! Not **HIM** again!_

He felt an overwhelming urge to bang his head on the counter of his register. The last few times Max was here, he had nearly bankrupted the arcade with his token winnings. Despite setting all the most difficult machines on their highest skill levels, Sterling had no problems in beating them and draining the arcade's token supply. Didn't Max have anywhere _ELSE_ to go? 

----------

Somewhere high above the Pacific Ocean, Miriya's battle cruiser began descending down toward the Earth's surface as the ace pilot had begun preparing her squadrons of Quadranos and Tri-Thrusters. Among them were some of her best pilots, (not as good as her of course).

As soon as the ship cleared through the atmosphere and had picked up the SDF-1's position, Miriya gave the go ahead signal. Quadranos exited the open hangers like giant paratroopers jumping out of a plane. They were soon followed by swarms of Tri-Thrusters. At the spearhead of the attack group was the ace pilot of the Zentraedi, Miriya Parino.

I am looking for one particular enemy fighter. He will appear through superior performance. When I have identified him, you are ordered to withdraw and leave his destruction to me personally, is that understood? 

Her subordinates all gave her their understanding as she prepared for what may be the fight of her life. She was eager to engage this oh-so-terrible enemy ace and prove to all that she was second to none.

_Whoever you are, Micronian, today shall be your last, I swear it!_

----------

Bless you.

Thanks Ben. Max rubbed his nose after the sudden sneeze, and that was when the battle alert sounded. Without a second thought, the two pilots raced out of the arcade and flagged down a taxi to get them back to the base.

As he watched them leave, the arcade manager breathed out a sigh of relief and motioned for his assistant to collect Max's winnings. It was an unspoken rule that any unclaimed tokens that were found on the floor were to be used to restock the machines' reservoirs. Max had already won three pans worth of the glittery pieces, and it would have _REALLY_ hurt the Close Encounters business if he had cashed them in. 

----------

_VERMILLION TWO AND THREE, PREPARE FOR TAKEOFF._ Lisa said on the communications net.

Roger Bridge. Max replied.

Roger Bridge. Ben chimed in.

A minute later, the two friends were catapulted off the carrier deck and were in the air with Skull Squadron. Another minute later, Roy Fokker joined up with them.

At last our Commander arrives. Ben said jokingly.

No cracks today, hotshot. Roy stated as he headed up the formation. We're going to have our hands busy, so keep your eyes peeled and your trigger fingers ready.

You got it, Sir. Max nodded.

Affirmative, Sir. Ben agreed.

Just then, the enemy appeared from out of the clouds. 

----------

_Now where is this great enemy ace that Khyron fears so?_ Miriya wondered as she ordered her forces to engage the enemy. She kept back and watched as the two sides collided with each other. She immediately spotted Roy Fokker's Skull One as it did a lazy barrel roll to evade a barrage of plasma bolts, then shot its main autocannon through the head of one of her Quadrano Units. The mecha made a slow and lazy dive toward the surface of the Earth.

Miriya had recognized that pilot as one of the newer and less experienced recruits of the elite female battalion. She had shown some promise, but now it would never be realized. She then turned her attention back to the battle and noticed that a great deal of the action was being concentrated in one area. She then saw the color blue. 

----------

Max's Veritech did a complex spiraling maneuver while shifting to Battloid Mode. He easily evaded a hornet's nest of missiles that had been launched by a Quadrano, then returned fire, blowing his opponent to pieces. A second Quadrano tried to bushwhack him from behind, but he made his machine do a sharp U-turn and blasted his would-be killer from behind.

Three Tri-Thrusters came down from above and fired, but Max easily evaded the enemy ships and picked them off as they zoomed by. He did not even waste much ammunition as he carefully took them out with aimed shots to their cockpits and thrusters. The fact that he was hitting his intended targets with pinpoint accuracy at high rates of speed was extraordinary.

This display most certainly captured one pilot's attention... 

----------

_Ah! So there he is!_ Miriya grinned maliciously as she put her own Quadrano Unit into a dive toward Max. **_NOW YOU DIE!_**

However, dying was the last thing on Max's mind as he skillfully evaded Miriya's initial attacks, then made his Veritech do a sharp reversal and fired back at his newest opponent. The Quadrano let loose with a swarm of short-range missiles, but they did not find their mark as the blue-trimmed fighter dodged them and let loose with a quartet of missiles of its own.

Miriya smirked as she easily evaded that pathetic attempt to shoot her down. Her smirk disappeared when her opponent suddenly shifted to Battloid and let loose with his autocannon rifle, clipping her Quadrano's left arm and damaging the tri-barrel blaster. She realized that the missiles he had fired had been a distraction. She immediately put her mecha into a ballistic climb, which the Battloid followed, firing all the time.

You devil! The Zentraedi pilot said fondly as she turned about and let loose with a sizzling barrage of particle beams and cannon rounds. 

Max returned fire as he sped toward his diving opponent. The two combatants passed each other within mere meters of each other. In that instant, he had his Battloid's head turn about and fire its one head-mounted laser cannon. The beam managed to rake across the Quadrano's chest, causing the metal to smoke a bit as she sped by.

Miriya became angered that the Micronian had scored a direct hit, though it was of minimal damage. She immediately turned about and let loose with another swarm of missiles, then fired her remaining tri-blaster. Her missiles once again failed to connect as the Micronian ace evaded them and shifted to Guardian. However, she managed to clip the tip of his left wing as he shifted to Fighter mode and took evasive action.

You can't dodge forever! Miriya cried out as she gave chase, firing off another flock of missiles. 

----------

Max's adrenaline levels were climbing at astounding rates as he continued to match his skills against his determined opponent. He had realized almost immediately that this challenger was different from all the others. The way the foe continued to evade most of his attacks and dog his tail was unbelievable. Never before had he ever faced an adversary that could push his skills to their utmost limits. His sense of time seemed to slip away as he felt more alive than he ever had before. The shy, unassuming Maximilian Sterling could afford to be humble on the ground, but this was his element, where he ruled the skies and lived at light speed. All of his attention was focused on one goal, defeating his antagonist with all the skills he had at his disposal. He slipped into a kind of trance where only the battle mattered.

He almost forgot about the rest of the world in general until he heard Roy Fokker's voice on his communicator.

Max, the base is asking you to retreat. Right now!

His voice shook Max out of his combat trance as he acknowledged, still evading his opponents attacks. Huh? They want me to retreat? W-Wait, I don't get it. What's the big idea, huh?

That bandit on your tail is trying too hard.

So what?

So they want to find out what his game is.

Max nodded as he pushed his control stick over and had his Veritech dive toward the Pacific Ocean. As expected, his opponent dived in after him in hot pursuit, firing at him all the time. 

----------

You can't escape! Miriya cried out as she chased after her quarry. Never before had she tried so hard to kill just one enemy fighter. The pilot of the blue-trimmed Veritech was the most elusive and dangerous foe she had ever faced. So far, he had only sustained minimal damage and had had scored several direct hits on her own mecha, despite the Quadrano's incredible speed, armor, weapons and maneuverability. On several instances, she had nearly been killed as her adversary continued to wear her down.

Taking a quick glance at her weapons console, she frowned as she discovered that she had already used up all of her initial payload of missiles and was halfway through her only set of reloads. Her left tri-blaster was inoperative and her right was in danger of overheating. Her chest cannons were almost out of shells. She gritted her teeth in frustration as she realized that she might run out of ammunition before she could kill her quarry. And if she couldn't fight back then she would have to face either defeat or retreat. Neither option was preferable.

_This cannot be..._ The strange feeling of uncertainty began to creep into her mind. She couldn't be on the verge of... defeat?

No! She would _NOT_ accept that outcome! She was the greatest pilot of the Zentraedi. She was the _QUEEN_ of the battlefield and she would not admit that a tiny Micronian was her better! There just _HAD_ to be a way to defeat him! There had to be! 

It was just after she had evaded a stream of tracer fire that she caught sight of the SDF-1 and decided on an audacious plan.

_His ship!_

----------

Max's eyes widened as his opponent suddenly began heading toward the SDF-1. He immediately put his Veritech into pursuit, but knew that he wasn't going to catch up in time.

It's too late to stop! He cried out to the battle-fortress' bridge.

Consequently, the anti-aircraft batteries refrained from firing for fear of hitting Sterling as he chased after the Zentraedi ace. All exterior hatches were being sealed quickly to prevent invasion of the enemy, but Miriya found one final opening and dove in, with Max in determined pursuit.

This is it! The blue-haired pilot said as he focused on his wily opponent. Whatever happened, this battle was going to end! 

----------

Inside her mecha, Miriya smiled as she watched her rearview monitor at the pursuing Veritech. Her fighter was barely able to navigate the relatively tight corridor as she sped at hair-raising speeds.

_Run little man, run! And when you catch me, you will die!_

Her forward sensors then alerted her that she was reaching the end of the corridor. She braced herself for whatever kind of environment that she would encounter. Whatever happened, this battle was going to end! 

----------

The citizens of Macross City were quite shocked when they heard the announcement that the enemy had penetrated the defenses and everyone was to take cover. Three unauthorized denizens of the city were especially surprised to hear this news.

Did you hear that? Konda asked as he, Bron, and Konda stood at a café that was near the hospital. 

Do you think it's true? Bron wondered.

In answer to his question, a huge rumbling was heard near the hospital, followed by the roar of huge thrusters. 

----------

Max took a deep breath as his Battloid dropped down to the streets and charged down the streets of Macross after his opponent. He had the advantage of knowing his way around the city, but he also had the handicap to protect the citizens from the enemy. If he didn't defeat his adversary and quickly, innocent people might be hurt or even killed.

As he received the coordinates of the Zentraedi from the Civil Defense Network, he decided to shift to Guardian Mode in order to intercept the Quadrano. 

----------

Konda, Rico and Bron were still wondering what was going on, when a huge, dark green shape suddenly roared past them, causing them to be thrown off their feet in its jetwash. All three gasped in surprise as they recognized the markings of the Zentraedi mecha. After all, it wasn't too long ago that it had delivered them to the SDF-1. 

Wasn't that Miriya Parino? Rico cried out as they watched the mecha speed off into the distance.

A moment later, speeding past them, was a blue-trimmed Veritech in Guardian Mode. The three Zentraedi spies caught a glimpse of the pilot as light was reflected through his canopy and off his glasses.

Hey... don't we know that guy? Bron asked. 

----------

Max nodded as he caught sight of his target and decided to take it down! When he got close enough, he shifted to Battoid Mode. The feet of the fighter gushed thruster fire and he skidded to a halt. Whipping out his autocannon, he opened fire. 

----------

Miriya had begun to rethink her strategy of coming to the SDF-1. She was unfamiliar with her surroundings and the streets didn't provide for much maneuverability. Just as she was about to make another turn, her threat sensors went off. Then she was pushed forward as something impacted hard against the back of her mecha, causing it to slam face-first into the pavement, making a deep depression in the concrete.

The Zentraedi ace was in a blood-red rage as she realized that her opponent had gotten the drop on her. Ignoring the damage readouts on her machine, she got the Quadrano back onto its feet and faced off against Max.

_YOU WISH TO DO COMBAT?! YOU IMPUDENT FOOL!_

_Kyhron was right! He is a Micronian devil!_

----------

Max knew that this was it. The two of them had been pushed to their utmost limits and it was almost certain that only one of them was going to come out of this encounter alive. He then looked down at his own console and noted that he was nearly out of ammunition. His next shots would have to count and... they would have to be final. As a result, he held his fire until he was certain that he would get a sure kill. There was no room for mistakes or second chances. As things stood as they were, it looked as if Max and his opponent would both die when the shooting started.

It was then that fate, or rather Captain Gloval gave him another option. 

----------

Open the overhead hatch! We have to force the alien off of our ship! 

----------

As soon as the opening was made, the Quadrano pilot decided to go for it. As she headed back up into the open air, she released her remaining missiles to cover her escape. The Battloid evaded them, shifted to Fighter Mode and kept on coming. 

----------

_Lose your taste for combat my friend?_ Max thought as he was about to kick in the afterburners to pursue his foe. However, that was when Lisa Hayes raised him on the tactical net.

Return to base, Vermillion Three. You've beaten him.

Max sighed as he watched the enemy mecha zoom off into the distance, followed by the remnants of the Zentraedi attack force. Not decisively.

As far as Max was concerned, the battle had ended up in a draw. 

----------

As far as Miriya was concerned, a draw is the same as losing. She had failed in killing him!

_MIRIYA WILL NOT FORGET THIS DAY, MICRONIAN!_

----------

Later...

Max, what was up with that Zentraedi you tangled with earlier? Ben asked as he and Max were heading to where Roy Fokker was supposed to be.

Max shrugged as he held up a small device. I don't know. Maybe Commander Fokker can make sense of the data from my flight recorder.

Ben then smirked and joked, You don't think this bogey has a crush on you?

Yeah, whatever. Max smiled good-naturedly as he knocked on the door to Claudia Grant's quarters. He had heard that she and Roy were having dinner together.

However, it was her brother Vince Grant who answered the door. His expression was that of utter seriousness and sadness. Inside, Claudia was crying inconsolably on the couch with Lisa Hayes sitting beside her, trying to comfort her.

That was when Vince told them of the final fate of Skull Leader. 

----------

Max couldn't believe that Roy Fokker was gone, as he, Rick, Ben, Claudia, Lisa and Captain Gloval attended the funeral. Roy's body had been placed in a coffin that was draped with the flag of the RDF. As Gloval gave the eulogy, Max bowed his head in reverence for a great officer and good friend.

As the body was being prepared for a burial at sea, the bugler began playing taps and everyone present saluted, all except for Sterling, who instead made the sign of the Catholic Cross.

You okay, Max? Ben asked.

Sterling nodded as he sighed. Yeah. I just haven't done that since... since my parents died. 

----------

The Zentraedi fleet...

Miriya took out her frustration on her belongings in her quarters, throwing things left and right as she thought back to her battle with the Micronian ace... and _LOST_! To a Micronian! To an insignificant bug!

Technically speaking, there had been no clear winner in their duel, but to the Zentraedi female, it had been a terrible blow to her pride as the greatest combat pilot. She could have stayed and fight, but the Micronian had faced her down and made her flee. The outcome had been unacceptable and she couldn't live with the only time she had faced an opponent and not emerge as the victor! Her perfect record was now blemished with that one encounter. It was just unbearable! She just _HAD_ to correct that! _SHE HAD TO!_

----------

May 2010...

It had been some time since that fateful battle and Miriya had come to a decision. She hadn't stopped thinking about it and the desire of defeating that Micronian pilot had become more and more consuming. Every time she went to sleep, she would see the duel in her dreams and it made her more anguish each time. She had to destroy him. She had to eliminate the source of her inner turmoil. And before she sent him to oblivion, she needed to see just who he was.

To that end, she had decided on a most radical course of action to regain her honor and title as the best combat pilot. It would cost her much, but Miriya was willing to pay the price. 

-----------

Azonia was shocked.

What? Are you serious? Miriya, why would an excellent pilot like yourself would want to become a Micronian spy? It doesn't make sense!

Miriya steeled herself as she convinced herself that this was the only way. Azonia, please... I have no choice!

The female commander saw the determination in her subordinate's eyes and could tell that Miriya would brook no argument.

Oh... I see. 

----------

Without any hesitation, Miriya disrobed and entered the sizing chamber. She said not a word as the tank began to fill with nutrient fluid. As she began to feel her body succumb to the sedative effects of the fluid, her last thoughts were of a certain ace pilot of the SDF-1.

_After all my successes in battle, I have finally been defeated... by a tiny Micronian. So now, I am becoming a Micronian._ As she started to lose consciousness, her last thoughts rang out loudly in her mind. _I must **DESTROY** that pilot! **I MUST!**_

----------

Later...

Miriya felt a little discomfort as she put on a plain, sackcloth dress that all micronized Zentradi were given. She was not used to such rough clothes, but decided that the slight irritation was bearable. She had already laid out her plans and for once, Khyron was going to prove useful. The Backstabber was already planning for another unauthorized raid on the battle-fortress and Miriya intended to use the attack as a diversion so that she could be inserted into the SDF-1, in much the same manner as she had delivered Konda, Rico and Bron.

She was getting ready to enter the capsule that was specially prepared for her and thought about taking her souvenir laser rifle with her. After pondering about it for a long while, she eventually decided against the notion as she assumed that it would be impossible for her to recharge it and carrying a weapon would probably raise suspicions. She would have to make do on her own, but she felt that she was up to the challenge. 

----------

Meanwhile, Max and Ben had decided to find their commander as they had been informed that Rick had been released from the hospital and had even been promoted to first lieutenant. They had also heard that the North American/Ontario Quadrant would be accepting the civilians and thought that the news might cheer Rick up.

As they walked past the various planes that were being serviced in the hanger deck, the two friends talked about their superior officer and the close friend that they had all lost in Commander Fokker.

It's been pretty rough with Commander Fokker gone. Ben remarked.

Yeah, he was a great guy. Max agreed. I think Lieutenant Hunter is really taking hard. He and Commander Fokker were really close friends. Like brothers, you know?

Sort of like us, eh Maxie?

Max agreed as he began to think back to the promise that he had made to Ben's mother. The Dixons had took him in after his parents had died and Ben had been with him like the big brother he never had. It was at that moment that he realized how important Ben had become in his life and he had no idea of what he would do if something happened to the big goofball. He began to get a feeling of foreboding, but banished those thoughts from his mind when he caught sight of Rick Hunter and the Skull One. He motioned for Ben to follow.

Over there.

I'm right behind you.

Rick noticed the approach of his two subordinates and the three began a small conversation.

Hey, this is Commander Fokker's Skull One, isn't it? Ben remarked. Rick, are you going to be flying it?

Hunter nodded as he patted the side of the fuselage. Yeah, I was really lucky to get it as my aircraft assignment. It's kind of ironic, isn't it? Commander Fokker was always so proud of the fact that he'd never been shot down. Now he's gone and I get his plane. Me... a guy who's always being shot down.

Max noted the sad tone in his voice and decided to spring the news on him. By the way Rick, have you heard the latest news? Pretty soon the civilians will be leaving. We just heard it ourselves!

Gee, I think that's terrific Max!

Yeah. Apparently, the North American/Ontario Quadrant will be accepting them and the official announcement will be given tomorrow by Captain Gloval.

Ben nodded as he added, This is what we want to know. How would you like to come into town with Max and me for a little early celebration?

Max nodded. Yeah, and besides, you could use the recreation, eh?

Rick considered the proposal and then smiled. Well guys, it sounds so good, it'll be my treat! 

----------

In the hanger of the elite Quadrano Units, the female pilots saluted their best as the micronized ace of their squadrons entered the tiny delivery capsule and strapped herself in. They did not understand why their leader had decided to shrink herself and infiltrate the SDF-1, but they did not ask any questions.

Miriya nodded to one of her subordinates as she entered her Quadrano Unit and prepared to launch. The time drew near and soon her honor and reputation as the number one combat pilot would be restored... with Max Sterling's death! 

----------

Here you go, one giant top sirloin, medium-rare. The chef said as he handed out a platter.

Ben said as he held up a knife and fork and breathed in the steak's heavenly aroma. Mmmmm, does this smell great or what?

Rick and Max gazed upon the large slab of meat as Ben prepared to dig in.

I don't know Ben, it sure looks like a lot to eat. Max commented, though he began to feel hungry himself.

I'm so hungry, I may order another one! Ben laughed as he impaled a huge piece on his fork.

At that moment the battle alert went off as Lisa Hayes' voice was heard over the P.A.

_ATTENTION, ALL FIGHTER PILOTS! RED ALERT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!_

Max sighed. Sounds like the real thing.

You bet it does, Max! Rick agreed as he and the blue-haired pilot got up from their seats and headed out the door. When Rick called back to Ben, the big pilot looked down at his unfinished meal and said to it.

Don't move, I'll be back real soon! 

----------

The skies above the city of Toronto were lit with sights of various explosions, lasers, cannon shots and missile trails as the SDF-1 and its Veritech squadrons battled it out with Zentraedi Tri-Thrusters and Battle Pods.

As the battle raged, a lone craft flew toward the battle-fortress from behind, using the ensuing battle as cover. In its armored right hand was a tiny capsule with the Micronized ace of the Quadrano Battalion.

Miriya, this is dangerous! Are you sure you want to board the Micronian ship with no weapons? The pilot asked.

The green-haired ace thought back to Max's laser rifle again, then shrugged. 

Because of Azonia. The mecha pilot replied. She's upset with the failure of this operation.

Upset, but not with me. Miriya pointed out. She's upset with Khyron for making a mess of the whole thing. But enough, just deliver me to the Micronian ship.

The pilot nodded as she streaked toward an unprotected area of the fortress and tore into the hull. Within minutes, she deposited her cargo and made her escape.

Miriya was jostled a bit, but immediately got out of the capsule and began making her way through the bowels of the ship. Within the first fifteen minutes, she had disappeared and no one would be able to track her down.

The hunt had begun! 

----------

By this time, the SDF-1 had decided to activate its new barrier system and that's when Khyron's forces had begun a non-stop onslaught on it. It wasn't long before Rick's squadron received orders to attack the Zentraedi cruisers before the barrier overloaded.

Max dove in with his wingmen and shifted to Battloid when he reached the surface of one of the enemy ships. He threw everything he had, blowing up laser turrets, destroying missile launchers and cannons. He and the rest of the Skull Squadron did their best, but the enemy continued the attack. It seemed that nothing would stop them.

Unfortunately for everyone present, something was about to stop the Zentraedi, at a terrible price. 

----------

Max found himself near the heart of a hellish firestorm as Rick was giving orders to clear out. The barrier was about to chain-react and that meant that everything was about to be obliterated. He put his machine through its transformation to Fighter Mode and blasted away from the cruiser, just as the barrier's energy began to engulf it. As he hit his afterburners, he desperately looked about for his wingmen and saw the Skull One ahead of him. But where was Ben? Where was his best friend and brother?

He then heard Rick Hunter's desperate voice on the tactical net.

Ben! Hit your afterburners now! Do you copy?

Ben's terrified voice was heard as Max caught sight of his Veritech, as it was engulfed in the barrier's energy.

It's too late Rick! I can't.... _AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!_

Max closed his eyes shut and tried to shut out the death screams of his closest friend. However, he couldn't stop the tears from escaping from his eyes as his right hand automatically made the sign of the Catholic Cross.

_Goodbye... my Big Brother Ben._

----------

June 2010, a few days after the barrier overload and the destruction of Toronto...

Max sat alone in the steakhouse in front of the grill, where his best friend and closest thing he had to a brother, had eaten his last meal. It had been rough since he had lost him to the barrier overload. Naturally of course, the civilians were refused permission to land after that terrible incident and the United Earth Government had been given the SDF-1 orders to leave the planet. The only good news was that Max had been promoted to second lieutenant and it had been barely been a month since he had achieved the rank of third lieutenant. However, he had no wish to celebrate his promotion.

When he had offered to Rick, to deliver the formal notification of Ben Dixon's death to his parents, he had prepared for the worst. Of course, Mr. Dixon blamed him for the loss of his son and was on the verge of physically beating him to death. Max had been ready to receive whatever punishment Ben's father would mete out. After all, he had failed in his promise to protect Ben and deserved whatever Mr. Dixon had in mind.

However, it was Mrs. Dixon's voice of reason that had saved him. Though she was also distraught at losing her only child, she did not blame Max for what had happened, She told her husband that their son had always gone through life with that big goofy grin and never thinking about the consequences. That was how they were going to remember and cherish him. As far as she was concerned, Max was forgiven, for he had done all he could to keep him safe.

Max sighed and shook his head. The Dixons may have forgiven him, but he certainly didn't think he was deserving of such understanding. As a result, he had moved out all of his things to his barrack, despite Mrs. Dixon's protests. Sterling had decided not to trouble the Dixon family any more. They had put up with him long enough and he didn't want to burden them any more.

As he continued to stare at the sizzling grill, he began to accept the fact that he was now alone in the universe again. He had nowhere to call home and no family any more. He let off another sigh and resigned himself to his destiny of solitude.

Hey buddy, are you going to sit there all night, or are you going to order? The chef asked as he turned his attention to the Veritech pilot.

Max looked up to face him and noted that he was the same cook who had served Ben his last meal. Then, after a long while, he decided on a gesture to honor his departed comrade.

One giant top sirloin, medium-rare. 

----------

Max groaned as he staggered into his barrack, with one hand against his stomach.

_I can't believe I ate the whole thing!_

He made his way to the bathroom and opened up the medicine cabinet. Taking out a bottle of antacids, he popped two pills into his mouth and downed them with a glass of water. He then made his way to his bunk and plopped himself heavily down upon the mattress. As he let the antacids do their work on his stomach, he stared up at the ceiling and contemplated all that he had gained and lost in his life. He felt as if he had lost far more than he had gained. After all, what was the point of being the best fighter pilot of the SDF-1, if everyone that he ever cared about wasn't there with him to celebrate?

Once again, he felt that overwhelming feeling of loneliness and wondered of he could ever find someone who could alleviate the emptiness in his heart? 

----------

Mrs. Dixon took down her laundry as she thought about Max and his sudden departure from her home. She had watched him grow up with Ben and he had become the second son she never had. She hoped that he was doing all right and was praying that he would come around and contract her or her husband soon. It was times like this that people needed each other the most.

It was just as she was reaching for the last articles of clothes that she discovered that several of her garments were missing from the clothesline. She wondered just what had happened to them. 

_That was my favorite blouse and vest!_

----------

In a nearby alley...

Miriya smiled as she got out of her sackcloth dress and into the new disguise she had obtained. She found the clothes she had pilfered to be strange, though they fit to her lithe figure quite nicely. She wondered what the elaborate ruffles on the top garment was for. Perhaps they were some kind of military insignia or sign of rank?

She then pulled on the leggings she had gotten from another clothesline, and wondered just why they only came down to her mid-calf. The footwear she had found were also unusual. How could anyone stand with such high heels? She then reasoned that it was for some kind of balance training.

Putting those thoughts aside, she was confident that she would not be recognized as a Zentraedi and began her quest.

_Whoever you are, Micronian Ace, Miriya Parino shall find you!_

To be continued...

Author's Notes

Most readers would recognize this chapter from Farewell Big Brother and Bursting Point, as well as Issue Five of Love and War. I crammed these two episodes together as I feel that they had two of the critical turning points in Max's life, namely his battle with Miriya and the loss of Ben Dixon. I added that steak order scene as Max's way of honoring his close friend. 

This story is a pleasure to write and I've decided to extend it one or two chapters past the intended eight. Next up, Miriya begins to discover the joys and horrors of Micronian life as Max must go on with life without Ben. However, a chance encounter in a movie theater might change all of that. See you there! 


	7. Chapter 7: When Paths of Destiny Cross

ROBOTECH

**ACES OF HEARTS**

Disclaimer: Robotech and all of its characters belong to their respective creators.

: Thoughts

**Chapter 7**

When Paths of Destiny Cross

June 2010 A.D.

_Oh no! Not him again!_

The manager of the Close Encounters Arcade shuddered as he caught sight of Max Sterling walking towards his establishment. However, much to his surprise the best pilot of the SDF-1 barely gave his business a passing glance before continuing on. He let off a sigh of relief as he saw that he would not have to contend with paying off Max's winnings every time he beat the fighter simulations games. Sterling probably wasn't in the mood today. 

----------

Max however, had considered going into the arcade to work off his sadness, but it didn't feel right without his friend Ben going in with him. Dixon may have not been the best fighter pilot or game player, but he had always made Max feel better whenever they played. Now however, Sterling had been feeling somewhat empty and playing a few games wouldn't help him out of the depression he was in. Ben was gone forever, and those carefree days were over.

Things had gotten serious since the barrier overload and the destruction of Toronto. With that disaster and Ben's sudden death, the blue-haired pilot had been keeping to himself lately. The current state of affairs of the ship didn't help his mood. For the last few days, dozens of cargo helicopters and aircraft had been unloading hundreds of thousands of tons of supplies and parts. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the SDF-1 was no longer welcome on Earth, even though it was the only means of defending the planet from the Zentraedi.

Well, that suited Max just fine. After all, the only places that he could call home was Macross Island and the SDF-1. Macross Island was still floating out in Pluto's orbit and the battle-fortress was being exiled back into space, so it all worked out for him. Although, now it seemed that that he had nowhere to call home on the ship, ever since he had banished himself from the Dixon family.

He had been getting a few calls from Ben's mother and father, asking him to contact them. But Max felt that he didn't deserve to be with such good people. After all, if he had been able to keep his promise, then Ben would be...

Max sighed again as he continued to wander the streets of Macross. In his depression, with head bowed down low, and him not really concentrating on his surroundings as he made his way through the crowds on the street. If he had been paying attention, he would have noticed long tresses of emerald as a certain someone passed by on the other side of the street. 

----------

Miriya was a bit uncomfortable with the shoes she had pilfered, but they would have to do until she could find more suitable footwear. She beginning to think that the high heels were more along of the lines of torture devices for interrogation. However, she kept on going as one thought remained in her mind. She must find the one who had defeated her... and kill him! 

----------

_Oh Max, please answer the phone!_

Mrs. Dixon gripped the receiver for several minutes, before finally giving up. With sad, tired sigh, she set phone down and gazed at nothing in particular, as she thought about Ben's best friend and surrogate brother. It had been some time since Max had suddenly moved all of his things out of their home and he had not contacted Ben's parents for over two weeks. Mrs. Dixon had wondered just what had become of her second son.'

She had always considered the son of Michael and Donna Sterling as her own after they had died. She and her husband had been very close to the Sterling family and were more than happy to adopt Max into their home. His gentle, quiet nature and almost limitless patience seemed to be the perfect foil to Ben's outgoing and frequently reckless personality. In many cases, Max had been able to keep Ben out of trouble. 

But now that her natural-born son was resting in peace, Mrs. Dixon had hoped to find emotional support in her surrogate son. There was just something in Max's persona that had always made her feel warm and calm. However, it seemed that the loss of his best friend had been especially devastating to him and now he had shut himself out from everyone and the world in general.

_Max... you must feel so alone now. If only there was someone who can make you open up again..._

----------

Miriya grimaced a bit as she prepared to eat her first Micronian meal. She was a bit irritated when she had realized that she had neglected to take some rations with her, before embarking on this quest for revenge. Therefore, she would have to eat what the Micronians ate, and to her, it didn't seem very appetizing. Who would've have thought that the Micronians ate animal and plant tissue? It was a far cry from the clean, sanitized and simple nutrition pills that all Zentraedi ate. Nevertheless, she was willing to endure the torture of dining to accomplish her goal. 

She had taken up residence in one of the many unused storage areas of the SDF-1. Ironically, it was the same one that Max and the three Zentraedi Spies had been in, during the battle-fortress' return to Earth's surface. The storeroom had become the ace pilot's base of operations as she continued her search for the one who had defeated her. 

The storage area had several large canvas bags that she could use for sleeping on, and there were water mains that she could tap into for cleaning and drinking. Food and clothing however, would have to be obtained when opportunities presented themselves, such as her current supper of a ham sandwich and chips, which she had gotten after jumping on a customer as he exited from a diner with his takeout order. 

Early on in her quest, she had discovered that there was some kind of process in which the Micronians exchanged some strangely printed paper and metallic discs for food and services. She found the concept of money' as they called it, to be incomprehensible, and obtaining those papers and discs was just as puzzling. She decided that the simplest methods would be best for this kind of situation. She would simply take what she wanted or needed, such as her current wardrobe and dinner.

Taking a deep breath, she took a tentative bite of her sandwich and began chewing. Expecting a foul taste, she instead found the meat and bread to be surprisingly... she couldn't describe the sensation, but it was quite enjoyable. The strange yellow and red paste had some textures and flavors that she couldn't quite identify, but they made the meat seem more... electric. It somehow made her taste buds feel so charged up. The Zentraedi rations she had been eating all of her life had never made her feel so stimulated. Just what kind of strange powers did Micronian food have? 

----------

A fortnight later...

Max sighed as he watched from a porthole, as the Earth recedes into the distance. There was no turning back. The SDF-1 was no longer welcome on his home world, and frankly, it didn't matter to him. There wasn't anything on Earth that would make him want to stay anyway. Well, he did enjoy seeing the sunrise and sunset on the planet's surface. But that was all in the past and he would have to get used to the simulated environment of the ship's EVE holographic system.

It had taken some time, but Max had eventually decided that he had to get on with his life. Ben wasn't coming back, and the blue-haired pilot had to deal with that fact for the rest of his days. To start, he had finally begun reconnecting with Ben's parents again, much to the delight of Mrs. Dixon and her husband. Unlike him, they had picked up the pieces and forged ahead with their lives. Their dry-cleaning business had boomed since the battle-fortresses' departure from the Earth. And there was one more surprise.

Ben's mother was pregnant.

Though it was considered somewhat dangerous for a woman to have another pregnancy so late in life, the Dixons were more than eager to welcome the new life into their world when he or she came. And they wanted Max to be a part of it.

Though he was happy for the soon-to-be parents again, Max had gently told them that he needed some time to think things over and consider what to do with his life. He assured them that he would keep in touch.

The problem was, he _STILL_ didn't know what to do with himself, other than his duty as a pilot of the SDF-1. And what would he do once the war was over? Ever since Ben died, he didn't exactly have any plans for the future. He supposed that he'd just stay in the military. After all, where else could he go? 

----------

January 2011 A.D.

Max, are you sure you're okay? Rick asked as he and his friend sat in the office. Ironically, it was the same office, in which Roy Fokker had occupied, and had given Rick his lieutenant bars.

I'm fine. Max replied nonchalantly. 

In truth, he had been keeping to himself, and had not been doing much more than his duty for the past few months. The Zentraedi seemed content to just trail the SDF-1, despite the fact that there were more than a million ships out there. He had been occasionally seeing the Dixon family, helping out at their dry-cleaning business, and checking up on Ben's mother. Her pregnancy had been coming along fine, and with the recent advances in modern medicine, the middle-aged woman was going to be all right when her child was born. She had even settled on a name.

Maxine Dixon.

Max had been quite surprised to learn that the baby was going to be a girl, and was even more amazed to learn that she was going to be named after him. 

Would you mind telling me why you called me, Lieutenant? Max said as he focused on the present.

Max, when we're alone, you can drop that rank-and-file stuff. It's Rick, okay?

All right, Rick then. So why did you...?

At that moment, the door opened, and in stepped a young corporal with a cheerful smile on his face. Saluting smartly, he introduced himself. Corporal Jansen, reporting as ordered, sir.

At ease. Rick said, as he and Max stood up and returned the salute. He then gestured to Max. This man will be your new commanding officer from now on.

This caught the normally calm and easy-going Sterling completely off-guard. 

Rick smiled as he continued with the introductions. He's Lieutenant Maximilian Sterling, and he's an amazing pilot. In fact, I think he's set a record pace for being promoted.

Yes sir. I know all about Lieutenant Sterling's exploits! Jansen's smile became wider as he shook Max's hand. I'm honored to be your wingman, sir! You're an inspiration to all the cadets!

I am? Max was still in a state of disbelief. He was the one who usually looked up to others. It was quite a change to be on the receiving end of such praise.

Everyone knows about you! Jansen gushed as he continued to shake Max's hand. Sterling was beginning to lose some circulation in his right hand. You're the number one ace! You're a legend!

Well, I wouldn't say that. I mean...

Rick chuckled a bit as he began pushing the two toward the door. You can get to know each other more on your first assignment.

Our assignment? Both said in surprise.

Hunter nodded. You two are to go to the premiere of Minmei's new movie, Little White Dragon.

Max started.

However, his superior wouldn't accept no for an answer. Well, get on with it. It'll do you both a lot of good. 

----------

Is it really true that you snuck aboard an enemy cruiser, by disguising your Battloid like a Zentraedi? Jansen asked eagerly as they headed toward the movie theater.

Where did you hear that? Max asked in surprise.

Jansen shrugged. You didn't know? The brass finally declassified the information, concerning on how you rescued Commander Hayes and the Vermillion Squadron. They use it as part of the training curriculum now, especially with Battloid fine-manipulator controls. The final exam includes being able to make your Battloid put on a Zentreadi-sized uniform.

Well, uh...

So is it really true?

Well... yeah, that's what happened more or less.

Awesome! So what gave you the idea of going undercover like that? That was some crazy rabbit you pulled out of your hat!

Uh, well... to tell you the truth, I was inspired by a rabbit.

Max chuckled a bit, which was the first time since Ben died. It was from an old Bugs Bunny cartoon I saw as a kid.

The two began laughing at the pun as they neared the theater. When Max saw the crowds starting to build, he let off a low whistle. 

I'm glad we made it down early before everyone started showing up. 

----------

_Everywhere I look in this town, there are soldiers. With any luck, I'll be able to find the one who shot me down, pretty soon._

Miriya Parino kept up her confident stride, despite the discomfort she was feeling in the high heels she was wearing. She had been unable to find more suitable footwear, though the Mary Janes did give her a sense of dominance as they increased her height.

The past month she had spent in the SDF-1 had been quite a challenge, as she continued the search for her arch-nemesis. Finding food and clothing had been getting harder without that money' paper and metal, but she kept on going, driven by her overwhelming need for vengeance. During that time, she had come across some more nuances of Micronian life, in which she could scarcely comprehend.

For one thing, there were smaller Micronians among the larger ones. At first, the Zentraedi Ace thought them to be immature copies of the fully grown ones. However, she had seen no indications of maturation chambers or any other kind of genetic cloning systems. It was when she had entered a certain establishment, that the horrors of Micronian reproduction was revealed to her.

The devices she had seen in that shop were... unspeakable! With all the chains, studded implements and such, her first impression was that she had entered some kind of interrogation station. However, she also noted that many of objects mimicked the anatomies of the Micronian male and female! And the literature and video records she had seen, had almost made her...

That's how Micronians were made?! (1)

Miriya shuddered a bit as she remembered those images, then her attention was drawn toward a large crowd that was gathering in front of a large building.

_Now what's all this?_

The green-haired beauty carefully made her way closer, and took note of all the eager, expressions on the people. Naturally she came to only one conclusion. After all, it had happened to her on many occasions.

_Perhaps they are here to honor him for his heroism. Shooting me down must have been a great achievement for him to be honored by so many!_

----------

Halfway through the movie...

Max was not too happy that Lynn Kyle was one of the stars of the film. His anti-war speeches and disdain for the military had been growing since the destruction of Toronto, and that only hurt the RDF in its efforts to defend the Earth. However, he decided that he shouldn't let that fact spoil the rest of the movie. He was here to enjoy himself and get to know his new subordinate. As he silently watched the story, he did not notice a certain someone sitting nearby. In fact, if it weren't for Corporal Jansen sitting between them, Max would have met his destiny face-to-face.

It was yet another near-miss in the cosmic wheel of fate. 

---------

_What a truly magnificent warrior! Surely he must be the one who shot me down! Who else would have such courage?_

Miriya was so enthralled by what she saw on the screen, that she was unaware that her true quarry was sitting less than two feet away. As far she was concerned, Lynn Kyle was the one she must kill!

That was when the battle alarm went off. 

----------

Their timing's great. Right in the middle of the film. Max sighed as he and Jansen stood in a crowd that was being toward a shelter.

Well, what can you do? The corporal said while shrugging his shoulders. It looks like the enemy don't care much for movies. It was at that point that he noticed that his superior wasn't paying attention. 

Max felt as if his heart had just stopped. However, he had a good reason. After all, how often does a virtual angel pass by?

What first caught Max's attention was the green hair. Like his own, it stood out in the crowds and made a statement of individuality. And as his eyes traveled down her long, emerald tresses, they savored every detail of her features. She had large, lively eyes of forest green. An oval face with statuesque cheekbones. Cute nose and full, red lips that seem to beckon to him. Her body showed off a lithe figure, in which her somewhat odd garb hugged every curve. She wore a tight-fitting lavender vest, which barely contained her full bosom. (Max mentally smacked himself for staring too long at that area). She also wore a white, long-sleeved, ruffled blouse that seemed a little familiar. (2) Molding about her tiny waist, curved hips and shapely legs, was a pair of lavender knickers, which cut off at mid-calf. White stockings covered the rest of her legs and on her feet were a pair of high-heels.

Though her physical beauty was more than enough to leave Max spellbound, there was something else about her that made him feel more intense than any other time in his life. His heart rate quickened and he felt a very warm sensation within him that threatened to overwhelm his senses. It was a kind of an aura or presence about her that made him feel drawn toward her. Before her, flying in a Veritech against the enemy had been his only excitement, the only thing that could lift him up. Now, it seemed to be a poor second compared to... her.

As she disappeared into the crowds, not even noticing that she was being observed, Max summed up his intense feelings in one word.

From that moment on, Max Sterling had realized what he wanted in his life. Now all he had to do, was find her again. 

----------

March 2011 A.D.

Max sighed as he strapped himself into the Blue Devil II. The past month and a half had been an emotional roller coaster for him, as his search to find the girl of his dreams, had so far been unsuccessful. He been asking everyone he knew for the whereabouts of his mystery angel. However, he had been hitting dead end after dead end. No seemed to know about her. How could that be? Didn't everyone know everyone else in Macross City?

Max had been following rumors and sightings, but he still hadn't been able to find her. He had been rehearsing as to what he would say to her, once he finally located his elusive quarry, but with every missed encounter and false lead, it was beginning to look like the proverbial needle in the haystack. There were, after all, over 70,000 people on board the SDF-1, and he couldn't devote all of his time in looking for her. He has his duty as a Veritech pilot.

As he signaled to the deck crew that he was ready for takeoff, Max made a silent vow to himself. He would find his green-haired beauty! And when he did, he'd ask her to marry him on the spot!

Sterling then found himself wondering why he had such an impetuous thought. That wasn't like him at all. It sounded like something Ben would say. Max didn't even know the girl, and here he was, imagining a life of matrimony with someone he had briefly seen at a movie theater.

However, this wasn't just any other girl. Somehow, he knew that there was something about her that was special, and he couldn't rest until he saw her again. He couldn't get her out of his mind and she would often appear in his dreams, teasing at his psyche, as if daring him to try and catch her. He hadn't been so stimulated, since the time he had chased an enemy Quadrano ace, and faced the Zentraedi down in the SDF-1.

Max became surprised as images of that titanic battle came to him, but he shook his head to clear it. Why would this girl remind him of that encounter? They had nothing in common with each other, right? 

----------

Miriya continued on her search for the Micronian ace who had defeated her. Recently, she had come across an observation deck, which allowed people to watch the Veritechs as they launched. By yet another whim of destiny, it was the same one, in which Max and Ben had been in during the Battle of Saturn's Rings, and when they had decided to join the Robotech Defense Force. Now it was being used by a Zentraedi spy to kill the best ace of the SDF-1.

Whenever she heard a battle alert, Miriya would come up to this section of the ship and wait for a certain Veritech to appear. She watched with great interest, through the binoculars she had purloined, hoping to see a blue-trimmed...

_Ah! So there he is!_

Her heart rate began to step up its pace as she saw the mecha being set up by the catapult. She zeroed in on the cockpit of the fighter and growled as she once again couldn't see the pilot's face! All she could see was the back of his helmet!

_Turn around! Turn around! Just **WHO** are you?_

The Zentraedi ace had recently come to the conclusion that the warrior she had seen on those battle records was not the one she was seeking. During the past few months, she had seen Lynn Kyle in various gatherings, preaching about stopping the war and leading a coup against the military. That most definitely did _NOT_ sound like the Micronian Ace she expected, to have beaten her in battle.

Her suspicions were confirmed once she had found this observation deck and saw the real pilot of the Blue Devil II take off against the enemy. For the last month and a half, she had observed him in action, as he was sent out on patrol. She had hoped to glimpse his face. If she knew what he looked like, then hunting him down would be much easier. However, the angle in which she could see the Veritechs as they were launching, only afforded her a view of the rear of the fighters. And when they came in for landings, they came in too fast for her to see the pilots clearly. Then they would taxi toward the loading elevators, dropping down out of sight.

However, she maintained her vigil as she knew that sooner or later, she would see the face of her arch-enemy.

And then she would kill him.

It was just then that she caught sight of a fleet of thirty Zentraedi ships approaching the SDF-1. She immediately recognized the lead ship as Commander Breetai's flagship and wondered if the legendary Zentraedi officer had some kind of plan in mind. She then decided to head back to Macross City. 

----------

Later...

Max couldn't believe what he was hearing. The Zentraedi had invaded the ship! The people of Macross City were in grave danger and he had to get back to the battle-fortress immediately!

Max steeled himself as he followed Rick Hunter through a large access hatch, which was the same one he had used to chase down that one Zentraedi Quadrano Unit all those months ago. Now he would have to fight not one, but several _DOZEN_ enemy fighters in the confines of the city within the SDF-1. His thoughts became more focused as he prepared to give his all in defense of the ship.

As soon as he flew into the skyline of Macross, he broke away from Rick's position and headed toward the eastern sectors of the city. 

---------- 

Miriya was quite surprised to see Zentraedi mecha in the streets and she had to take cover, or become a victim of friendly fire' by elements of her own military. 

It was at that moment, she saw a blue-trimmed enemy fighter streak overhead and knew that this was an opportunity to finally find out who her quarry was. She quickly made her way toward the area, in which the Veritech was transforming to Battloid in the midst of a group of Battlepods. Though he was outnumbered five to one, the Micronian ace took them all out with methodical ease and uncanny accuracy, firing this way and that, and dodging everything that his opponents could throw at him. In less than a minute, he was surrounded by smoldering heaps of scrap and exploding ordinance.

Miriya crept even closer to the enemy mecha, as it stood and surveyed the area, looking for more challenges. She was certain that if she could get near enough, she make out the markings and perhaps a name. However, when she got within fifty feet of the machine, the Veritech's head turned and its large, cyclopean eye focused on her. A minute later, the rest of the Battloid swung about with its autocannon poised.

This made the green-haired ace pilot stiffen and become white as a statue. Her greatest foe had her in his sights! 

----------

_It's her!_

Max's heart did a sudden stall as he gazed upon Miriya Parino. He had just polished off his latest kills, when his sensors detected life signs nearby. He instinctively swung his mecha about with autocannon ready and...

Fell in love.

She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Ever since that day at the movie theater, he had been searching and searching. And now, he had found her! Though this was definitely _NOT_ the time to lose one's focus, especially in the heat of a pitched city battle, Max couldn't help but continue to just sit there and...

_**WHABOOM!**_

The near-miss immediately knocked Max back to his senses as he pulled the G Lever of his Veritech. The machine shifted to Guardian Mode, its fuselage shielding Miriya from the falling debris. Making certain that he did not step on her, he pivoted about and began firing at more enemy units as they converged on his position. He reached for the loudspeaker controls of his machine and flipped on the switch. However, his console lit up with a damage report. The near-miss had caused his loudspeaker controls to malfunction. He couldn't call out to his dream girl to take cover. 

----------

Miriya couldn't believe that she had just been saved by the one she wanted to kill the most! And now that the mecha was in Guardian Mode, its cockpit was open for her to see who was inside! But being underneath his mecha, she could only see the underside of the fighter. It just wasn't _FAIR_! She was so close! Her foe was only a few scant meters away and she couldn't do anything about it! She could only cover her ears as the roar of his autocannon and sound of enemy fire drowned out all other noises in the area.

As more Battlepods came in and continued firing, she decided that the opportunity was lost and she had to leave before she lost her life. She cursed her luck to have been given such a chance and it was lost.

She immediately began running away from the scene as Max continued to fire away. Soon, she was gone from sight, just as Max dispatched his attackers. 

----------

Max wiped his brow as the last of his opponents fell. He then got his loudspeaker working and called out to the girl beneath his fighter.

Hey! Are you all right down there? All civilians are supposed to be in the shelters!

However, when he saw that she wasn't there, he slumped down in his seat in disappointment. She must have run off when the Battlepods attacked. He hoped that she got away safely as he radioed Rick and arranged to rendezvous with him in the northern sectors. 

----------

After the battle...

Max was running like crazy through the Macross Hospital. The Zentraedi attack had damaged most of the city, before it was finally beaten back. That included the Dixon dry cleaning business. Civilian casualty reports were staggering and he did not want to know the final totals. This also caused him to go into worried frenzy when he got word that the Dixons had been taken to the emergency wards. Losing Ben had devastated Max, but losing Ben's parents would be...

What are you doing here? No running in the hall! A nurse said as she suddenly blocked his way.

Max calmed down a bit and asked the nurse where Mrs. Dixon had been taken to. A few minutes later, he came into the room to find Mr. Dixon leaning against the side of the bed where his wife lay... with a small, squirming bundle.

Mrs. Dixon?

The new mother smiled up at the pilot and beckoned him to come closer. She proudly showed her new daughter to him, and Max could only gaze in amazement at his namesake: Maxine Dixon.

Ben's mother cooed her child as she pointed to him. Maxine, meet your Uncle Max. 

----------

Two days after the attack...

Max was practically dead on his feet as he plodded into his barrack and plopped down on his bed. It had been an exhausting couple of days. First of course, was the newest addition to the Dixon clan, namely Ben's sister Maxine. Secondly, was the appearance of the Zentraedi defectors. He was quite surprised to find out that Rico, Konda and Bron had been spies. And now, Commander Hayes was planning to return to the Earth, to try and convince the United Earth Government to attempt peace talks with the Zentraedi.

Good luck.

Though Max knew that he needed to get some sleep, for he was going to be leading Commander Hayes' escort squadron the next day, he found that he couldn't close his eyes just yet. There was just too much on his mind at the moment. For one thing, he had noticed that his superior and friend Rick Hunter was having girl problems with both the superstar Minmei and Commander Hayes.

At times, Max wondered if Rick was really serious about his on-again/off-again relationship with the famous singer. At other times, he began to believe that Rick was leaning more toward the mature and strong Lisa Hayes. He _STILL_ remembered that kiss on that Zentraedi flagship. The blue-haired pilot chuckled at the memory.

_I wonder how Rick is going to react when he finds out that she's leaving?_

Another thing that was on his mind was of course, the birth of little Maxine. He was happy for Ben's parents, but he had consider the kind of world that precious little girl was going to grow up in. All around her, she was going to be surrounded by war. Not exactly the most ideal environment to live in. At this point in time, Max hoped that the war would end soon. Though it would mean that his talents would no longer be required, he felt that it would be worth it, to see that little girl live in a world without conflict, and without the fear of losing those close to oneself to the horrors of combat.

As sleep finally began to creep up on him, his final thoughts were of course about... her. He still could not get her out of her mind... not that he wanted to. Her very image was one of the few things that truly gave him joy. He could almost swear that she was a part of his soul. It didn't make any sense, but he just _HAD_ to meet her. He had to show how he felt about her. And he knew that he was close to finding her. He could feel that the time was near and he was eagerly awaiting the day when they would finally meet face to face.

_I wonder what she's doing now..._

----------

Miriya smiled as she entered the Close Encounters Arcade, which she had recently discovered several weeks ago. As a result, her money problems had vanished within this Micronian Battle Simulation Center. At least, that's what she thought it was. Why else would hundreds of people come to this place every day but to train for battle?

When she had first come across the arcade, the Zentraedi ace had very little money on her person, aside from a few coins she had found on the streets. Stealing food and better clothes had been getting harder, but now she didn't have to. From those first few coins, she had put her innate talents to good use and gave the arcade manager someone else to worry about! The payoff piles of tokens could be redeemed for prizes, vouchers and if one really pressed the issue... cash.

The various machines varied from simple, straightforward exercises that concentrated on hand-eye coordination to combat intensive programs, including mecha controls and hand-to-hand fighting. One game in particular, had caught her attention in the beginning. It was called Amazon Princess, which reminded Miriya of her Quadrano initiation trial.

Eventually, she drifted toward the Veritech Simulator Game, which Ben Dixon had loved, though he never been able to master. 

----------

A day after Lisa Hayes' departure...

_He's been sitting there for over half an hour, and he hasn't even touched his food._

Max decided that his superior needed a boost from his bout of depression and went over to where Rick was sitting. An hour later, after some gentle prodding and pleas, he managed to drag Rick toward the Close Encounters Arcade.

Great place, huh? You are going to love it! Max assured as they stood in front of the establishment.

I don't know, maybe I should head home. Rick responded.

Trust me, a few games in here, and you'll be pumped up again!

With the mood I'm in, I don't think any game is going to me feel any better.

Aw, that's because you haven't tried it. C'mon, I know what I'm talking about!

With that, he pulled the Skull Leader into the dark and blinking world of electronic enjoyment.

For Max, it was the first time he was inside with a good friend, ever since Ben Dixon had died. He had many fond memories of the big pilot as they had spent countless hours in places like these, honing their skills and challenging all the machines. And now, it seemed like old times with Rick. 

----------

A little later...

See? Nothing to it. With a little more practice, you'll get better, then you'll start winning! Max said confidently as he and Rick descended the stairs of the upper levels of the arcade. In his hands was a large tray of tokens.

Rick was a little put off that he didn't even come close to matching Max's scores, though the blue-haired pilot's cheerful demeanor and easy-going attitude did make him feel better. It was then that he noticed that Max's attention was directed elsewhere.

Oh, that girl sitting at that game!

Rick looked over to where Max was indicating and saw a green-haired girl in a brown body suit with a yellow scarf tied around her neck. So? What about her?

Isn't she incredible? I've been seeing her everywhere!

Well, she is sort of attractive.

Maybe I can get her in a game with me! 

----------

Miriya smiled as the machine let off a series of beeps and whistles, which meant that anther payoff was imminent. A moment later, a flood of tokens came sliding down into the token tray. Though she was glad for her winnings, she was beginning to get bored and wished for a new challenge.

At that moment, Max walked up to her and stood for a long, agonizing moment of uncertainty. This had been the moment he had been waiting for. He wouldn't get another chance like this. And so, he addressed the beauty before him...

Excuse me, but would you be interested in playing me a game? From what I've seen of your winnings, I think we'd be equally matched, don't you?

Miriya regarded the pilot that was addressing her, then considered the tray in his hands. Are you willing to bet all that?

Yes I am! Max said happily as he laid his tray beside hers, then scooted about to the other side of the machine. This is absolutely terrific! I know we're going to have a great game! As he sat down and inserted a coin in the slot, he looked back up to her and found it impossible to tear his eyes away from her. How about we start at Level B? Is that all right with you?

Miriya replied nonchalantly.

All right, her we go!

As the game began, Max Sterling gave his opponent a friendly grin. Then the game began.... and ended thirty seconds later.

Whoops! I guess I won that skirmish. Sterling remarked as he kept up his good-natured attitude. He really had meant to go easier on her, but as soon as his hands were on the control, his uncanny reflexes immediately took over. They simply could not do anything less than their absolute best. Still, Max wanted to impress his dream girl, so he suggested to go onto Level A. He gave her wink.

However, this only served to irritate the micronized Zentraedi as she agreed. Yes. Let's go onto to Level A. I imagine that would prove quite interesting.

And in the next five minutes, she found out just how interesting it was. Try as she might, she couldn't gain he advantage on him. Every tactic she used, he would outmaneuver her. Every defensive move she made, he would counter. In her mind's eye, she began recalling an encounter in which she had pitted all of her skills against the one who had bested her, and lost. And in that game, she knew...

_This soldier possesses remarkable skills! Is it possible my search is over? Could this be the pilot of whom Khyron was speaking?_

For Max, it was a different story.

_Boy, is she beautiful! I can't believe this is happening! If this is a dream, don't wake me up!_

However, the dream ended as Miriya's simulated Battloid was blown away by Max's. For the Zentraedi ace, she was shocked to the core.

_**I LOST!** He beat me in five minutes! It's unbelievable! I won't be humiliated like this!_

For Max, his self-modesty came to the fore as one observer remarked that he was some kind of piloting genius to have won such a battle.

I dunno. I wouldn't say that exactly, there were some tight spots in the middle and near the end, but all in all, it wasn't too tough.

Miriya couldn't stand it any more as she got up to leave. However, that was when a gentle, yet firm hand took hold of her left wrist.

Wait! Don't go! This is my only chance to get your name and phone number!

Miriya tried to pull away, but Max wouldn't let her. My name is Miriya and I don't presently have a phone number.

Max began to panic a bit. Without a phone number, how was he able to find her again? He quickly decided right then and there to make a date with her. Then would you meet me at the park tonight at nine o'clock?

Oh whatever you want! Just let me go! When he did release her arm, Miriya breathed out an icy thank you' and bolted out of the arcade in a seething rage.

Max was of course unaware of the murderous feelings that she harbored as he looked down at his hand, and marveled at how smooth her skin had been and how slender her wrist was. 

A fellow pilot that was nearby nodded to him and said, Well friend, that was some beautiful lady you just made a date with. I hope she plans on showing up.

Max nodded. Isn't she something? 

----------

Miriya could scarcely believe it as she paced in her storage room hideout. The one who had defeated her, looked nothing like she had envisioned the Micronian ace to be. However, she couldn't deny the evidence. The Battle Simulator had proven beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he was the one she had been seeking all these months. And now the question was, what was she going to do?

She would kill him. It was as simple as that. That was her goal. That was the reason she had allowed herself to be micronized. That was why she was here in the first place. That was why she had endured living as a Micronian. It was all because of him!

At that point, she realized that she still didn't know his name, though she now knew what he looked like. Then she decided that it didn't matter. She was going to erase the one failure in her long career of success. What did it matter that she did not know what he was called? He would soon be dead, so she shouldn't care, right?

However, there was something about him that made Miriya feel doubt. Though, she would have never admitted it, the touch of his hand on her wrist had sent a kind of sensation that she couldn't describe. And the way he spoke to her, made her feel a warmth that she had never known before. 

Shaking her head to clear it, Miriya went over to small crate, which she had been using to store certain items that she had collected over the past few months. She rummaged about for a minute, then took out two small, objects. She had been preparing for this moment for a long time, and soon, it would all be over.

She unsheathed one of the knives and gazed upon the cold hard steel of the blade. She then imagined it stained in the red of Max Sterling's blood.

Tonight, things would be settled, one was or another... 

----------

8:00 PM...

Max was more nervous than he had ever been in his life, as he straightened up his only sport jacket and knocked on Rick Hunter's door. When it opened, he tentatively stepped inside.

Hi Boss. I'm sorry about coming in like this, and you were probably asleep. I was thinking about wearing this tie for the date. Then I thought, maybe it made me look too sophisticated, you know? Maybe I should wear a gold chain and...

Max, calm down. Rick said while putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. Going out on a date with a girl is supposed to be _FUN_, right? So go out and enjoy yourself.

Max took a deep breath and nodded. Yeah, I know. It's kind of... weird, you know? It's been months since Ben... died, and I'm still a bit unsure of what to do. I'm not used to having fun without him, and now here I am going on a date...

Rick interrupted while smiling. You and I both know that if there was _ANYONE_ who knew how to have fun, it was Ben. He would've wanted you to enjoy life. He wouldn't want you to feel bad for him. He'd have wanted you to be happy. So go out there and be happy, for yourself and for him. Okay?

Thanks Boss. 

----------

9:20 PM, near the fountain of Macross City Park...

Geez, it's getting late, I hope she's all right. Max wondered as he looked down at his watch for the umpteenth time. He had gotten to the spot at exactly nine o'clock, but his dream girl had yet to show up. He had begun to wear down the grass near the fountain as he waited for the one who had entranced and beguiled him with just her presence. 

Of course, he didn't know that she was also planning to kill him.

In fact, he was so concerned over what to say to her when she finally appeared, that his usual heightened sense of awareness was dulled that night. The combat instincts which had served him well in battle, seemed to be taking the night off. Miriya was only a scant fifteen meters away, hiding behind a tree and poised to strike.

The Zentraedi warrior had been all set to kill him and had arrived at the meeting place ahead of time. She had been prepared to slay him at nine precisely. However, when she caught sight of him, something... stopped her. This wasn't some nameless, faceless enemy she was confronting on the battlefield. This was her greatest enemy. He was the one who had humiliated her! He was the one whom she despised more than anyone else in the universe!

So why hadn't she attacked yet?

He was just a Micronian He was an insignificant bug compared to the mighty Zentraedi ace! So he was fairly pleasant to look upon, his blue hair was intriguing, those blue lenses gave his eyes a kind of ghostly quality, and his movements were quite graceful but...

_JUST WHAT WAS SHE THINKING?!_

Max sighed as he said to himself, I can't believe I asked her to meet me here in the park! A girl at night! She could get mugged or something! He shook his head as he realized that he had forgotten to pick up the flowers he had ordered. Maximilian Sterling, you are an idiot.

At that moment, Miriya's eyes widened. She now had a name for her enemy. With that, she threw herself into battle.

Maximilian, prepare for your doom!

At the sound of her voice, Max turned about and smiled as he gazed upon his date. Miriya, there you are! I was beginning to worry and... _WHOA!_

Max didn't even realized he had ducked until after the knife sailed past him and imbedded itself into the tree behind him. With his life suddenly in peril, his extraordinary reflexes took over and his body tensed up for battle.

_HEY_, are you crazy?!

Miriya gritted her teeth slightly as she drew the second knife from the open seam in her bodysuit. I am Quadrano Leader Miriya Parino, Zentraedi Air Force!

There goes our first date! Max gulped as he prepared to defend himself. He couldn't believe his luck! He had fallen in love with the enemy!

At that mere thought of the word love, Max realized that it was true. He loved this woman. No matter what she was trying to do to him or who she was, he loved her! And he knew that he couldn't live without her, despite the fact that she was trying to _END_ his life.

You're such a fool! Fight for your life! Miriya cried out as she prepared to attack.

My life... I don't understand what you mean...

In actuality, Max knew deep down in his heart. Her intense glare and determination reminded him of one other time...

_She... couldn't be... that enemy pilot?_

I will have my revenge! Miriya growled as she closed in the gap between them and readied to draw the first blood.

Max's hand went to the knife that saw still stuck in the tree, but he then pulled his hand back very reluctantly. I'm afraid that I don't understand what you're talking about. If you're a Zentraedi, then I understand why you must fight, but why do you want revenge?

I have reasons! _AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!_

Max dodged a series of quick cuts and stabs as Miriya slashed away at her target. He still refrained from counter-attacking as he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. How could he? She was his green-haired angel. Causing her any harm made his heart ache terribly, never mind the fact that Miriya intended to cut it out of his chest.

I am the Zentraedi's greatest pilot and I will _NOT_ be humiliated by a Micronian! Time and time again you have humiliated me, but now it ends! The first time you were lucky, and the second was your final victory. I will defeat you!

That statement confirmed Max's suspicions about her identity, though all of his being desperately wished that it wasn't true. However, it was at that time that he found himself falling toward the ground as he tripped over an exposed tree root. Miriya sprang at him, intent on finishing him off, but Max reacted without a thought as he held up a flat rock and deflected the knife's blade. Working a leg trip, he managed to roll away and get to his feet. Spotting the knife that was still embedded in the tree, he made a beak for it. 

_Gotta get that knife!_

However, Miriya was hot on his heels.

Run little man, run! You may be a great man, but what is a man compared to Zentraedi?

In a flash, Max was armed and the two began to duel. Incredibly, the two abandoned all sane knife-fighting techniques to fight as if they had swords. Back and forth, sparks from their blades flew as the two greatest pilots of the Robotech War battled it out.

However, it was the sparks in their hearts that were most intense.

_What can I do? I can't hurt her! I... love her! I wonder what the court-martial punishment is for falling in love with the enemy?_

_He must die! For my honor he must die! And yet, he is... magnificent! An extraordinary fighter! Never have I been challenged like this! How I wish this could go on! He's so... No! I cannot be distracted by such thoughts! I must... **NO!**_

Before she could even think about it, her weapon was gone from her hand and stuck in ground several meters away. Max's knife point was only a few scant inches from her throat.

I guess I win again. The RDF pilot declared, though his tone showed some uncertainty to it.

I've lost to you. 

Miriya trembled as she realized that she had been utterly defeated. And that was a shame that she could not endure. She sank to her knees and let tears flow from her eyes. It was over.

End my life. Please, do it now.

However, that was the one thing that Max could not do. It was absolutely unthinkable. Miriya was his angel and his future.

No, I couldn't... you're so beautiful.

Miriya experienced a strange sensation when she felt not the cold touch of the blade, but the warmth of a finger. Looking up through her moisture-ridden eyes, she gazed with wonder at the blue depths of his eyes. She felt her heart skip a beat when he smiled at her. She didn't even feel herself get to her feet and she felt as if she was floating as he drew her close and leaned forward.

_What is he doing? What... mmmmm? Mmmmm.... mmmmmmmmmmmm._

Their lips came together as Max wiped away her tears with his fingers. Miriya's eyes widened in total shock, but as the kiss continued, she felt her control slipping away, as she began to instinctively respond. Her arms came around him and drew him closer. Her body arched toward him. Years of harsh training and regimens were stripped away in that moment. Directives that had been constantly drilled into her were forgotten. There was no Zentraedi and Micronians. There was only Max and Miriya. And all she could do... was feel. 

She felt Max's heart beat against his chest and her own seemed to synchronize its rate to his. It was if they were becoming of one mind, one body and one soul. It was an emotional turning point for the both of them.

Finally, their lip parted, but their eyes still locked with each other, Nothing was said between the two of them for a long while. Then, Max broke the silence.

Miriya, this going to sound really crazy, but... will you marry me?

Marry? What's marry?

It's something no words can describe. Miriya, it's love, and that's the most wonderful thing there is.

After a long moment, the Zentraedi ace said that magic three-letter word.

To be continued...

Author's Notes

Well, there we have it. The first, last and only date of Max and Miriya. And also, I decided to change the storyline a bit with the addition of Maxine Dixon. We never did get to meet Ben's parents in the original series and I felt that the people who helped raise Max after his parents had died needed more screen time. The addition of Ben's sister gives Max a new perspective on life and will later play a part in Max's decision to start his own family. In any case, chapter 8 will be the famous Wedding Bells episode, plus a few added scenes that will fill in the gaps that the original Robotech left out. See you there!

(1) Three guesses as to what kind of shop she found, and the first two don't count!

(2) It should be familiar to Max. After all, it used to be Mrs. Dixon's! 


	8. Chapter 8: A Future Together Slight Li...

ROBOTECH

**ACES OF HEARTS**

Disclaimer: Robotech and all of its characters belong to their respective creators.

: Thoughts

**Chapter 8**

**A Future Together**

_I'm... getting married._

Max Sterling, the ace pilot of the RDF and defender of the SDF-1 could hardly believe it himself, and he was the one who had proposed. Every now and then, he feared that he would wake up from this dream and she would vanish from his sight forever. He had to pinch himself frequently to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming. Just a few short hours ago, he had been fighting for his life against his angel, Miriya Parino of the Zentraedi Quadrano Battalion.

Yes, his angel. That's the only way that he could see her as. She was not the warmongering enemy that he had been trained to hate and kill. She was not the foe that had to be destroyed on sight. She was the woman of his dreams and his fiancée, regardless of what she had done in the past. Fate may have cast them as enemies in the beginning but Max was certain that it could be all changed. He knew in his very soul that she was his destiny, for all he wanted to do... was to love her.

The blue-haired pilot took a deep breath as he stopped before the door to his quarters and looked down at the large package in his arms. He hoped they would be to Mirya's liking.

----------

The former leader of Azonia's elite squadron did a small pirouette as she gazed at herself in the full-length mirror. The clothes fit well to her figure, but she was understandably puzzled at their appearance. The simple, pink sundress had a billowing skirt which seemed impractical to her, and showed a good amount of her long, slender legs. The sleeveless top bared her shoulders and arms. She hadn't felt this exposed since wearing that sackdress she had arrived in during her insertion into the SDF-1. The shoes were like the ones she had originally wore, but they were more comfortable and had lower heels. 

Max? What... military purpose does this garment serve? Miriya asked hesitatingly.

Uh, well... none. Max replied as he was still in awe at how lovely she looked. He was sitting nearby and had been doing nothing but drinking in the sight of his green-haired beauty.

None? But... if it's not for battle, then what is it for? The Zentraedi ace inquired.

Does everything have to be for fighting? Sterling asked as he stood up and slowly approached her. I think you look wonderful.

I do? She didn't know why, but hearing him praise her like that made her heart skip a beat and spread a pleasant warmth through her entire being. She was used to compliments and such from her fellow Quadrano pilots and her superiors, but hearing him say them made her feel so... she just couldn't describe the sensations.

Though she would have preferred her brown bodysuit and boots, she had decided to wear these clothes to please Max. The thought of seeing him smile gave her great satisfaction and joy, which was ironic, considering that she had tried to kill him the night before. These new emotions toward him confused, yet excited her. She had been given a taste of what Max had to offer to her, and she had become hungry for more. 

However, with these new experiences, also came a new kind of sensation... fear of the uncertain. She had no idea of what direction she should take in her life. All she knew was that Max HAD to be there with her to face the future.

Miriya? Are you all right? Max asked as he stood behind her and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders. He noted that she had become a bit forlorn.

The Quadrano ace trembled slightly as she felt his touch, yet did not shy away from him. She took a deep breath, turned around and gazed into the blue depths of his eyes for a long moment. Finally, she spoke.

I... do not know. This is all so... strange to me. I do not understand any of this. I came here to... to...

Kill me?

Yes. It was all so simple and now I cannot even say it. I cannot even _THINK_ of the fact that I tried to end you life and... now you wish to spend the rest of your life with me? Im your enemy! Im... so confused. Is this even right?

Yes. It's right, Miriya. Max nodded with the utmost confidence.

How can you say that?

I can say that... He leaned closer to her while gently framing her face with his hands. ... because I love you.

With those words, he kissed her deeply and it took all of Miriya's willpower not to swoon. How could such simple contact between lips be so stimulating? What was this powerful urge to get even closer to him? Her body trembled at being so close and intimate with Max, and the only desire in her heart was to be with him, always.

Max was so... _UNLIKE_ what she had envisioned the Micronian ace would be like. He was gentle, and showed her a tenderness that she had never experienced before. No one had _EVER_ given her such attention and caring in her entire existence. And whenever she looked into those ghostly-blue eyes, she could almost swear that she could see his very soul. She liked that very much.

This thing that he called love was indeed a powerful force and the Zentreadi pilot couldn't resist it. Why would she?

Miriya's legs could barely support her when the kiss ended and she found herself leaning against him for support. Her arms wrapped tightly around him as she laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was a wonderful sound and she could scarcely believe that she had wanted it stopped. She was not at all acting like the Queen of the Quadranos and yet, it didn't matter any more. What mattered was that she was going to be married, (whatever that meant), and that she and Max were going to be together. She didn't know what was going to happen to her, but with Max by her side, she would be able to face whatever strange future she was now heading toward.

Everything was going to be all right.

----------

The next morning, the cafeteria...

Well, it's about last night. I think I'm going to get married.

Rick Hunter let loose with one impressive spit-take, nearly drenching his subordinate and best friend in coffee. After coughing for a few moments, he found his voice and summed up his reaction in one exclamation.

_YOU'RE GONNA WHAT?!_

Marry... I guess. Max replied quietly as he bowed down his head and began staring at his hands on the table.

Max, you're talking nonsense! You only went on _ONE_ date! Don't you think you take some time to get to know this girl better?

It's... not the time I'm worried about. The blue-haired pilot said hesitantly.

Standing nearby, Miriya watched with a bit of apprehension as Max spoke with his commanding officer. A part of her feared that he would betray her and turn her in, but that thought was quickly dashed as she knew in her heart that he would never abandon her. She didn't know why she was so certain, only that she knew. 

She watched in fascination as Max's features became hardened, as he suddenly hit the table in anger and started talking back at his superior. More words were exchanged as Rick suddenly laughed out loud, then pointed a finger at his subordinate. Max stood firm as he continued to argue his side of the situation. It was then that she noticed him signaling to her to approach them. 

Taking a deep breath, she began walking toward them, bolstering up all of her courage. As she passed by several tables, she caught sight of three particular individuals who were currently entertaining the Bridge Bunnies. However, she couldn't do more than give them a passing glance and a small smile, as she neared the table where Max and Rick were sitting at.

----------

Rico, Konda and Bron's eyes widened to the size of saucers, (the flying kind), and their jaws dropped to the floor.

Is that who I think it is?! Rico gasped.

It... can't be! Konda exclaimed.

It is! It's her! Bron affirmed.

Kim, Vanessa and Sammie were a little put off that their dates' were suddenly interested in another woman and not paying attention to them. They were about to succumb to their urge to smack them upside their heads, when they looked over to where Rick and Max were sitting. Their curiosity was piqued as they saw Max stand up and embrace the strange woman as he introduced her to Rick. Their eyes widened in shock as Max got down on one knee, took out a small velvet box from his pocket, and placed the ring on Miriya's left third finger.

----------

The main council room...

Gloval was quite upset that Max had waited this long to inform him of the appearance of another Zentraedi defector. He was even more shocked to learn that the ace pilot planned to marry her and that Miriya was quite willing. He could only gaze upon the Zentraedi ace with fascination as she sat in the hot seat with her fiancé. 

Miriya was very cooperative as she was being questioned by the SDF-1's captain and his senior officers. Her responses to their inquiries were straightforward and honest, though the top brass found them hard to swallow.

So let me see if I understand. Colonel Maistroff began. You came to the SDF-1 in order to kill Lieutenant Sterling, our best Veritech pilot. Have I got that right?

Miriya nodded as she shyly took Max's hand and smiled at him.

And now you don't want to kill him. Instead, you want marry him?

That is correct.

Because... I... She turned to face her husband-to-be. What was that thing you called, Max?

Max blushed a bit as he replied. 

Yes, that is it. I love him.

Huh? Love him? The colonel and the rest of the top brass became even more confused.

Is that not a good enough reason? Miriya asked.

Well, I... uh, that is... Maistroff stuttered as he tried to regain his composure. I mean, when you say you... love him... uh... you're a Zentreadi.

Yes I am Zentraedi. So what does that have to do with my wanting to be with Maximilian?

Well... I... didn't... I mean, we... weren't aware that the Zentraedi even knew what love is... and... I mean, no offense but...

All eyes turned to Captain Gloval as he cleared his voice, quietly telling Maistroff to stop before he dug that hole any deeper. He addressed the Zentreadi ace in a firm tone. 

You must forgive the Colonel's lack of tact. This war has been quite trying on all on board this ship. We were surprised to hear that one of our own intends to marry a member of the enemy forces, who had originally come with the intent of murdering him.

Captain! Miriya isn't...

I did not give you permission to speak now, Lieutenant, so I expect you to hold your tongue until then. Gloval gave Sterling a frown, which immediately made Max go silent. He then turned his attention back to Miriya. Now then, Miriya, could you explain to all of us as to why you suddenly changed your mind and decided not to kill Sterling? Are you even aware as to what marriage is?

Miriya nodded. Max had explained it to me that when two people love each other, then marriage becomes the next step. And I came to realize that I do love him. I will marry him. It is that simple.

Well, I wouldn't say it is _THAT _simple. However, you do realize that your actions may have some serious consequences.

Yes, Captain, I do.

You might be hated by your own people, just as the other defectors.

I know.

You may never be able to return to your own people.

I am aware of that.

You may find that not everyone on board this ship will accept you.

I can expect such things.

And you are still willing to marry Sterling?

I love him. Miriya said simply and confidently.

Captain! You can't seriously believe all this! Maistroff exclaimed.

Gloval gave Maistroff a bit of a glare, then addressed the two lovers. Miriya wishes to defect to this ship, just as the other Zentraedi had come, looking for an alternative to constantly engaging in war. The only difference is that she is willing to undergo one of the most sacred acts of our society. That in itself has made me to believe that her intent to be genuine. So I see no real reason to deny her.

Both Max and Miriya smiled as their clasped hands squeezed each other tighter.

This is ridiculous! It's some kind of trick! The colonel declared as he stood up and slammed his hands on the conference table. We can't truly believe all of this love and marriage nonsense! I say that she should be placed into the internment section with the other Zentraedi. This may all be some kind of elaborate ruse!

Both Max and Miriya became alarmed at the possibility of being separated. They had just found each other and were ready to spend a lifetime together. They couldn't be torn apart now.

Thankfully, Captain Gloval was on their side, as he ordered Maistroff to sit down and shut up. Maistroff, I have already given my blessings to these two and I shall hear no more arguments of it.

But Captain...!

I _SAID_, I shall hear no more arguments. We have already extended the hand of acceptance to the other Zentraedi defectors. To deny Miriya that same hand would make us nothing but hypocrites. And besides, do you realize that we have here an opportunity to perhaps end this war sooner?

Think of it, Maistroff. We have already seen how some Zentraedi have become interested in our way of life. They had gone to great lengths and risk, abandoning all that they ever knew, in order to embrace our world. And now, their greatest fighter pilot wishes to marry one of our own. If _THAT_ is not an incentive to put an end to this long and costly Robotech War, then I do not know what is. Lieutenant Sterling may have broken proper procedure with his emotions, but I see it as a blessing, just as I am now giving it to him and his fiancée.

Captain, you're not serious are you?

I am _MOST_ serious, Maistroff. I want no expense spared for these nuptials. That is an order.

Max smiled with his bride-to-be as he brought her close in an embrace and leaned forward to kiss her.

Both stopped with less than an inch between their lips and looked back at the captain, who gave them a slightly whimsical smile.

Could you two wait until the minister pronounces you husband and wife?

----------

Miriya couldn't believe how she looked as she gazed in the mirror. 

On her left were Sammie and Kim, who were fussing over her wedding gown's ruffles and sleeves. On her right was Vanessa, who was arranging the wedding veil. As soon as word got out for the wedding preparations, the Bridge Bunnies had immediately elected themselves as Miriya's bridesmaids. As for her maid of honor, that position was taken up by Claudia Grant. Though the bridge officer was still saddened over the loss of Roy Fokker, she harbored no ill will against Max's intended. In fact, she was quite eager to see something good come out of this terrible conflict.

Hmmm, I think that the sleeves should be tapered back a bit more. The dark-skinned woman suggested as she assessed Miriya's wedding attire. And instead of those high-heels, I think Miriya would prefer those low-heels. She pointed over to a selection of shoes. She then walked up to the future bride and winked. I'm certain that your feet would appreciate them.

H-How did you know? The Zentraedi girl asked in surprise.

Oh, just call it a woman's intuition.

Just then, Sammie came up to her and handed Miriya a bouquet. Here you go Miriya. You look fabulous! Oh, I wish I was getting married! Say, when you toss the bouquet, be sure to throw it my way, okay?

Uhm... all right. Miriya wasn't certain why Sammie would request to have plants thrown at her. Perhaps this was another Micronian custom?

Hey! Who said you were going to catch it? Kim cried out. Miriya can throw it to anyone she wants!

That's right, and I'm certain I'll be the one who gets it. Vanrssa declared.

The Bridge Bunnies soon got into an argument as to which one of them was going to catch the bridal bouquet. Standing with Miriya, Claudia developed a very large sweatdrop.

The green-haired girl however, was still confused. I don't understand. What does throwing plants at someone mean?

Claudia smiled and replied. It's just an old custom at weddings. You see, when the bride throws her bouquet after the ceremony, the next single girl who catches it...

----------

C'mon Max. Everything is going to be all right. Rick assured as he helped his friend adjust his tux.

Max was still a bit nervous that he was going to be married in less than an hour. As this was a battle-fortress, it had been unanimously agreed that the affair would have all the trappings of a military wedding. Dr. Lang had come up with some interesting effects for the event. The entire Skull Squadron would play a pivotal part in the ceremony. 

At that time, a knock was heard at the door to their room. As the door opened, Max was quite surprised to see Mr. and Mrs. Dixon. In her arms, Ben's mother held little Maxine.

Congratulations, son! Ben's father said as he slapped him mightily on the back.

We're so happy for you. His wife agreed whole-heartedly. That girl is very lucky to have you.

Mr. and Mrs. Dixon... it's great to see you and... what are you...?

Ben's parents smiled at the groom's sudden lack of control. Mrs. Dixon nodded as she cooed her daughter, then addressed Max. You didn't think that we were going to miss our son's wedding did you?

But I'm not your son. Max pointed out.

As far as we're concerned, you are. Mr. Dixon affirmed.

Mrs. Dixon nodded again. Yes. Oh, I wish that Ben were here to see his little brother getting married. She then smiled toward Rick. And you must be Rick. Max has told us so much about you in his letters.

As the Dixons got to know Rick, Max could only watch and smile. He then looked out a nearby window at the Earth below as it continued to float in the star-studded void. He then saw an image of Ben's smiling face and smiled back at it.

----------

Miriya couldn't stop trembling as she and Max sped by the ranks of Battloids in his Veritech. Each mecha was throwing forth beams of light like crossed swords. They were flying over a rainbow-colored runway that was being projected from the Prometheus. Above them, fireworks were being set off, lighting up the space around them in bright, flashes of color. She couldn't believe that all of this was being done in honor of her union with Max. She had received many medals for valor in battle, but this went far beyond anything she had ever experienced. However, she was just so happy to be with Max, that she wanted everyone to share her joy.

For Max Sterling, he was just happy to be with the woman he loved. The whole thing was being televised all over the ship and even to the people on Earth. Though he would have preferred a simple, intimate wedding, he was still glad that his fondest dream was about to come true. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he saw his bride make another adjustment to her veil. She was just as anxious as he was, but when she looked up at him and smiled back, Max felt a new surge of confidence.

This was the happiest day of their lives.

----------

Do you, Maximilian Sterling, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love, honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as you both shall live, till death do you part?

Max smiled as took Miriya's left hand. I do, but I will love her, beyond death and eternity.

The minister nodded as he then addressed Miriya. And do you, Miriya Parino...?

I agree to all of what you have said to Maximilian. She interrupted as she turned to face her beloved. And I wish to add that before I met Max, I only knew of the battlefield. I did not know of truly living, until I met him. My heart is yours Maximilian, and I shall treasure each and every moment of our lives together.

The minister nodded and smiled as he turned to Rick Hunter. The rings?

Hunter produced two golden circlets from his pocket and handed them to the couple, instructing them to place the rings on the third finger of their left hands. When it was done, he proudly pronounced them as husband and wife.

Camera flashes lit up the wedding hall and cheers drowned out every other noise as the two kissed deeply.

----------

Later...

Max was more than nervous as he and Miriya retired for the night. It had been a whirlwind of events after they had started on their new life together. The Zentraedi attack that took place just minutes after the wedding reception had been badly timed, but to everyone's surprise and relief, they suddenly broke off. No one was sure as to why they suddenly pulled back, but they didn't complain.

The newlyweds had been given larger quarters at the RDF base, though it hadn't been soundproofed yet. They had given Rick quite an earful when Miriya accidentally cooked the coffeepot.

But now, came a new dilemma, which was their wedding night. Miriya was of course... inexperienced, as was Max. She was more than embarrassed when her husband gently untied the ribbon, which held her nightdress together. When she was bared to her mate, she instinctively began taking off Max's clothes.

Slowly, but surely, the two began exploring each other's forms. Max couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she was, and forced himself to take things slowly. For Miriya, her initial impressions with such acts made her want to run in fear, but with her husband's gentle words of praise and encouragement, her body eventually eased in its tension. She marveled at how well their forms fit together. It was almost as if they were made for each other. Every touch, every kiss, every caress, made Miriya hunger for more. She felt herself trying to sate a need so overwhelming, that nothing else mattered. She didn't know what that need was, but she knew that only Max could satisfy it.

Then, when they finally became one, Miriya cried out as a sudden, sharp pain stabbed into her. Max stiffened and began apologizing for hurting his wife. However, for the Zentraedi ace pilot, the raw feeling was already gone and she felt a kind of fulfilling warmth spreading all over her body. It was if a void that she had been unaware of, had been filled and now she was complete.

Soon, the mating ritual took over as the two began climbing toward their peaks of absolute bliss. Miriya could feel a delicious pressure building as she began moving in rhythm with her spouse. She felt her right hand grasping Max's left above her head as they continued. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, they both cried out as they reached their highest levels of ecstasy.

Miriya's breathing came back down to normal levels as she and Max continued to embrace each other in the warm afterglow of their lovemaking. She had never felt so broken and spent, yet feel so renewed and refreshed. What she and Max had done went beyond words, yet need not be described as anything less than wonderful.

Before long, the two began again... and again... and again...

For now, the war was forgotten as the two greatest pilots of the Earth and the Zentraedi, continued to duel on a more intimate battlefield.

But soon, new challenges would be sent against these two Aces of Hearts...

To be continued...

Author's Notes

Well, there we have it. I'll admit that this chapter was a bit on the lime side, but I made sure not to cross certain lines and it's no more R-rated than a Harlequin Romance Novel. In any case, that takes care of chapter 8 and there's about two more chapters left to go in the Max and Miriya story. I've enjoyed writing this story and I'm amazed at how fast I'm able to crank this out. See you in chapter 9 as a certain emissary comes to the SDF-1 and our favorite couple must face the biggest battle of their carreers. Stay tuned!


	9. Chapter 9: Battle for the Future

ROBOTECH

ACES OF HEARTS

Disclaimer: Robotech and all of its characters belong to its respective creators.

: Thoughts

: Song lyrics

Chapter 9

Battle for the Future

Max awoke to the sound of a contented sigh as a warm body snuggled closer to him in bed. Taking care not to awaken his new wife, he reached over for his spectacles on the night stand, and gently sat up. He smiled as he gazed upon the beautiful woman who was now his mate for life.

Miriya looked so peaceful and innocent in her sleep. No one would have ever thought of her to be the premier ace pilot of the Zentraedi. Her emerald-green tresses flowed about like a sea of green. Her lithe form was so wonderfully curved and he remembered how well it had fit to his own. Max still couldn't believe that such a beautiful woman loved him and was going to be with him for the rest of his days. He reached out to stroke her cheek. At the touch of his hand, her eyes slowly opened as green met blue. Miriya smiled she looked upon her husband. Her arms came up and her hands snaked around his neck, gently pulling him down toward her.

Good morning, Maximilian. She greeted softly.

Good morning, Miriya. Max replied as he kissed her deeply.

Before long, the two began engaging in another series of... intimacies. 

----------

A week later...

Max wondered just what was going on as he and Miriya neared the main conference chambers. The ship had been put on general quarters alert when a Zentraedi battle cruiser began approaching the SDF-1. However, instead of attacking, the enemy had instead requested a cessation of hostilities. In fact, the cruiser had even opened fire on its own fighters, to protect the battle-fortress from a surprise attack. 

The newlyweds had been on an observation deck when these events occurred.... 

----------

Flashback...

Hey, that ship looks... familiar... Max said as he held his wife close.

That's Lord Breetai's flagship. Miriya confirmed as she recognized the markings. Something important must be happening.

Max's mate nodded. He's one of the greatest, if not _THE_ greatest commanders of the Zentraedi. His reputation as a master strategist and warrior is unsurpassed. He has virtually no equal among the officers in the entire Zentraedi armada, save for Lord Dolza. His very presence strikes fear into his enemies.

Max then thought back to when he, Ben, Rick and Lisa had been aboard that very same vessel. Then he remembered one particular Zentraedi he had encountered that day. He... wouldn't happen to be a really big man with half of his face covered in metal, would he?

Miriya was surprised to hear this. Why yes. How did you know? Have you met him before?

Well, yeah... in a manner of speaking... Sterling said as he recalled how he had thrown Breetai out of his own ship. It was then that he saw a swarm of Tri-Thrusters streaking toward the SDF-1. However, an instant later, the fighters were obliterated by the guns of Breetai's flagship.

Both were quite surprised to see the Zentraedi forces turn on each other. A minute later, the barrage stopped as the squadrons of fighters were reduced into clouds of space debris. Then the flagship stopped in its approach toward the SDF-1.

Max was speechless at the display for several minutes, but he found his voice and addressed his wife. I had... no idea this Breetai was so ruthless...

Miriya however, shook her head. No. Lord Breetai would _NEVER_ turn on his own warriors.

But his ship just destroyed his own fighters. Her husband pointed out.

No, he destroyed Khyron's fighters.

I recognized the markings on those ships before they were destroyed. They belonged to the Seventh Mechanized Fleet. They were under the Backstabber's orders to attack the SDF-1, not Breetai's. Commander Breetai would _NEVER_ resort to such tactics.

The leader of the Seventh Fleet. He's been known to destroy his own forces in order to achieve victory. A very despicable officer... though I do owe him for one thing.

Miriya smiled up Max. If it were not for him, I would have never known about the ace of the SDF-1 and... I would have never met you.

Max didn't know quite how to take that remark, but he didn't have time to ponder it as he and Miriya were ordered over the PA to the main conference room. 

----------

End of flashback...

Reporting as ordered. Max saluted smartly as he and his wife entered the main conference chambers. 

It was then that he heard a voice directed toward his spouse.

Ah! Hello Quadrano Leader!

Miriya saluted by reflex as soon as she saw who it was. Oh! I'm sorry sir! I didn't realize that you were the emissary!

Exedore smiled as Miriya suddenly became unsure of herself. I found your pairing ritual to be quite... provocative.

Oh, you... observed the wedding ceremony. You're... probably wondering why we did it.

Yes, and I'm certain that you're probably wondering what I'm doing here.

Well, yes I am, sir.

And this must be the male half of your pair. Exedore gestured to Max.

Uhm... yes, he is, sir.

Gee, you don't sound all that thrilled about it. Max commented as he nearly gave in to the urge to kiss her and remind her what their union _REALLY_ meant.

A minute later, Rick entered the conference room and that's when Minister Exedore began to get more excited.

That's it! The micronization process has affected my memory! Exedore began pointing to Rick. You were one of the hostages from Dolza's flagship, aren't you? (1)

What is going on here? Rick exclaimed as he recognized Breetai's advisor.

This time, the circumstances are a bit different, but tell me, how did you manage to escape? Was it some hidden Micronian power?

Max became a bit nervous and wondered if he should tell Minister Exedore of his Bugs Bunny-inspired rescue of the Vermillion Squadron. 

----------

Miriya, who is he? Max asked his wife quietly as the negotiations began. He was still having flashbacks of Exedore doing that horrible impression of Minmei's singing. He was going to have nightmares about that for some time.

He is Exedore. Miriya replied. He is Lord Breetai's most trusted advisor, and the repository of all Zentraedi lore. He is the wisest of the Zentraedi and Breetai relies heavily on his counsel. For him to allow himself to be micronized must mean that this is a very important matter.

Max nodded as he looked toward the door to the conference room. His eyes narrowed as it opened. Minmei and Kyle entered and the ace pilot could already feel the temperature drop several degrees under Kyle's gaze of disdain for the military. His anti-war movements had been hurting the RDF's efforts to defend the citizens of Macross, and Max hoped that he won't cause more trouble during these delicate procedures.

As the conference continued on, Max and Miriya's hands found each other on the table. Every now and then, he'd give her hand a reassuring squeeze, which she would respond with a squeeze of her own. Then finally, a fateful call came in over the communications line...

The Main Fleet of the Zentraedi was coming... 

----------

Later...

Max could scarcely believe it as he looked to the observation monitor at the Earth. Like a swarm of locusts, the Main Fleet of the Zentraedi assembled about the planet, preparing to assault the blue-white world. Beside him, his wife also trembled at the sight of the greatest assembly of Zentraedi forces in their entire history. She became especially shocked when Dolza's flagship into view. It seemed that the Supreme Commander was going to lead the assault himself. Even with Breetai and Azonia on their side now, the chances of victory were slim to none.

Miriya... darling, I'm afraid that this is the end for us.

I know. She then gazed at her husband with soulful eyes. I don't care my love. As long as I'm at your side in battle.

Max was about to object to her decision to join the Veritech Squadrons, but decided that there was no help for it. She was the best fighter pilot, aside from himself, and there was no where else they could go. It was fight or die, simple as that. All the dreams he had for their future together, would have to be put on hold until this was finished. He just hoped that they would both be there to enjoy it. 

----------

Max was speechless as he came to the hanger and saw his wife, now wearing a scarlet-colored flight uniform. He was even more surprised to see the new Armored Veritech that was being rolled out for her to fly. He saw a kind of irony. Mirya's fighter was painted red, which matched with his Blue Devil II. Flashbacks of their meeting in the Close Encounters Arcade came back to him. His own Veritech was being brought out beside hers, now retrofitted with the new boosters and armor/missile units.

So, how do you like it? Miriya said as she gave her husband a playful wink. My Zenshi Lare should go well with your Blue Devil.

Zenshi Lare?

In Zentaedi, it means Scarlet Fury.

Max was about to reply when a sudden announcement came over the PA. Dolza's fleet had begun the attack on the Earth... 

----------

After the first Zentraedi assault...

Max sighed sadly as he prepped his fighter for takeoff. So much had happened in the last hour. He couldn't believe that just about everyone on Earth was gone. The Zentraedi Main Fleet had devastated nearly all of the planet, reducing his homeworld to a smoking ruin. Though that same world had banished him from its surface, he couldn't stop feeling remorse for all those billions of people, young, old and unborn, whose lives had been snuffed out like matches in a gale force wind. Now their souls cry out for vengeance, and even the mild-mannered Max Sterling could not ignore their pleas. Those Zentraedi were going to pay for this.

He found himself somewhat torn at that statement. After all, he was now married to a Zentraedi, and Breetai and Azonia's forces were going to fight alongside the SDF-1. Max knew that he was letting his anger get the better of him and such recklessness can get him killed. He had everything to live for and decided to just do what he did best, defeat the enemy. And now, he was no longer alone...

He looked over to where his wife was readying her own fighter for combat. She gazed back at him and blew him a kiss.

Whatever happened from this point on, Sterling was going to able to weather the storm. 

----------

Miriya took a deep breath as she guided her new Zenshi Lare into formation with the rest of the Skull Squadron. Behind the Vertiech Squadrons, the SDF-1 and the ships from Breetai and Azonia's fleets were getting into position for the assault on Dolza's armada. The surprise attack by the Grand Cannon had thrown the Zentraedi Main Fleet in disarray, and now with Rick Hunter's plan being put into motion, the united forces were preparing for the battle to end the Robotech War.

Looking off to her right flank, she could see her husband in his blue-trimmed fighter. Ahead of her was Rick Hunter in Skull One. The Skull Squadron was going to spearhead the attack as they were among the few groups of Veritechs that had been upgraded with the new armor/missile units and booster pods. They would be the first to engage the enemy.

She felt a strange sensation wash over her as she was now flying with her former adversaries. In the Quadrano Battalion, she had always been somewhat of a loner and hadn't made very many close friends among the other pilots. Most of the other female fighters feared and followed her lead out of respect and awe of her piloting skills. However, in the Skull Squadron, it was... different.

In the beginning, when she had announced that she would be joining the Skull Squadron, she had met with considerable resistance, both from her husband and the other Veritech pilots. Max initially didn't think it was a good idea and it took a lot of convincing before he finally agreed to it. As for the other pilots, she couldn't really blame them for not wanting her to be a part of their teams. After all, before she had met her lifemate, she had sent many a Veritech flyer to his death. They may have marginally accepted her as the wife of one of their own, but to have her fly in combat with them was a different story. Only until recently, she had been a ruthless and cold-blooded killer, and she had been prepared to face the hatred and bigotry... until her new best friend had stood up for her. 

----------

Flashback... 

Can you believe this? That Zentraedi bitch Sterling married, wants to join up! Corporal Darkins snorted as he and a few other of the pilots were sitting in the pilot's lounge.

Aw, she's not so bad. Jansen argued as he took a sip of coffee. I met her and she seems like a nice enough person. And Ive seen her scores in the simulators. Shes really good!

Darkins scoffed as he pointed a finger at the still green pilot. You really don't know squat! She used to be fifty feet tall and killed a lot of our guys out there! If I had been Sterling, I would have finished her off! I don't know what Sterling was thinking! Most likely his brain was in his pants!

But she's not our enemy anymore. Jansen argued. She's just like those other Zentraedi defectors and...

I say we should have tossed her out of the airlock with all those other Zentraedi bastards. If you really think that they can change, then you're just as crazy as Sterling! Just you wait! They're gonna turn on us one day, and Sterling is going to get a knife in his back while he's in the sack!

The other pilots with them nodded in agreement and voiced out their opinions, all of which were not favorable towards the coexistence of the humans and Zentraedi.

At that point, a certain bridge officer's eyes narrowed as she had heard enough. Getting up from her own table, she walked toward them. When she came up behind Darkins, she crossed her arms and began tapping her left foot. Darkins was unaware that she was behind him as he went on with his racist remarks. The others however, stiffened at the sight of the tough commander and former lover of Roy Fokker.

And do you know what? I think the entire top brass and even the Captain are getting soft in the head! I mean, they're supposed to be leading us _AGAINST_ the Zentraedi, not cozying up to them! We might as well surrender to those giant bastards.

The other pilots were now waving frantically at their comrade, trying to silence him before he said something that was...

Hell, after what happened to Fokker, what does Commander Grant do? She becomes that bitch Parino's Maid of Honor! Fokker would be rolling in his grave if he knew that his girl helped that Zentraedi's wedding! His own killer!

Darkins leaned back in his chair, and that was when it was kicked out from under him. The pilot went crashing down on the floor, landing hard on his back. He cried out in outrage as he looked up...

Okay! What @%$#** wants to... oh boy...

... and saw Claudia Grant standing over him with certain, unfriendly expression on her face. 

----------

End of flashback...

Miriya was quite surprised when she heard of the incident. That act could have cost Grant her rank, but instead the offending pilot had been regulated to an indefinite amount of latrine duty. By all rights, Claudia should have resented Miriya for the loss of Fokker. However, when she had spoken to her about it... 

----------

Flashback...

So, why did you help me? Miriya asked she was about to enter the simulator pod. I mean, I heard about how you and Maxs superior were...

Claudia shook her head and gave the Zentraedi girl a wave with her hand. Miriya, I don't blame you for what happened to Roy. I blame this war. And I know for a fact that you had nothing to do with his death.

Yes, but I led that attack and...

And you did your duty as a soldier, just we do ours. Claudia said firmly as Miriya strapped herself into the simulator. War doesn't discriminate between sides and it plays no favorites. Everyone gets a chance to live... and die. Roy is gone and there's nothing I can do that will bring him back. I know that. However, that doesn't mean that I can't cherish all the memories that we had shared and keep them close. She patted the left side of her chest, over the heart. War can be very ugly, but you and Max have shown that at least there is still hope for everyone. Miriya, I want you to promise to keep Max happy and be there for him. He's lost as much as anyone else on board this ship, and I know that he made the right choice with you.

Miriya smiled. I shall do that to my utmost ability.

I know you will. Claudia said as she began closing the lid to the pod.

Commander Grant?

Claudia then. I just want to say... thank you. 

----------

End of flashback...

Miriya was brought back to reality as Captain Gloval's voice was heard on all of the communication lines. As gave the final instructions to all the forces, she began making all of her last-minute checks. Then it began as Minmei's voice was heard.

_Life is only what we choose to make it,  
Let's just take it,   
Let us be free._

Skull One then blasted forward into battle, followed by Max, Miriya and the rest of the Veritech squadrons. Once the fighters were well on their way, the SDF-1 and its Zentraedi allies started to advance on the Main Fleet.

_We can find the glory we all dream of   
And with our love,   
We can win._

Miriya let loose with a volley of missiles as she threw herself into the fight. Flying nearby, Max in his Blue Devil II was picking off Battlepods and Tri-Thrusters like a skeet shooter taking out clay targets. Due to Minmei's voice, Dolza's forces were taken totally by surprise as the RDF and its allies began their attacks. The enemy was totally caught off-guard when the troops saw the unthinkable, Lynn Kyle kissing Minmei!

Miriya caught a glimpse of the act on her Veritech's main monitor, and briefly imagined herself kissing her husband. She then got back to the battle at hand, promising to herself that she would touch lips with her mate again.

_Still,   
We must fight or face defeat -   
We must stand tall and not retreat._

Max took out another group of Battlepods as he kept his wife in his visuals. He did what he could to keep her and his comrades covered as they continued to battle against the seemingly endless hordes of Dolza. Space was literally flooded with explosions, missile trails, laser blats and every type of craft imaginable. Through the confusion, Sterling kept the person most important to him in his sight. She was his inspiration. She was his strength. She represented everything that he held dear in life. And he'd be damned if he was to lose her now!

_With our strength we'll find the might,   
There's no fight we can't fight   
Together   
Oh together   
We can win._

Max and Miriya were like avenging angels as they put their Veritechs through seemingly impossible maneuvers. No Zentraedi could stand against them as they continued to show to all why they were considered the best of the best. In many cases, they gave the other pilots the edge they needed when things got extremely intense.

Miriya followed her husband in as he led a group of Veritechs toward one of Dolza's light cruisers. His guns began raking the underside of the ship as he dove in close toward the hull. When he saw a section of the underbelly open up saw a few Tri-Thrusters emerge from the opening, he immediately signaled to his wife to fire at the gap.

His spouse nodded as she realized that they were aiming at the main hanger, which was a potential weakness in the cruiser. She let loose with some missiles, followed by autocannon and laser shots. The Veritechs with them also opened fire. The barrage blasted into the hanger and caused fuel tanks, fighters, ordinance and ammunition to detonate. This caused a chain reaction which rattled the entire vessel. As they bolted away from their target, the Zentraedi ship blew apart from its internal wounds.

_Blessed   
With strong hearts that beat as one,   
Watch us soar,_

The two aces swooped and circled about each other in some beautiful and lethal dance. No enemy could get close enough to disturb this deadly ballet, as Max and Miriya blew them away. They were so perfectly in sync with each other and the other RDF pilots couldn't help but be in awe at this display of grace and precision.

_And with love that conquers all   
We'll win this battle,   
This last battle,_

Max had never felt so alive as he did at this moment. With Miriya by his side, he felt as if he could take on the entire universe!

In her cockpit, Miriya felt a similar sensation as she continued to fly her best with her husband. She felt as if Max had given her a power that she had never experienced before in her long career of warfare. Even when she had been Queen of the Quadronos, she had never been so energized, and so full of vitality. She was no longer the reckless and arrogant ace of the Quarano Battalion. She wanted to live and feel... with Max, forever. Even when their mortal lives had ended, their love would continue into eternity.

_We will win   
We must win   
We will win   
We can win   
We can win_

The SDF-1 and its allies continued their way toward Dolza's flagship. Countless scores of ships fell under the combined might of the allies. They stood no chance as the Earth ship moved closer toward the heart of the Main Fleet.

_As the battle goes on we feel stronger,   
How much longer   
Must this go on?_

Max signaled to Miirya as his Veritech went into a climb. The Zenshi Lare followed the Blue Devil II. Both shifted into Battloid Mode like a pair of synchronized swimmers. The two ended up back-to-back with each other. With guns blazing and missiles being released in every direction, the aces became the center of a maelstrom of utter destruction, which wiped out all who went against them.

_Each and every day we dream of winning   
And beginning   
A new life._

The two greatest pilots of the RDF and Zentraedi were like unstoppable forces of nature as they continued on their rampage across the starry void.

Max became alarmed when he suddenly lost sight of Rick Hunter's Skull One as the lieutenant headed toward another light cruiser. However, he couldn't leave Miriya's side in order to check on his friend and superior. Though her skills were as formidable as his own, even she could not withstand the sheer numbers of foes that were sent against them. It was taking all of his skills just to keep his opponents at bay. And now they were being swarmed by several Quadrano Units, and he knew how reluctant his wife was to engage her former comrades. He had to hope that Rick was all right, as he took on the elite of the Zentraedi Air Force. 

_Still,   
We must fight or face defeat -   
We must stand tall and not retreat._

At this point, the SDF-1 had reached its objective, Dolza's flagship and started diving down toward it. After dispatching the last of his adversaries, he signaled to the remaining fighter squadrons to break off the attack and put some distance between themselves and the Main Fleet. He looked about and saw Miriya's Scarlet Fury coming up alongside of his Blue Devil II. He was relieved to see that his spouse had made it through. He looked down at his console and noted that he was completely out of ammunition and missiles. It was just as well as he watched the SDF-1 tear into Dolza's flagship and into its interior.

_With our strength we'll find the might,   
There's no fight we can't fight   
Together_

Oh together   
We can win.

Max felt himself mesmerized by the sight as the heart of the Main Fleet was stabbed by a huge Robotech stake. The battle-fortress disappeared into the depths of the huge base and everyone held their breath for what seemed to be an eternity. The only thing that was heard was Minmei's song.

_Blessed   
With strong hearts that beat as one,   
Watch us soar,   
And with love that conquers all   
We'll win this battle,   
This last battle_

Then, Dolza's flagship began the shudder as a great force within it tore at its insides. Max could only guess that the final attack had been launched at the main reflex furnaces and they were about to chain-react. The allied forces pulled even further back as the destruction of the Main Fleet's flagship was about to die. The Veritech squadrons cut in their afterburners to get more speed as flagship went into its final death throes and exploded like a miniature nova.

Max felt a sense of deja vu as he did his best to outrace the expanding energy of Dolza's destruction. Then, his blood ran cold as he looked about for Miriya. Out of the corner of one eye, he saw the Scarlet Fury desperately trying to get ahead of the energy wave. In his mind, he saw Ben Dixon's death as his Veritech was torn apart by the SDF-1's barrier. He had lost someone very dear to him that day. And now, it seemed that history was about to repeat itself.

**_NO! I WILL NOT LOSE HER! NOT NOW! NOT EVER!_**

With that, he threw his Blue Devil into a extremely tight turn and put all the speed he could to reach her.

_We will win   
We must win_

Miriya pushed her Zenshi Lare to its utmost limits, but its boosters had suffered some damage during the battle, thereby reducing her chances to get away from the energy shockwave. Her sensors were going off wildly as radiation levels were reaching lethal limits. She knew that she wouldn't be able to escape and hoped that the end would be quick. A tears rolled down her cheek as she saw an image of Max Sterling's face in her mind. At least, she had a few moments of paradise before...

The Blue Devil II suddenly flashed by and came between her fighter and the shockwave. As a result, Max's Veritech took the brunt of the impact and was sent spiraling out of control. The booster pods were torn completely off and the wings were blown off the fuselage. However, the overall result of the impact had the desired effect that Max had intended as the energy was diluted. 

Thanks to Max's selfless act, Miriya's fighter was spared the full force of the blast and managed to hold together as she rode out the shockwave. However, her heart stopped as she saw her beloved's damaged Veritech plunging down toward the Earth. She could already see it begin to burn up in the atmosphere and knew that she had to get to him before he was lost to her forever.

Putting her fighter in a dive, she streaked toward her husband and began feeling the heat of reentry. Her Veritech began to automatically activate heat shields and slow its descent, but she overrode those commands as she needed to see what she was doing. Switching to Guardian Mode, she reached out with her Veritech's right arm and activated the manipulator waldo. Warning lights lit up all over her console as her fighter trembled and threatened to break apart. However, she kept focused on her task as she neared the Blue Devil II.

_We will win   
We must win_

Time seemed to stop in the universe as she maneuvered the manipulator toward its goal. The metal began to melt and joints started to lock up. She would get only one chance at this. The waldo hooked onto a panel near Max's cockpit and activated the fuselage ejector switch. 

The nose of the Veritech was released from the main body, along with the pilot's compartment. Miriya immediately used her Guardian's arms to grab hold of it and put her boosters and main engines on full throttle. The fighter skimmed along the edge of Earth's atmosphere and back out into space.

_We will win   
We can win!_

----------

Breetai's flagship...

Miriya knew she had to get her husband out and since the nearest place where she could land at the time, was Breetai's flagship, she sent out an SOS to it, asking for permission to land.

Breetai looked on with great interest as Miriya docked her Veritech in the main hanger and began ordering the crews to cool down her husband's cockpit. Fire retardant foam was released from special hoses and immediately made the cockpit cool to the touch. She frantically opened up all the manual locks and when she found out the canopy was fused shut, she began to panic and pound on the darkened glass, which prevented her from seeing inside. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she became hysterical.

_NO! NO! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! MAX! CAN YOU HEAR ME?! PLEASE BE ALIVE! PLEASE! YOU CANT LEAVE ME NOW! YOU PROMISED YOUD SHARE YOUR LIFE WITH ME! YOU PROMISED! I LOVE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?! I LOVE YOU!_

Breetai, and all those present were quite surprised to see the normally cool and unflappable Miriya lose control of all her emotions. The Zentraedi commander realized that this love' business was indeed a powerful force, if it made the Zentraedi ace act this way. However, he decided to help as he stepped forward and knelt down toward the grief-stricken, micronized former Quadrano pilot.

Allow me, Miriya.

Reaching out with one giant hand, Breetai used his thumb and forefinger to pinch the glass of the canopy, shattering it completely and exposing the insides. Lying in his chair, was Max, battered, but alive. He let off a groan as he weakly sat up and looked about.

Uuuuuuhhhhhh.... what... happened... _URK!_

Max felt his breath squeezed out of him as his wife immediately jumped into his cockpit and crushed him in an embrace. She continued to cry into his chest as she held her man tightly.

As Max and Miriya held each other, several of the Zentraedi shied away from the sight as some of them were still unused to the concept of males and females being in close contact. However, the Zentraedi commander felt something different as he watched the two express their feelings for one another. He no longer felt revulsion, but rather a kind of fascination. He became especially intrigued as Max and Miriya touched lips. 

----------

Whoa. This place is bigger than I remembered. Max commented as he and Miriya were in the bridge of Breetai's flagship. Currently, they were receiving updates of the battle's outcome and were glad to hear that the SDF-1 had survived and was now on Earth.

You've been here before, Lieutenant Sterling? Breetai asked. Miriya had introduced her husband to her former commander.

Uh, yeah. Max replied as he gestured to the broken viewscreen behind them. I crashed my fighter through that monitor when...

Ah hah! Breetai exclaimed as he pointed to him. So you were the one! He let off a bit of a chuckle as he said to Miriya. I must admit Parino, that you have chosen well for a life-partner. Anyone who could throw me out of my own ship, has my respect! He let off a loud, booming laugh.

Miriya looked at her mate in confusion. You _THREW_ Commander Breetai out of his own ship? You never told me that!

Max could only sheepishly reply, Uh... it's a long story.

Miriya was about ask more, but decided that it could wait. The war was over and now, a seemingly bright future loomed ahead of them.

For Max, he could only hold his wife closer to him as he watched the Earth. Soon, they would be transferred back to the SDF-1 and then to the planet, where they would start building towards a new life together. He didn't know what lay ahead now that the war was over, but he was confident as long as Miriya was there to share it with him.

To be concluded...

Author's Notes

Wow, we're in the home stretch as we have one more chapter to go. Max and Miriya may have survived the First Robotech War, but now they must face the challenges of married life and when Miriya becomes pregnant, our two favorite aces must contend with the idea of bringing in a new life. Be sure to come back next time as Aces Of Hearts concludes with chapter 10, Forever Wingmates.

(1) The change here makes more sense. I always wondered in the original series why Exedore referred to Rick and Max, since he only encountered Rick, Ben and Lisa during that time. Max had been in his Battloid disguised as a Zentraedi while the others were being interrogated by Dolza. 


	10. Chapter 10: Forever Wingmates

ACES OF HEARTS

Disclaimer: Robotech and all of its characters belong to their own creators, so don't bother me with petty details.

: Thoughts

**Chapter 10**

Forever Wingmates

February 2012...

New Macross City...

Honey, I'm home!

Max smiled as he entered the house, in which he and Mirya had been living in, since the final battle of the Robotech War. Though the phrase was a trifle clichéd, he never got tired of saying it. He was expecting his lovely wife to greet him as always, but as he waited at the entranceway, the green-haired former Quadrano Queen did not make her appearance. This was a little puzzling as Miriya had never failed to rush up, tackle him to the floor and kiss him with gusto.

It was then that he heard some sounds coming from the bathroom. They were the noises of someone being violently ill. The unmistakable sounds of retching had the ace fighter pilot rushing toward the bathroom, with all of his thoughts on making certain that the love of his life was safe. When he threw open the door, he saw Miriya kneeling on the floor near the toilet, and looking worse than he'd ever seen her.

The Zentraedi was in a sorry state and was extremely pale. Her hair was a tousled mess and her body was trembling uneasily from nausea. Her eyes appeared to have rings underneath them and she seemed as weak as a newborn kitten. She was dressed only in a white shirt and panties. She strained to look up at her mate and managed a weak smile.

Tai ain secora, Max. (Translation: Welcome home, Max)

The blue-haired Veritech pilot immediately came to her side and gathered her in his arms as he knelt down.

Miriya! What's wrong darling?

The Zentraedi felt like throwing up again, as she leaned against her spouse. No wound she had ever received in battle had made her feel so weak and helpless like this. She could only draw strength and comfort from Max as she replied.

Max... I don't feel so good... what's wrong with me?

Don't worry honey, I'll get help!

He immediately reached for the communicator on his belt and began punching in the emergency code.

----------

The Macross Hospital...

_SHE'S WHAT?!_

Dr. Lang gave Sterling his usual pupil-less gaze and shrugged his shoulders. I must admit that the news did catch me by surprise as well. Miriya is more than five weeks along. Until now, I wasn't one-hundred percent certain about it, but you and Miriya have proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that it _IS_ possible. He then took on an introspective look and stroked the bottom of his chin. I wonder if it has anything to do with the fact that Miriya has been consuming Earth foods, instead of those pill rations of the Zentraedi...

But... she can't be...

Lang's expression became one of amused surprise. Really, Lieutenant Sterling, calm down. It's quite a natural end result of marriage, though I'm still somewhat intrigued at the fact. After all, for this to have happened _MUST_ mean that you have been fulfilling your, shall we say, husbandly duties?

Max's face became slightly red as he recalled all the times he and Miriya... did it. He had to admit, ever since the end of the Robotech War, they had been going at it like rabbits, especially when Miriya had come across a Karma Sutra Manual. Who _KNEW_ she was that kinky?

Oh come now, Sterling. _SURELY_ you must have expected something like this would happen eventually, when you married her.

Yes, but... it's all so sudden. I can't believe that Miriya is really...

----------

Miriya's hospital room...

How are you feeling, sweetheart? Max asked as he entered his wife's room.

The Zentraedi nodded as she smiled at him and sat up in her bed. A little of her usual glow had returned to her face and she didn't seem quite so fragile. I'm feeling better now, though I am a little worried.

What are you worried about? Max asked with hesitancy.

The nurse informed me that I had some kind of condition, and I was worried that it might be life-threatening. She said I was pregnant.

Max... what's pregnant?

----------

The SDF-1...

Did you hear the news? Sammie exclaimed with excitement.

The bridge crew of the now decommissioned battle fortress all focused their attention to their hyperactive member as she began jumping up and down.

Sammie, calm down! What's the news? Claudia asked.

It's Max and Miriya! They're going to have a baby!

Vanessa exclaimed.

You're kidding! Kim said.

That's wonderful! Lisa smiled as she and the rest of the bridge crew began asking Sammie for details.

----------

Out in orbit, a certain Zentraedi Flagship was cruising through space. On its bridge, a sixty-foot tall commander nodded as he received a communiqué from Admiral Gloval. He stroked the bottom of his chin as he pondered the message introspectively. He then called for Exedore to meet him in his conference room.

A few minutes later, both commander and his most trusted advisor were together again for the first time since the end of the Robotech War. Exedore was still micronized as he had been aiding the RDF in helping the Reconstruction of the Earth and the integration of the Zentraedi. He was sitting in a newly-developed hover chair that Dr. Lang had created for him to traverse great distances. This was quite handy, considering that walking down a corridor of the Zentraedi ship would be the equivalent of crossing the lengths of several football fields.

You wished to discuss something with me, Lord Breetai?

The giant commander nodded as he paused for a long moment, before speaking. I have just received word from Gloval that Miriya Parino and her mate, are expecting to have a... baby.

Yes, sir. I too have received word and I must say that the Micronians' ability to procreate, has me _VERY_ intrigued and I intend to study this process in its entirety.

I thought you would be interested. Breetai remarked. Tell me Exedore, do you recall the time when Captain Hunter and Commander Hayes were here before? When they were being interrogated by Dolza?

Indeed I do. It was quite an... unnerving experience. Exedore shuddered slightly at the memory, though he was used to seeing males and females touch lips, especially after seeing Max and Miriya do so hundreds of times.

Yes it was. And I remember Hunter saying that Micronians were _BORN_ in their present size. Perhaps this is what he meant.

Hmmm, yes and perhaps this is what that other prisoner had said when he mentioned that the process involved the thing called love.' Though I still do not totally comprehend the concept, it seems to be a very important component for the Micronians to be able reproduce themselves.

It seems that Miriya Parino understands this love business. Otherwise, she would not be able to reproduce herself without the aid of a cloning chamber.

This brings up an interesting idea, my Lord. Exedore pointed out. If Miriya is able to... manufacture a copy of herself with a Micronian, then perhaps we Zentreadi can do so as well.

What? Are you saying that Zentreadi can... make Zentraedi?

It's a theory that Dr. Lang and I have long since speculated on. Since there _ARE_ male and female Zentraedi, then it stands to reason that coupling the two sides will allow us to _CREATE_ a new generation. And looking on the more practical side, we won't have to waste energy and resources with the cloning chambers. Biologically, each Zentraedi is already equipped with the necessary... ah, components to procreate on our own. We would be further free from the Robotech Masters' control if we were able to reproduce without aid. However, since love' seems to be vital to the process, perhaps we should concentrate on learning more about it?

Interesting. I've heard of this Micronian expression before and I think it is most appropriate. So tell me Exedore... where do babies come from? (1)

Exedore became very uneasy as he thought back to all of those files and visual records that Dr. Lang had provided him with. He took a deep breath and began to describe the anatomies of males and females and what certain structures were for.

Several hours later, Breetai's one eye was open wide and he swallowed hard. And he had thought that _KISSING_ was hard to get used to!

----------

Several days later, at the Dixon Home...

Mr. Dixon was heartily laughing as he continually slapped Max on the back and congratulating him. In one hand was a glass of champagne. The blue-haired pilot smiled weakly as he tried to make light of the event, but inside, he was still quite edgy at the concept of being a father. In the living room, Miriya sat with Mrs. Dixon as she cradled six-month-old Maxine in her arms. The child was peacefully slumbering and the Zentraedi female couldn't take her eyes off her. This was her first visit with Max's adoptive family since her historic wedding in space. She had never paid any close attention to Maxine until now.

After being told that a baby was growing within her, she had first thought that she had contracted some kind of parasite. However, after being given the facts, she had insisted on seeing the Dixons and learning all she could about the joys of parenthood.'

Ben's mother smiled as she noted the curiosity in the Zentraedi's eyes. She nodded as she addressed her. Don't worry, Miriya. Soon you'll have a precious little bundle of your own, to hold in your arms.

She's so... Miriya couldn't express herself. She then looked down at her abdomen and paced a hand on it. Is that what was forming within her now? She felt fear at that point, and yet, she did not want it to be stopped. 

Mrs. Dixon nodded at Mirya's apprehensive expression. Taking into account that her surrogate daughter-in-law, (she still considered Max as Ben's brother), had come from a society that was literally born from test tubes, she decided to take the mother-to-be under her wing and give her all the advice she would need in the coming months.

I know that this is all new to you, Miriya, but having a child can be the most wonderful experience of your life. Remember that baby will carry a part of you, all through his or her life.

A part of me?

Yes, and it is because of that fact, you and Max will love it, because he or she will carry the best parts of both of you to the future. In a way, we Earthlings achieve immortality, through our children. However, I must warn you that the journey towards that end will not be easy. But once you hold that baby in your arms, you'll know that it will be all worth it.

----------

Later that night...

Max was still in a bit of a funk as he leaned against the front door of his house and stared up at the stars. His wife had decided to turn in early and was already slumbering peacefully. She had come home very excited after her long discussion with Ben Dixon's mother, and was anxious to do everything she could to get ready for when her child would arrive. Even after being told of the changes her body would undergo and of the pain, Miriya couldn't help but get the image of herself cradling a baby in her arms and seeing that new life grow. It was seen to her as the greatest challenge of her life... motherhood.

Miriya's new enthusiasm over becoming a parent was uplifting, but Max still couldn't get certain demons of his past to let go, specifically thoughts of his father, and what kind of parent Max would make. Ever since he had learned that he would become a father, he had been feeling a myriad of emotions. Happiness and joy were among them, but the most prevalent of his feelings... was doubt. 

His thoughts had often wandered back to the time he had last seen his father and what he had said to him before Michael Sterling had been cruelly taken from him. Ever since that time, Max had never thought about becoming a father, since he had never grown up with his own. Mr. Dixon had been a good role model, but the ace pilot had never felt totally a part of the family to make a connection. Then he remembered how angry and outraged he was when Ben died. How would he act if he suddenly lost his child? Would he be able to protect him or her? Would he make the right decisions concerning the baby when he needed to? How would the baby grow up and would it eventually come to resent his or her father as he had done so with his own? Then he remembered how happy Mr. and Mrs. Dixon were with Maxine, and wanted to know of that kind of joy.

Max shook his head as he tried to make sense of it all. This was supposed to be one of the best moments of his life, so why wasn't he as gung-ho with it as his spouse was? Why was he feeling so low?

The ace pilot of the RDF sighed as he went back into his home and decided to sleep on the matter. As he changed into his sleeping garments and slowly entered the bedroom, he made certain to not make any noise and awaken his wife. He then carefully got into bed beside her and remained silent for several minutes, hoping that he would fall asleep quickly. However, sleep was elusive that night, and he continued to stare up at the ceiling. His train of thought was broken as a slender hand reached over and came to a rest on his chest. He looked over and saw the lovely emerald eyes of his mate.

Miriya? I thought you were...?

Max... I'm scared too... about having this baby.

I've seen how you've been acting these past few days. I can also guess that you don't know if you'll make a good father. That's all right. I don't know if I'm going to be a good mother. Mrs. Dixon told me that is natural to feel this way. All first-time parents go through this. But even though I am afraid, I know I'm going to see it through... as long as you will see it through _WITH_ me. I need you Max.

But, you've been so... enthusiastic about it and...

And it's taken me until now to realize that I can't do this alone. I want my husband by my side. I want you to be there to give me the strength I need to see this through. She then reached for his right hand and grasped it. She then brought it under the covers and placed the palm against her abdomen. Our baby needs that strength.

She then leaned forward to kiss her husband. The two came together and before long, they were making love as Miriya began to work away the tension in Max. Thoughts of fatherhood inadequacies left his mind as he and his wife rode the waves of passion and love.

For now, Max would just face the coming trials and tribulations as they came.

----------

April 2012...

Pickles and ice cream on whole wheat... with mayonnaise?

Miriya blushed slightly as she took a bite out of her sandwich. I'm sorry Max. I just have these cravings. She had gained some weight and her abdomen was now slightly enlarged. She still looked quite radiant, though she was now wearing maternity clothes and had been given a year of leave from her piloting duties.

Max could only watch in wonder as his wife hungrily devoured her meal.

----------

May 2012...

Well, according to the sonogram, your baby is healthy and growing well. The maternity doctor said as Max and Miriya gazed at the monitor. 

Beside them, Exedore and Dr. Lang were very intrigued at the image of the first Human-Zentraedi hybrid. Breetai's advisor was extremely interested in the development of an actual living being within a being. It was like looking into one of the cloning matrices on Tirol, but there was no machinery involved and it seemed to perpetuate a kind of warm glow from the once fearsome Quadrano Queen. Despite the fact that her body was becoming swelled and useless for combat, Miriya paid it no mind as she continued to smile and hold onto to Max's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Then the hospital doctor asked the most important question to the couple. Would you like me to tell you what gender your baby will be?

Both pilots looked at each other with questioning eyes, then nodded to the physician.

The doctor took a deep breath and replied. According to this scan, you are going to be blessed with a daughter.

Their eyes widened in awe as the information sunk in. It was going to be a girl!

In her own mind, Miriya could see an image of herself as a child and she began seeing lists of names flash before her. Then she decided that since her child will be born on Earth, she will be given a Terran name, but also something to reflect her Zentraedi heritage.

_Hmmm... perhaps.... Claudia... Lisa... Sammie.... Vanessa... Kim...?_ She shook her head. Though the Bride Crew of the SDF-1 had become close friends of hers, she needed a name that would be unique for her offspring. As she thought about it, she also began to think of her Zentraedi side. _Hmmm... she will be ... my child... my little... Millia... wait! That's it!_

Eventually, she discussed the matter with her husband and they decided on their future daughter's name.

Dana Komillia Sterling.(2)

----------

June 2012...

Ooh! I think this would be great for your daughter! Sammie exclaimed excitedly as she held up a cute, pink jumpsuit with ruffles.

The Bridge Bunnies and Claudia were helping Miriya shop for clothes and baby things. The Zentraedi was becoming overwhelmed by the amount of responsibility and supplies needed to raise one being. She was becoming more uneasy at becoming a mother, but fortunately for her, Claudia was there to give her the support she needed. Her brother Vincent and his wife were also expecting a child, and Lisa's best friend had been helping out for the arrival of her niece or nephew. Unlike the Sterlings, the Grants had decided to be surprised when their baby was born, (though Vince was secretly convinced it will be a boy).

I know it can seem a bit much Miriya, but it's all part of the experience.

I've never realized just how much is needed to raise an offspring. The former Quadrano Queen remarked.

It's more than just an offspring, Miriya. Claudia pointed out as she looked over some baby blankets. Your daughter will be everything that you want her to be and much more. She will be shaped by how you nurture and guide her. _THAT_ is the true purpose of raising a child. That child will carry a part of you and Max, as well as give her own. Children are the hope of the future and we can't exist without them.

You make it sound so noble and wonderful. I'm not sure that I'm up to the task. I'm not even from Earth.

It doesn't matter if you weren't born on this planet. Mothers are mothers, regardless of where they come from. And there's no set book of rules on parenting. You and Max will just have to learn as it comes, just like my brother and his wife.

But it's so... unknown and imprecise. How will I know I'll be doing the right thing? All I know is battle and my training, and the few things Max has been teaching me. Will that be enough?

It's a start. And I know that there aren't any other Zentraedi mothers out there to get advice from, but we're all here to help you. And don't forget that Max will _ALWAYS_ be there to help you get through this. And when little Dana grows up and becomes her own person, then you'll know that all the trials and tribulations were worth it. I'm not going to lie to you, it's going to be rough at times, but that's also a part of the experience. And through it all, you'll always love that child, because when it's all said and done, you wouldn't want to miss this experience. You may never have another one like it, so treasure it.

I will.

----------

September 2012...

Darling, are you all right? Max asked concernedly as Miriya suddenly stiffened in her seat at dinner.

His green-haired mate looked down at her swollen abdomen and placed a hand on it. She remained silent for a long while, then stiffened again as she felt another small impact against her inner walls. She then looked back up at her husband with an expression of awe.

Max? She moved!

Max quickly put his own hand on top of her belly and rubbed against it gently. He stiffened when he felt a small kick from his unborn daughter.

She moved!

The two looked deeply into each other's eyes in sheer wonder at the simple act of their child. The fact that they had made her themselves, had gotten them even closer than ever before. The two leaned forward and kissed deeply.

----------

October 2012...

Come on, honey! Just a little more!

I'm... trying! Uuuuuuuggggghhhhh!

Miriya threatened to crush Max's hand with her grip as she was nearing the end of giving birth to her baby. She was in pain like she had never experienced before. The morning sickness and stomach cramps were nothing compared to this. She felt as if she was being pressured on all sides and she didn't know if she would survive this. However, as her husband urged her on and she felt as if she was about to explode, she took one deep breath and pushed with all her might. Then suddenly, there was a flurry of activity as the nurse came over and cradled something in her arms. She began to clean out the mouth and...

_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!_

Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Sterling! Your daughter is beautiful!

----------

Miriya sighed as she lay in her hospital bed and looked down at her newborn child. Dana looked so small and fragile, and yet the former Zentraedi ace could sense a strength within her little girl, as well as so much untapped potential. She smiled as she thought. _Well of course she does! She's my little Komillia after all!_ Then she began to think that this must be the pride of a new parent. Claudia had told her of this.

It was then that her husband came into the room to see his daughter for the first time. 

The two talked for a long time, all the while doting on the newest member of the Sterling family. They began to find features in Dana that resembled their own. She most certainly was made from parts of themselves and they wondered just what kind of future she would have. Even though she was barely a day old, they had a feeling that she was destined for greater things.

----------

June 2013...

_WHAAAAAAH! IT MOVED!_

Reno was on the verge of a total breakdown as he gazed upon Dana Sterling. The mere sight of a... _MICRONIZED_ Micronian had caused him and all those present in the Robotech Factory Satellite to into fits and spasms. After seeing Lisa Hayes and Rick Hunter kiss on the viewscreen, he had thought _NOTHING_ could unnerve him further. Then the traitorous Miriya had come forth with that... _THING!_

In her cockpit, Miriya was feeling nothing but pride as she held up her child. How could anyone think that her Komillia was disgusting? She was highly insulted and would blast anyone who directly insulted her daughter!

It was then that Breetai and the other Earth Forces launched their counterattack.

----------

On the trip back to Earth, Miriya and her husband watched from an observation deck on the Factory Satellite. In her arms, Dana slept peacefully. The child wasn't even one-year-old and she had become the youngest military hero in history. Not a bad start for the child of the best aces of the Robotech War.

----------

January 2014...

Miriya could only gaze upon the wreckage of the SDF-1 and 2 from the window of their home. It had been several hours since Khyron's suicidal attack, which ended in tragedy for many in New Macross City. Admiral Gloval had died, along with the Bridge Bunnies and Claudia. Only Lisa had survived the holocaust.

The former Quadrano Queen bought her baby close to her breast as a tear ran down her cheek. She had now lost several people who had become very close to her and did not to want lose any more. Since being married to Max, she had learned that the bonds she had formed with him and her new Terran friends had become especially important to her. She had found that she could draw great strength from them and when they were severed, they caused a great void in her soul. And it will continue to do so until the fighting finally ended. Suddenly, it seemed that war was no longer as glorious as she used to think, when she was a Quadrano pilot. 

It was then that Max came up behind her and gently gathered her and Dana into his arms. They stood together in silence for a long time, then Miriya spoke.

Max? Is this what we must expect for Dana? More fighting and destruction? Must she grow up in such times?

Miriyas husband was a bit surprised to hear this from the former Queen of the Battlefield. Usually she was always eager for combat. It seemed that motherhood had mellowed her out somewhat. I... don't know. I can't predict the future, honey. We can only do what we can.

Then we shall do _EVERYTHING_ we can so that Dana _WON'T_ have to endure all that we had to suffer through! I _WON'T_ have my child lose any of her friends or family because of war! I won't!

Max was taken aback by this new attitude of Miriya's. Then suddenly, he had an image of his father speaking to him and telling him of his desire to keep his son out of the military... and safe. In a way, things had finally come full circle. Now his wife wanted to keep their daughter safe from the dangers and horrors of war, and Max couldn't help but agree. 

He and Miriya would do all the fighting, so Dana won't have to. There were plans of building the SDF-3 and taking the fight back to the Robotech Masters. 

And so the greatest pilots in history would fly just one more time and end the conflict once and for all. They were forever wingmates and they would fly for the future of their daughter.

The two held each other close and watched the night skies. Soon they would head out into the stars...

THE END

Author's Notes

Well, that's about it. Chapter 10 was mostly a wrap-up or epilogue as I touched on Max and Miriya's experience during her pregnancy. Now as we all know, the planned expedition against the Robotech Masters doesn't turn out as expected, (check out the Sentinels Saga for details), and Dana ends up fighting the Masters in the Second Robotech War. Still, I wanted to end this on a bit of an uplifting note, since we really don't see much of our favorite Robotech pilots in the last episode of the Macross Saga. Of course, there is the story of the Malcontent Uprising between the First and Second Robotech War, but I feel that the novels and the comics didn't _REALLY_ portray Max and Miriya the way the original series did. (what can I say, I'm an old romantic at heart).

In any case, Aces of Hearts is done and it was a pleasure writing it. Now to get back to my other projects.

(1) Heh heh, I couldn't resist this question. It seemed really funny to imagine big, strong Breetai asking like an innocent five-year-old.

(2) In the original Super-Dimensional Fortress Macross, the name Miriya is the English-version of the original Japanese designation of Millia. In this story, Miriya's pronunciation of her name in the Zentraedi language will be Millia, hence the reason why she decides on the middle name of Komillia (meaning little Millia) for her daughter. Just my way of linking together the Americanized version of Robotech with the original Macross. 


End file.
